Dreams and Wishes
by Mekuru
Summary: An unknown enemy threatens their timeline once again. The key, or rather keys, are hidden in the past...Memories that they had not retained when reborn. So they must look underneath the underneath to complete this new task.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon.

AN: Well, you could say this is my first story. So have some patience with me and give me your opinions so I can improve each chapter slowly, but surely. Let's get on with the show! Enjoy!

Oh, yeah. Here, where I live, we only got the episodes up until the ending of the Heart Crystals series. Y'know, the one where Sailor Mini Moon, Helios/Pegasus, Sailor Saturn/Hotaru, Sailor Neptune/Michelle, Sailor Uranus/Amara, and Sailor Pluto/Trista all make their appearance? Yeah, that's the one. After that, they stopped airing Sailor Moon.

-B-chanz-

Legend:

'_Thoughts'_

"Normal speaking"

_-Dream Sequences-_

Prologue to Dreams and Wishes

She looked out her window, watching the sun peak out from behind the trees as a bird began feeding her babies. "Today's the day..." She drifted off into thought about the meeting that she had with her Mother of the Moon. Ordinarily, she hadn't spoken to Queen Serenity in quite a long time and she had found out something from her that she didn't quite expect; her sister.

"_Mother? Is there something wrong?" Serena had just gone to sleep when she was pulled into this dream realm. She was clad in her usual attire as a princess, her crescent moon glowing proudly. The Queen merely looked at her daughter before getting up from her thrown and walking towards the balcony, silently motioning for the Princess to follow. _

_The Queen clasped her hands atop the railing and looked down upon the Earth before casting her gaze towards the Sun then to her daughter. "Isn't the view just beautiful up here?" She let loose a small smile and nodded at her Mother. _

_Serena, being the curious girl she was, immediately went straight to the point. "Mother, is there something that you need to tell me?" She kept her gaze on her Mother's eyes before the Queen, herself, broke it. _

_She sighed not once, but twice before she finally gave a response. "My darling, Serena." The Princess gave her mother her full attention. "There is a part of yours and Darien's past that you did not fully retain." Seeing the puzzled look of the Princess she decided to explain a little more. "Your sister and Darien's best knight..." _

_"I...had a sister?" Serena didn't doubt it as something from the back of her mind nagged at her, but she focused on the woman in front of her. _

_The Queen smiled at her daughter, but with a hint of sadness. "Princess Abigail is your sister." Serena's eyes grew wide in surprise. "Not your biological sister. We, or should I say you, adopted her when you were at the age of five." _

"_B-but...how? I mean, how come I can't remember her? And what do you mean Darien's _best_ knight?" This was something she wasn't quite expecting. And to think that nothing else would have surprised her even more. _

_"Sir Januron, or Jan for short," She paused as she revealed the name. "As I remember him he was Prince Darien's best friend. Who also became one of the King's best Young Knights. You, Darien, Abigail, and Jan all grew up together. Up until you turned thirteen, that is, because it was then that you met your new guardians; the Princess' of the Inner Planets." Queen Serenity knew her daughter had many more questions, but that would be soon answered once her little mission was to begin and hopefully end. _

_Serena repeated everything her mother had told her in her head and came to one conclusion. "Did something happen to both of them, before I met the scouts, for Darien and I to have forgotten?" Her Mother gave her a gentle smile and shook her head. _

"_I'm sorry, dear daughter, but you must seek out the answers for yourself." She placed a tender hand on Serena's cheek. "The only advice I can give you is to go to Canada. I've sensed both of their presence there." Before the Princess could do anything more, she was forced awake and found herself back in her room again. _

That was nearly two months ago. It was now summer vacation and her groups of friends had just graduated out of high school and were on their way to Canada. Serena had told everyone about her meeting with her Mother the morning after. It was a slight shock for everyone, especially for Darien, Luna, and Artemis. Something triggered deep down inside of them.

The two months were spent studying and learning the English language. As well as preparations to move as soon as school was finished. Serena's parents took a bit of convincing, but they had eventually come to see her point of view.

"Meatball head!" Sammy appeared in front of her bedroom frame holding a half-eaten apple in one hand. He was now into his teen years and now stood almost a head taller than her. "Hehe, you're actually up." He quickly ducked as a pillow flew towards his head. "Geez, Sis, y'know I was kidding."

She stuck out her tongue at him in a childish way causing him to laugh. "I'm going to miss all this..." He stopped laughing, standing beside her by the window. "...And you're silly jokes." With quick reflexes and lightning speed she had him in a headlock and proceeded to give him a good ol' noogie. "Say it." She grinned like a maniac, though with a hint of sadness.

He struggled to break free, but was not surprised by his sister's brute power. "N-never." He managed to choke out, but that only tightened her grip more and mess up his hair in the process. Sammy couldn't stand the pressure and soon gave up due to the lack of oxygen. "U-u-ncle!" He breathed out and was immediately released. Serena sent him a cheeky grin as he began to smooth out his hair again. "They're waiting for you outside. Mom and Dad are downstairs." He turned around and began to head for the door and go downstairs.

"Sammy, wait." He stopped, turned around, and was greeted by a pair of arms encircling his waist. "I'm going to miss you." She rested her head on his chest and listened to his heart.

He smiled and hugged her back. "I'm going to miss you too, Sis." He breathed in the scented vanilla shampoo mixed into her hair for the last time, just so that he would always remember how she smelt. They released each other from the hug and Sammy brushed a hand across her cheeks to wipe away the tears. He had grown taller over the years and was almost Darien's height from four years ago.

"Just remember that I love you, Sammy, always." She smiled at him and he gladly returned it.

"Love ya too, sis." He gave her one last smile before he headed downstairs. As soon as he left, someone else entered. This person threw the pillow that Sammy had dodged earlier at her.

Serena gasped and opened her eyes to find the culprit. "Darien! Why, you!" She frowned, picked up the pillow and placed it back onto her pink bed.

He laughed and hugged her from behind. "All set?" She turned around in his arms and nodded. Serena placed a soft peck on his nose and laughed, she knew he was expecting something more than that. "Aw, that's all?" Darien pouted and she shook her head as she escaped from his spell binding arms.

Serena headed for her dresser, searching for one item that was hidden under the heaps of clothing that was previously in her drawer. "Here it is..." She pulled out the Star Locket, which she cherished most in life. She still didn't know how she managed to get her hands on such a precious item back in the Silver Millennium. "Okay, I'm ready now."

"Erm, Sere, I think I just stepped on something wet." They both looked down at his sock and then at the carpet.

Serena giggled. Sammy must've dropped the apple when she head locked him. "Oh, brother." She laughed her boyfriend's puzzled expression.

_He's so cute when he's confused._

She picked up the apple and threw it in the garbage can nearby. "Oh, c'mon, it'll dry."

He shrugged as they headed downstairs, her parents waiting for her at the bottom. His right sock squishing as he slipped his shoes back on.

"My baby is off to see the world." Her Mom smiled and engulfed her into a hug as soon as she had reached the bottom of the staircase.

**HONK. HONK.**

"Hurry up, Sere!" Raye, the fiery one of the group, shouted from outside in one of the rented cars. Jadeite, her boyfriend, was the goofy and somewhat dimwitted guy of the group, sat next to her. Together they were a sight to be seen. All the people inside the house just laughed.

"Just be sure to protect my little girl, Darien." Ken Tsukino still thought of Serena as the little girl she once was. Darien nodded his head in confirmation at his request. It had taken awhile for Serena's Dad to finally accept him. "Good bye, Serena." Both Father and daughter gave each other one last hug as they began to move their way outside.

"I'll always be your little girl, Daddy." She whispered in his ear before breaking the hug. She caught the tear in his eyes before he blinked it back as if it wasn't there to begin with.

Sammy was just placing the last piece of luggage into the car before they came out.

"Thanks, Sammy, you were a great help." Darien patted Sammy on the back and got into the driver seat. Everyone except the four of them was already in Canada. They agreed that a few of them would go on ahead before the rest would follow.

Serena looked at her house one last time before turning back to Sammy. "Take care of Mom and Dad for me, will you?" He gave a slight nod before breaking into a grin.

"You'll always be my hero, Sis, even if you never did become Sailor Moon." Serena smiled back and gave him a quick hug before hopping into the convertible. Sammy had found out about her alter-ego three years ago, a year after she had become Sailor Moon. It was destined for him to find out someday.

They were in the parking lot of the airport as they spotted Raye and Jadeite already taking their luggage inside. Serena felt calm, not at all like the nervous wreck she was the night before. Darien squeezed her hand, indicating that they needed to unload the stuff. "Everything will be alright, Sere."

She nodded, but hesitated a little. "I hope Abby hasn't forgotten about me either." She got out of the car and headed for the trunk. "As well as Hans."

Darien hoisted the luggages onto the carts with ease; they had a lot of stuff with them. "They probably did. Queen Serenity sent them into the future as well, so most likely they didn't recover their memories yet." Serena shook her head and laughed lightly. "What?" He stared at her with puzzled eyes.

"You always have to be so logical, don't you?" He grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. Beep. Beep. Serena pulled out her communicator and Raye appeared on the screen, ticked.

"Yeah, Raye?" Serena noted the glare she was receiving.

"How long does it take to bring your stuff in?" Her face showed impatience, Jadeite was in the background trying to calm her down.

"Raye, hon, take a chill pill!" This, in turn, caused her to glare at him and he immediately backed off.

"Well!" She huffed back at the screen.

Serena sighed. "We'll be there in a minute." Not waiting for an answer she closed the communicator. She knew that she had just made a big mistake in doing that. Raye was going to bite her head off. "C'mon, our plane is going to be here in an hour." Taking one of the carts, she pushed her way through the crowd, Darien in tow. In less than an hour, she was going to be heading to her new home.

AN: Like it? Hate it? Okay? Tell me so I can make a couple of changes in the next chapter. Hm...If something seemed confusing, tell me, I'll probably clear it up in my next post. I kind of rushed this since I wanted to get it up before I turned off the computer.

B-chanz


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival and Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, yadda, yadda, yadda

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon, yadda, yadda, yadda.

**AN:** Hey! Thanks for all those who reviewed. I guess this is where I start off answering some of those with questions, eh? But, before I do that, the romance IS going to centre on Serena and Darien with a hint of the others. Oh, and a bit more of my other two characters as well.

**Hopeless-Savage:** Oh, look! You were my first reviewer! Hehe, I know how you feel about admitting to liking Sailor Moon to your friends. They'll all get on your case about it. Annoying. --' Yes, well, about Sammy knowing about Serena being Sailor Moon...You'll find out in this chapter. I had it planned out. It's all up here in this here brain of mine. (Which isn't very big.)

**hikarisailorcat:** Nice and short. Thanks for the review. Maybe someday I'll get a longer review from you, eh?

That's all the reviews. Just glad to know at least two people are reading.

B-chanz

Legend:

'_Thoughts'_

"Normal speaking"

_-Dream Sequences-_

Chapter 1 to Dreams and Wishes

"Have a nice day, enjoy your flight!" The service clerk smiled at them while handing back their plane tickets. They had waited a good fifteen minutes so that their luggage could be taken in and ready to be loaded onto the plane. Now their objective was to get something to eat. And to do so, they had to get by Raye, whom was still obviously peeved at Serena.

"Um, Darien, can we..." Darien shook his head and smirked. "Oh wipe that smug smirk off your face." She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted, hoping to convince him to take another route.

"You got yourself into this mess..." He turned her around and began pushing her in the direction of Jadeite, the food, and of course, Raye. "...And you are going to face the consequences." It was easy to maneuver her since her carry-on bag was refusing to let her gain control of the situation.

"Oh, fine. Anything to get a quick bite before we go." She sighed and allowed herself to be pushed closer to her demise.

_It's now or never..._ She glanced at her friend from a few feet away. _I'd much rather choose never._

Raye, however, was waiting patiently for her, Jadeite behind her. They reached their destination; Tim Horton's. "Hey Jadeite...R-raye." Darien went in line to get some donuts and coffee for they only had about half an hour left before they'd start boarding the plane.

Jadeite was about to greet back, but was interrupted by his girlfriend. "Hungry yet again?" Raye smirked at this and stepped forward, Serena taking a step back in the process. "Aw, wittle Sewena scawed of poow wittle Waye?" Serena laughed nervously and kept walking backwards, Raye taking slow steps forward. She smiled one of her famous evil grins.

"Can we...talk about th-?" Serena, however, was walking backwards and soon bumped into a person and was now on the way to the ground. 

_Ahh! Not now!'_ She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact, but it never came. Raye just giggled in the background, her revenge was satisfied for now. _Huh? Where's the floor?_

"Um, sorry." It was a girl's voice, speaking in English, obviously a tourist. The girl suddenly switched to Japanese and apologized. "Gomen." And bowed her head after Serena stood up and out of her arms. She checked her watch and sighed. Bowing her head again she quickly muttered a, "Sumi masen" before running off.

"Hurricane Serena struck again." Darien appeared with a box of assorted donuts and a tray holding two apple juices, one orange juice, and one black coffee. "What?" Serena glared at him as she grabbed a donut and her apple juice and began storming off to sit down.

**All flights to Canada are departing in 30 minutes, please have your tickets ready and begin boarding.**

"Saved by the plane!" He inwardly laughed as he knew his girlfriend had just forgotten about what had just happened.

"First things first." Jadeite grabbed his carry-on luggage, as well as Raye's and began making his way towards the gate. "Are you going to stand there all day or are we heading out?" The trio looked at each other then at Jadeite. When he was almost out of sight the trio ran after him.

Fluffy white clouds. Tons and tons of it. That's all they had been able to see out the window for the last few hours, but it was now pitch black outside for they were almost at their destination. "You can sleep and I'll wake you up just before we land." Darien offered since he could tell Serena hadn't slept the night before their flight. "Listening to those two bicker isn't going to help much." He grinned as she closed her eyes and smiled. Raye and Jadeite would find something to argue about every ten or so minutes. And to tell you the truth, it was really irritating. 

_The whole plane must've heard them by now…_

"Yes, Master, your wish is my command." They both laughed light heartedly and soon Serena fell into a peaceful dream. One of which was a memory of Sammy three years ago. 

_Sammy..._

"_Help! Anybody!" An eleven-year-old boy pleaded as he was backed up against a tree. People that had their energy drained surrounded him and he was the only one still standing. The dolphin morphed creature edged closer to him, water dripping off its grey skin. _(AN: I'll leave it up to your imaginations.)

"_Yo! Negacreep!" The thing looked around, dumbfounded, as it searched for the source of the voice. "Up here, dolphin-boy." The one and only, you guessed it; Sailor Moon was standing on top of a branch. She jumped and landed perfectly in front of her brother._

"_Kerpu kerpu!" Serena blinked at the monster, as if surprised at its incapability to speak, and turned around to face Sammy._

"_Are you alright?" He sighed in relief then nodded after realizing who she was as she checked him for any injuries. "Okay." She turned around and faced Kerpu once again, determined not to let it injure anymore innocent people, let alone her own blood._

No one messes with MY family.

_Without thinking at all she muttered something to Sammy. "Stay here, squirt." And then she leaped into the air to fight the wretched thing._

_He blinked once, watching her dodge and fire attacks, before he finally comprehended what his favorite superhero had said. "...Squirt?" He watched Sailor Moon execute an attack and then Kerpu was nothing but a pile of dust._

I knew it! _Sammy noticed that she was about to make her escape before the reporters began to appear._

"_Serena! Wait!" She froze in her spot. This proved it was really her. Running up to her, he hoped for some answers. Sammy didn't need to speak, his face said it all._

_Serena shook her head. "Not here, at home." There was no use in hiding it now. She accidentally let it slip...or did she? Perhaps she subconsciously wanted him to find out. "Hurry, before they start coming." She bent down onto one knee so that he could climb onto her back and he did so. "Hang tight." She leaped up into the air, jumping treetops and roofs, very similar to Tuxedo Mask, and soon they reached home._

_Questions were answered that night, a promise was made, and the siblings grew even closer. They somehow, in the midst of all the explaining, realized her mistake must not have been accidental, someone had planned it. The other Scouts, Generals, and Tuxedo Mask had not appeared for battle. That was something that did not happen._

_The dreamscape had changed. Everything was now a meadow. A tree stood proudly amongst the others as its petals drifted from it by the slight breeze._

_"Petals? Since when did trees have petals?"_

_No answer. As she had expected. She narrowed her eyes; Serena thought she saw something move. Or maybe it was just the grass playing tricks on her eyes. "Rena?"_

_Spinning around, she came face to face with...nothing. "Wh-who's there?" She was slightly terrified. Wasn't she just thinking about Sammy? How did she get here?_

_"Your will to see me brought you here, Rena." She can hear my thoughts? "Basically, yes."_

_"I-"_

_The voice seemed to leave a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry, but I will not answer any questions or continue this any further." The image went hazy. "I'm sorry..." Serena's eyes went unfocused as something began tugging her back out of sleep. "...Sissy."_

It felt like an earthquake was taking place, but wasn't she millions of feet in the air? 

_Please let this be a dream..._

She groaned and popped an eye open to see what the ruckus was.

"Sere...we're landing soon." It was just Darien trying to wake her up. Couldn't he have found some other way, a more peaceful way, to wake her up? She was still groggy from her sleep and it took her a few seconds to buckle herself in, while wiping off the drool that managed to escape her mouth.

_What a great way to wake up._

Rolling her eyes, she looked out the window, airport in view, her mind reeling back to what happened.

**Hello, everyone, this is your Captain speaking. We have now arrived in Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada. We hope you had a nice flight, please enjoy your stay.**

Everyone on the plane stood up and began to gather their things once they were allowed to. "Winnipeg, the capital of Manitoba." Jadeite announced as they retrieved their stuff from the compartments. "Uh...Did I just say that out loud?" He took a peek at his companions and sweat dropped. They were gawking at him as if he grew another head and he smiled sheepishly. "Can't a guy learn something new?"

Raye laughed and gave him a witty remark. "A guy can learn new things, but are you truly a guy?" She grinned and headed for the exit of the airplane. Jadeite turned red and he ran after her. She had left without helping him carry their luggage off the plane.

Serena sighed and followed suit. "Those two never give up, do they?" She asked Darien as they left the plane. He merely shrugged as they went through the escalator to meet the rest of the group.

They had barely got off the escalator when they heard a very familiar voice. "Serena! Darien! Over here!" A bubbly voice shouted over the crowd. Her long time boyfriend, Jason, quieted Mina down. "Oh, poo. I just wanted to make sure they saw us." She pouted as he grinned down at her. He can just be too cute.

"Honey, they could hear you all the way from Japan." She smacked him playfully on his chest after that remark. Mina ran to Serena and engulfed her into a hug.

Serena smiled and hugged back. Mina and Jason were the first to move to Canada and they hadn't seen each other in a month. "I missed you too, Mina." The other blonde giggled and released her. "Jason! Amy! Greg!" She gave each of them a hug. '_Boy, I sure missed all of them.'_ Amy and Greg had followed Mina and Jason a week later to Canada.

"Forgetting us now?" She turned around and grinned at the sight of the people before her. It had only been a week ago that Malachite, Zoisite, Lita, and Ken had followed the others. Nephrite was left back in Japan to take care of any leftover 'Evil Doers'. They all had a suspicion it was due to Molly. The poor guy never got over her and was probably going to make his move since the whole gang was gone. Molly was still with Melvin since she knew Nephrite was dead and decided to move on. Boy was she ever going to be surprised.

'_Hm.' _Serena had spotted someone that was familiar and excused herself while her friends went to go get the rest of their luggage. "Excuse me." The stranger turned around and recognized Serena. "Sorry about bumping into you earlier back in Japan." She bowed her head. Since they arrived in Canada she had begun to speak English, she may as well get used to it now.

"You can speak English?" Serena nodded. "Oh sorry, my name is Tina Carter. You didn't have to apologize; I was a bit preoccupied back there." Tina smiled and looked around.

"Serena Tsukino is my name." She noticed how Tina was looking around the airport frantically. "Well, my friends are waiting and I can tell you're waiting for someone. I hope to see you around again." She stood there and waited for a response. Tina seemed like an intriguing person to know. Serena had a strange feeling that she had met her before, not including their bump in at the airport.

"Sorry. I do hope we meet again. Goodbye, Serena." Tina smiled apologetically at her as she turned to leave. As soon as she was out of sight, her friend appeared. "What took you so long?" She placed a hand on her hip, slightly annoyed.

"Hehe. Sorry, friend, Jim said there was a lot of traffic on the way here." She smiled up at Tina who sighed and smiled back. "Forgives?" She gave Tina a small pout. She inwardly laughed for she knew Tina couldn't resist her best of the best friend, never in a million years.

"Yeah, yeah. I can't resist your pout." Tina rolled her eyes, as if she knew what she was thinking, and picked up her bag as her friend grinned in triumph. Together the two girls left with their luggage, both laughing as they headed out of the airport doors. They were reminiscing about their tour in Japan.

Back over to Darien and the others, one person's attention averted. Raye, being the priestess that she was, sensed the same aura she had felt when they were still back in Japan.

"Raye?" No response. "Is there something wrong?" Jadeite had noticed her sudden silence and placed a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"It's nothing, Jed. She closed her eyes and felt the aura disappear as whoever it was grew further away. "I guess I was just sensing something strange, but it's gone now." Raye just smiled at him. He just accepted her answer and didn't question her anymore about it.

Someone was watching all that was happening from two vortex windows. "The time is almost near. Only a few more to go..." The figure nodded their head as the two girls left the airport and turned their attention on the other window. "The Scouts have finally reunited again..." The unknown watcher let out a malicious grin.

"Master." A woman bowed before him and awaited orders.

"Hakuya, are you ready to go as planned?"

She nodded. "I will, Sire, and I will not fail."

"Dismissed." He waved his left hand and she fazed out, leaving him to observe the two groups of people once again.

AN: Um. It originally was shorter so I had to lengthen it quite a bit. So, just review and tell me what you think. Any questions will be gladly answered in the next chapter.

B-chanz

Translations:

Gomen - Sorry

Sumi masen - Excuse me

Pairings:

Serena and Darien

Tina and ? ( And there's another pairing... )

Amy and Greg

Raye and Jadeite and ?

Lita and Ken

Mina and Jason

Zoisite and Malachite ( I can't see Zoisite being a guy. . So she's a she, always. )

Nephrite and Molly and Melvin


	3. Chapter 2: More Meetings and the Condo

Disclaimer: I do no own Sailor Moon, etc, etc

Disclaimer: I do no own Sailor Moon, etc, etc.

**AN:** No reviews this time. I must've done SOMETHING wrong. :P Maybe, just maybe, I'll be lucky enough to get reviews next time. Wishful thinking, no?

B-chanz

Legend:

'_Thoughts'_

"Normal speaking"

_-Dream Sequences-_

Chapter 2 to Dreams and Wishes

She looked around for her friends after her little encounter and began making her way towards them. Mina, however, was wondering where she went and as soon as she spotted Serena. "Serena! Where did you go?" Her face held a look of concern and only caused Serena to smile at how much she was worrying over her. She was only gone for about five minutes, but Mina took no heed to that. "Sere?"

"Oh." She smiled again and blushed lightly. "Well, I bumped into someone by accident back in Japan and I saw her here again and went to apologize. That's all." Serena smiled cheekily at Mina and sighed in relief as she didn't retort to her clumsiness like Raye would have. Mina only nodded after listening to her explain, just as long as she received an answer, it was good it enough for her.

_Same old Mina. Never one to ask questions._

Jason heaved the last luggage onto a cart and turned to the group. "We're all ready to go. Everything's here." The group had begun to split up once again. Raye and Jadeite went with Zoisite and Malachite for they found a place in that apartment building. The rest were all heading to a different apartment complex.

"Let's go home, everyone." Serena smiled as she heard that and linked arms with Amy as they headed into the parking lot.

_Home. Our new home._ She sighed as she got into the back of Greg's car with Darien. _I just hope we find Abby and Hans here. Then I'll be happy._

"Here are you keys, Sir, Miss." The receptionist handed over two identical set of keys for room 609. The man pressed a button and waited. A young man somewhere in his twenties appeared in a uniform. "Johnny, please bring their luggages to the top floor." He turned his attention back to Serena and Darien. "Please call me Mac, I will be here if you need anything. Just push 1 on your phone and you will directly reach me here."

They both smiled at him in appreciation. "Pleasure to meet you, Mac, bye." Serena gave him a gentle smile and followed Johnny to the elevator, Darien right behind her.

_It seems more like a hotel than an apartment building._

Mac was a man in his mid-forties, with slightly graying hair, smoke gray eyes, and standing at a height of 5'10". She observed him with a friendly smile.

"You're going to love it here, Sere." Amy explained as Johnny pressed the button to floor number six. Her, Greg, Mina, Jason, Lita, and Ken all lived in the same apartment. Mina and Jason also lived on the sixth floor, Mina wanted to be closer to Serena, other than the fact she loved the top floors. Amy and Greg decided to live on the third floor. Something about not being too high or too low in the building. Lita and Ken lived in between them on the fifth floor.

The apartment complex they were all currently residing in was larger than you would think. Each condo was as big as a regular house, slightly bigger. "By the looks of it so far, I love it." She exclaimed as they reached the sixth floor and everyone piled out, Johnny in front.

They stood at the door, which indicated room 609, Johnny opened the door for them with the keys Mac had given him and placed their luggages inside. "Here you go, Sir." He handed them to Darien as a tip was placed in his hand. "Thank you, Sir. If you need anything, just ask for me, Johnny. Good day." And left, closing the door behind, but not before greeting the rest of her friends.

_Must be a regular job._ Serena looked around the room as it was much bigger than Darien's apartment. _This must be twice as big as Darien's old place, the balcony even looks bigger!_

"I take it you already know him." She winked at Mina, Amy, and Lita. They each sent her a cheeky grin as Mina responded.

"He's a nice guy with a wife and a soon to be born baby." Mina looked at her watch and gasped slightly and received puzzled looks from everyone. "Jason. She'll be here soon, I have to go get her from Sori-san." He nodded in confirmation and Mina dashed out of the apartment and down the hall. Then everyone, but Serena and Darien, understood.

Jason saw the puzzled looks of the couple and shrugged. "You'll see." He noticed someone else was missing. "Hey, where's Luna? I bet Artemis wants to see her." Serena paused before opening the bag she had with her on the plane. '_Have to be careful about this.'_ A black figure leaped out and landed gracefully in front of everyone.

"Finally! It was getting quite stuffy in there." She stretched in a very cat-like way to get rid of the cramps.

"Are animals allowed in the building, Jason? If they're not, we have to hide her every time someone comes in that doesn't know about her..." Serena stopped her ranting for Jason, Amy, Greg, Lita, and Ken had begun to laugh lightly. Darien stood there, watching the scene unfold before him, wondering what in the world was going on.

"Geez, Sere, why do you think Mina and Jason recommended this apartment building in the first place?" Lita crossed her arms and Serena shrugged. Lita shook her head and was about to explain when Mina came back with a small animal in her arms.

"I'm back!" She closed the door behind her and turned around. The puppy in her arms looked around and stared at the two new people.

Serena gasped and gushed at the little puppy in her friend's arm. "Mina! It's so cute! I didn't know you got a puppy, but what about Artemis?"

Mina blinked for a few seconds and then it dawned on her about what she meant. "Oh, you mean this little girl here." Serena sweat dropped at just how clueless her friend was, but chose not to say anything. "She's not mine. I was actually just looking after her for a friend. I could never replace Artemis."

Knocking came from the door causing everyone to turn and look at it. Again, the person knocked. "I guess I should be the one to answer that." Serena got up from the chair she had recently sat on and opened the door with slight caution. "Can I help y-..?" She blinked and opened the door wider for a better view. "Tina? What are you doing here?" The girl on the other side of the door stared for a second until it registered in her brain of who it was.

"Serena? Wow. Three times in one day?" She smiled down at Serena for she was two inches taller than she was. Tina had black hair with barely visible red streaks dyed into it. She also had hazel eyes and a fair amount of tanned skin. Her hair was let down, cascading around her shoulders.

"So, how can I help...?" Serena stopped, mid-sentence, as she heard footsteps behind Tina. She, too, turned around to find out who it was and just stood there.

"Tina! Did you find Cirri and Mina?" The figure appeared just behind her friend, three inches shorter than her, but just visible enough so that Serena could see her. At the sound of this other voice, the puppy's ears perked up and jumped out of Mina's arms. She bounded out the door and towards the owner of the voice and barked, Mina shook her head and followed her out the door. "Cirri! There you are!" The girl picked up the puppy as she began licking her face in delight. "I missed you too." She giggled and just hugged the beagle puppy.

(AN: Think Shiloh.)

Mina, who had been surprised, and wondered what had happened to the puppy, gasped at the sight of the girl. "Steph! You're back!" Mina nearly tackled her to the ground as she hugged the girl holding the dog.

"Air...Mina...air..." The blonde laughed and released her. The next thing that happened was Tina being hugged by Mina. "Um...Mina?" Stephanie laughed as Tina began to turn a bluish color. "I don't think Tina has enough air to actually tell you to release her." At this, Mina blushed slightly and let go. She was known to give death-gripping hugs, but that's what makes Mina, Mina.

"Sheesh, Mins, we've only been gone for a week." Tina managed to say while still taking in long, deep breaths to get her lungs working again. "And boy, you were right, Andrew IS a hunk." The two beamed at each other and giggled.

Stephanie rolled her eyes at the two. She watched people beginning to pile into the hallway and decided to greet them. "Hey Jace, Ames, Greg, Lita, Ken."

(AN: Jace and Ames are her nicknames for Jason and Amy. Like that wasn't obvious.)

"We didn't know you would also be coming back today." Lita went around the group and placed an arm around Stephanie's shoulders in a friendly manner. Stephanie and Tina had only met Lita and Ken a week ago, the day they were leaving for the tour. It was a very brief encounter, but they managed to make friends with each other. "Oh, sorry. This is Serena and Darien, the friends we were telling you about." Lita pointed them out as she introduced them by name.

Serena stepped up and held out a hand. "Hi! I hope we can become friends." Stephanie smiled and gladly shook her hand, but shyly. She was shy when it came around to meeting new people. But once she got to know them better, the shyness disappeared, but not entirely.

Darien repeated the action and also introduced himself. One question still lingered in his mind as Cirri barked once again. "Are animals not allowed in this building?"

Stephanie looked at her best friend and Tina decided to speak up. "Actually." She came around and took Cirri from her and the puppy attacked her with various licks of greetings. "The owner of this building makes it possible for animals to stay. They really love animals." Darien nodded, accepting her answer, and excused himself for a second as he went back inside. She turned her attention to Serena. "That's why these apartments are so popular." concluded Tina.

Serena smiled and thought it was some sort of sign that she was to bump into Tina again. "That's really great!" She was happy to know that she wouldn't have to hide Luna. "Oh, Luna, you can come out now." She turned around and was greeted by Darien standing in the doorway holding her black cat. "So that's why you went back inside." He just grinned and handed her Luna.

"Whoa!" Everyone's gaze turned to Stephanie and she blushed in embarrassment, rubbing the back of her neck out of habit. She laughed nervously and stepped closer to Serena. "I've never seen anyone own a black cat. Some people believe too much in that bad luck stuff." She paused. "May I pet her?"

Serena nodded, surprised at the manners this girl had. Her hand reached out to scratch Luna under the chin. She purred in response and leaned into her hand more and she giggled. "Nice crescent moon." She studied the symbol on the cat and was about to touch it when she realized something.

Tina sensed it and turned around, puppy in arm. "Is there something wrong, Steph?"

Worry was evident in her eyes. She only shook her head in response, though. "Nothing. Cirri just has a symbol on her forehead too, remember?" Everyone glanced at each other then at the puppy in Tina's arms. "Oh, um, here. Look for yourselves." She took Cirri from Tina and turned her around in her arms so that her forehead was in clear view. Just among the patch of dark brown fur was a faint yellow symbol. It looked something like this; ¤

"Stephanie, Tina, I see you've found her." Ms. Sori came out of her apartment door of 606. She was an elderly woman in her 60's. She lived alone and the girls took it into their account to visit her whenever they could.

Both girls turned around and smiled. "Hai." Tina bowed her head as did Stephanie. They had learned Japanese from her for they found it quite interesting to learn.

"Ah, Greg. Would you please introduce me to our new neighbors?" Greg, having kept quiet the whole time, nodded.

"Sori-san this is Serena and Darien, they just arrived from Japan. We told you about them when we first came here, remember?" Greg pointed to each of them and Luna meowed. "Oh, and this is Luna." Ms. Sori moved closer and scratched Luna behind the ears and smiled.

"A pretty cat she is." She glanced up at Serena. "I hope you visit a poor old lady like me."

Serena smiled. "You are not as old as you seem, Ms. Sori."

The old woman smiled and motioned for Darien to bend down to her height. "She's a keeper, I say." He smiled and whispered in her ear.

"I know." Then she began heading back to her apartment, ready for some sleep.

"I don't know about you young people, but I'm turning in." Everyone stifled a yawn, some from jet lag, others from lack of sleep, or just from waking up too early in the morning.

"Good night, Ms. Sori." They all chorused as she disappeared from their view.

_This has been one exciting day._

Serena looked around at her friends and the two, no, three friends she had just made. Actually, make that four if you include Cirri.

"We'll be heading back now, hang out later?" Ken, the other male that had been quiet, suggested as four of them headed for the elevator. The other four nodded in response as the other group stepped into the elevator which was to stop on the fifth and third floors.

Stephanie pulled out her cell phone and looked at Tina. "I'll have Jim drop you off, okay?"

Tina had been rubbing Luna's head and stopped to face her. "Are you sure?" She shrugged in response. "If you say so." She speed dialed a number and handed Cirri to Tina and moved a couple of feet away from the group.

"Jim? How come I've never heard of him?" Mina nudged Tina, hoping to get some answers.

She shook her head in amusement and kept up a playful smile. "Oh? He's a driver. And that's all you're getting out of me." Her smile grew as Mina frowned at her response. "Don't worry, you'll figure it out sooner or later." No one caught what she mumbled after.

"He'll be downstairs in five minutes, Nan." She pocketed her purple flip phone and took Cirri back from Tina.

_Poor girl._

The puppy was starting to fall asleep after all the excitement. "Um, it was nice to finally meet you. They told us so much about you." She gave a small smile towards Serena and Darien. Something was missing when she smiled, though.

Serena nodded. "Hopefully it has all been about good things." She sent Mina a look while she just whistled innocently.

Jason chuckled and saved her. "Don't worry, nothing bad at all..." He paused and whispered to Darien. "...At least in our opinions." He winked and Darien laughed along with him. Serena pouted and Mina kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.

Tina was stretching as she yawned. "I better get going. Jimmy can be cranky, if you know what I mean." She winked as Stephanie, Mina, and Jason laughed. She gave one last wave before disappearing through the elevator doors.

Stephanie yawned as she cradled the beagle in her arms. "I guess I should get Cirri's stuff, eh?" She turned to Mina for acknowledgement and received it. "Maybe I'll finally get to see what Artemis looks like also." Mina and Jason were always too busy to getting around to showing her the cat that happened to be the talk of many chats.

'_We need to speak to Artemis anyway.' _Serena thought as she watched them walk away. "I'll come along, too, Luna has been missing him lately." In response to what she said, the black cat gave a short 'meow'. "Darien, do you mind starting to unpack without me?" She gave him one of her pouts, but with her famous puppy dog eyes.

_Maybe he'll get the message if he gets it right._

Darien looked skeptical for a moment and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, yeah. I always start without you anyway." She kissed his cheek and joined the little group walking towards Mina and Jason's apartment, which was suite 608.

They opened the door and the group split into pairs. Mina went with Stephanie to retrieve the puppy's items, while Jason went with Serena and Luna to see Artemis.

Jason looked in the basket that was Artemis' bed. "Hm. He was here when we left this morning." Then he checked behind the kitchen counter and laughed. "Artemis! We told you not to eat the strawberry jam while we were gone!" He picked up the white bundle of a mess and placed him in the sink. It was big enough to fit five cats as big as Artemis.

"No! Please, Jason, anything but water!" Serena and Luna laughed as Jason sprayed him full force with water. "Ahh! Glub. Glub." At least he was clean.

Mina and Stephanie chose that moment to appear as Mina pulled the cat out of the sink and began to dry him off. "I thought I heard somebody else's voice in here..." Jason sweat dropped, Serena looked at Luna, Luna looked at Mina, and she looked at Artemis. "Did I say something wrong?"

Serena turned around and put on her best poker face. "Jason likes to use Artemis as a ventriloquist dummy. He was showing us, Luna and me, his latest act."

Her attention was now on Jason. "Yeah, Steph, um, today's act was, 'What a cat would say if he were plunged into a sink and was forced to take a bath' act." She slowly nodded and chose not to say anymore about it.

"I'll just nod and agree." She picked up the box with all the items in it with one hand and headed for the door. "Well, thanks for taking care of Cirri for me. I really appreciated it. And a pure black and white cat was really great to see." Serena opened the door for her for it was nearly impossible to do it with a dog in one arm and a box full of dog items in the other. "Thanks." She went through and turned left. "Oh, by the way." Serena waited. "I live in 607." And she headed to the room at the end of the hallway.

She closed the door behind her and heaved a sigh of relief. "That was almost too close, Jason." He only shrugged and plopped down onto the couch.

"I wouldn't say it was that bad." Mina had finished grooming Artemis and now he looked like a large puffball. "Hehe. You don't look that bad, Arty."

Luna was trying her best to not laugh and her face turned red in doing so. "Y-yeah...Not b-bad at a-ll." Then she cracked and began rolling around on the floor in laughter.

"Laugh it up, chuckles." Artemis retorted and jumped up onto the living room chair. "Now, about Scout business." This caused Luna to calm down immediately and joined him atop of the chair.

Her eyes held a serious look as both cats waited for Serena and Mina to sit down. "Well, Artemis? Is there something you should be telling us?"

Jason turned off the TV as there were no good shows on at the moment. "There are actually two Scouts and two other Generals here." Both Serena's and Luna's eyes grew wide. "One Scout always appears in every battle along with the two Generals. But the other..."

"What about the other one?" Serena felt like she should know these new people, but somehow didn't.

_Maybe they know where Hans and Abby are._

Perhaps they were apart of her past that she still did not remember. "Jason?"

Mina continued for him. "The other Scout we've only seen once. While the others we know their names, their superhero names." She paused and noticed how everyone waited. "They don't use 'Sailor' before their names. The girl scout we see every battle is Xantara. Her uniform is the same as ours, but where we have signature colors, hers is of a pale yellow."

Artemis nodded in confirmation. "She is truly powerful. Maybe even more powerful than all of the scouts combined. I'm just glad she is on our side." He jumped down and onto the table. "Mina and the others have tried to talk to her, but have failed countless times."

Jason sighed since he knew he was of no help, having no powers, of course. "Shadow is one of the Generals names. His is like the guys' uniforms but more of a pitch black." Serena's, as well as everyone else, had turned their attention to him. "And the other is...Yue. His suit is partially white and partially blue."

(AN: I know! Card captors. But I had to use it. All these names have some meaning.)

Luna still had some questions running through her mind. "What of this other Scout you told us about? Does she not have a name?"

Mina glanced at her boyfriend and loyal cat and sighed. "Well, she also does not use the term 'Scout' before her name." Serena nodded and urged her to continue on, no more suspense. "Xia, that's what she said her name was. Then she disappeared, literally, before our eyes."

"Disappeared?" Serena asked, but Mina didn't have a chance to answer.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Three quick beeps and Serena pulled out her communicator. "Raye? What is it?" Raye was transformed in her scout form and seemed to be running.

"Serena! There's an attack going on at the stadium. I've already contacted Amy and Lita, everyone is on their way. Take Mina and Darien and head over there!" She didn't even wait for a response as she closed off the connection.

"You heard her, I'll go get Darien really fast." Serena bolted out of Mina's apartment, Artemis following her in the process after a quick instruction from Mina. "I'm guessing they went on ahead and you're going to show us where they are." He nodded as she and Darien transformed and leapt out the window to their destination.

AN: Hm, this turned out longer than I expected. Is it just me, or is every chapter getting longer than the one before it? Well, thanks for reading what I have so far.

B-chanz

Translations:

Hai - Yes.

Meanings:

Xantara - Protector of the Earth

Shadow - Shade from Sun

Yue - Moon

Xia - Glow of the Sunrise


	4. Chapter 3: Hospital, oh joy

Disclaimer: Okay, okay, I don't own Sailor Moon

**Disclaimer:** Okay, okay, I don't own Sailor Moon.

**AN:** Hehehe. I know I haven't updated in a long time. Oh, if you have any ideas to add into the story, I'll gladly put them in. I may need some more inspiration to continue writing some more over summer vacation because starting next month I'm going to be in some practices for my best friend's debut. I have to dance and everything. So I might have to speed up the process a little more before practices start, that is, if I have the will to do so. And I suck at battle scenes, so bare with me here.

And all you people out there just too lazy to review or just have some other reason, don't pity me and review. I just hate those kinds.

B-chanz

**hikarisailorcat:** Why thank you. I thought it was pretty good myself, considering how bad I am at writing stories. hint hint Thanks for being kind of enough to actually review again. XD And I -did- get a longer review from you. Whoopee!

Legend:

'_Thoughts'_

"Normal speaking"

_-Dream Sequences/Flashbacks-_

Chapter 3 to Dreams and Wishes

It hadn't even been five minutes before they began to hear the battle cries of her fellow Scouts and Generals. "The stadium is just up ahead, you two." Artemis informed the two as he kept up with their speed, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. "I hope the Scouts are holding up..." The cat shook his head, erasing all thoughts of doubt in his mind.

Sailor Venus was getting restless as she fired her attack, hoping to at least deal some damage. "...Venus...Love Chain..." She whipped her arm up and brought it down. "...Encircle!" Her attack was a success as the chain wrapped around the creature's arms. "Yes...no!"

"Is this child's play?" The morphed Maggot bared its fangs and sprayed some of its acidic ooze onto the chain and watched it melt. "Is that all you have?" Venus stood bewildered as her chain diminished into nothing as the Maggot began squirming its way towards her, at an incredible speed, I may add.

The trio had arrived at that very moment. Sailor Moon quickly surveyed the situation and gasped. "Venus! Get out of the way!" She began to run towards her comrade, even if it was much too late to do anything, she had to try.

_Please legs...go faster._

Venus had snapped out of her reverie at the sound of Sailor Moon's voice and soon realized the trouble she was in.

_I've got to reach her..._

She had noticed that the other scouts had been slightly injured by the Maggot earlier in battle, the Generals at their side.

"Look out!" A tall figure that was near Sailor Venus cried out and pushed her out of the way, knocking her to the ground. "Errrrrrgh..." The man groaned as he took the force of the attack, falling to the ground unconscious, wounded.

Venus groaned from the impact to the ground and realized what had just happened. She turned around to look at her savior and her eyes widened. "Jason! No..." Venus stumbled as she ran to him and cradled his head in her lap. She forced back the tears that wanted to escape.

Sailor Moon glared at the monster and was just about ready to claw at its ugly face when a different, yet familiar, voice stopped her. "Don't move." She looked around for the source of the voice.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Serena wasn't in the mood to play hide and seek. She was still tired from the flight they had taken and had wanted to take a nice, long nap. Jet lag was starting to affect her system.

The new Scout materialized between her and the monster. "Xantara is a name you will remember." She bore the same uniform as the rest of the scouts. Her signature colors were of a pale yellow and, of course, white. Her face was a fuzzy picture due to the magic to protect her identity; the other Scouts also had this to their advantage back when they didn't know each other. But they could make out her black hair and a few streaks of red. "Now, to dispose of this creature." Upon closing her eyes, a staff appeared in her hands, facing the creature side ways. The Maggot, who seemed surprised by Xantara's appearance, was soon charging at her with the same speed and attack that it had used when attacking Venus.

Tuxedo Mask watched with surprise as the Scout would take on the creature that the others had surprisingly been having trouble with. "Is she really as powerful as Venus said she is?" He looked down at Artemis who only watched with awaiting eyes. Something seemed strange about this Scout. Could she have been a part of their past?

"Langit at Mundo..." She opened her eyes and pointed her staff at the charging creature. "...Putok!" A small orb of energy had formed at the tip of her staff as she chanted and was released as soon as she had finished. When it had made contact, it enlarged tremendously, the Maggot absorbed inside and trapped. When the attack diminished, no traces of a battle could have been seen. Xantara smiled and the staff disappeared seeing as her duty was done, she closed her eyes and concentrated on teleporting herself away.

Something itched in Serena's mind. So, she decided to find out now while she still had the chance. "Wait!" Xantara opened her eyes, stopping her concentration, her attention on the Scout. Sailor Moon was standing three feet away from her. _'I need to know...'_ She held a glint of hope in her eyes as she spoke. "You seem familiar to me, as if I met you a long time ago." The blurred face of the Scout helped hide the surprise in hearing Sailor Moon's words. "Are you Princess Abigail?"

Xantara sighed and seemed to be looking up at the half Moon. "I have not heard that name in a long time."

"So you are her! My sister!" Sailor Moon was ecstatic, her search was now complete. She was about to hug the Protector of the Earth, but stopped as the scout held up a gloved hand to stop her from making any movement.

"I did not say that I am..." Xantara turned and noticed the wounded man. Sailor Moon shook her head in dismay, not wanting to believe it. "...And I did not say I am not. All your questions will be answered in due time, Princess." She gestured to Venus and Jason. Sailor Moon's eyes grew wide. She knew she was a Princess? "I suggest you bring him to the Health Sciences Hospital, someone will be there waiting to tend to him." Before she could utter a single word, she materialized out of sight.

Serena stood there for a few seconds until she heard Mina's voice. "Hurry! He needs help immediately!" Mina had already changed back into her civilian self after Xantara had disappeared. The others had followed suit and were soon by her side, lifting the unconscious man slowly.

_Just who are you, Xantara?_

Serena looked up at the Moon for an answer, but received none.

_I will find out._

She sighed once more and helped to take Jason to the Hospital they were instructed to head towards.

They were now all sitting in the waiting room, most of them bandaged up as soon as they had entered the building. Serena and Raye had decided to take a walk to kill time. "Our first day and this has already happened..." Both girls had stopped in front of the room where the kids who stayed at the hospital played in during their free time.

"You think he'll be okay, right?" Serena surveyed a little boy stacking up building blocks. She smiled as one of his friends came up and asked if he could make it tumble and he allowed him to do so.

"So how have you and Darien been lately?" The priestess had a mischievous glint in her eyes and Serena caught it.

"Ever since Rini returned to her time, he's been acting quite strange lately." She leaned up against the wall for support as Raye raised an eyebrow. "I don't know. It just feels like he's keeping something from me. Like the time he had those dreams that caused us to break up?"

The priestess, however, was sensing another presence and narrowed her eyes. "Who's there?" The person gasped and came out from around the corner and out into the light. It was then Serena's turn to be surprised.

"Steph? Is that you?" Serena stepped closer and her assumptions were correct.

Stephanie sighed in relief. "Oh, good! I thought you were people that were going to harm the children for a second." Raye looked from one to the other, wondering who this girl was. Raye seemed to be sensing something different, but not from this person.

Serena noticed the confusion in the priestess' eyes and slapped her head. "Raye, this is Stephanie, she lives in the same apartment building as me and the others. Steph, this is Raye, she also arrived here from Japan with us."

They shook hands with smiles on their faces. Stephanie seemed to have noticed the bandaged cuts and bruises on Raye, but did not question her about it. Raye surveyed the girl. Black hair, dark brown eyes, and about 5'4". "What brings you here?" She glanced at the bags in the other girl's hands.

She followed her gaze. "Oh, these? It's for them." She pointed to the room they were standing in front of. "I volunteer here for the kids when I have the time and I haven't seen them since I went on tour. I'm just waiting for Tina to come by. She called me at the last minute and said she was going to be a little late." Stephanie paused and studied Raye for second. "I think I may have seen you in Japan...at that temple, right?"

Raye nodded. "You were with those tourists." She looked up at the ceiling, reminiscing. She figured the other girl with her at that time was Tina.

"Steppy!" All three girls turned around and noticed a little girl, about the age of six, grinning at them. "You're back!" And she ran towards 'Steppy'.

She laughed as she nearly fell over by the mere force that was now wrapping themselves around her legs. "Yes, Yoko." The little girl giggled. "Sorry, I have to leave you guys for now. If you see Tina, tell her I'm already here."

"It was nice meeting you, Steph." Raye sent her a smile and received one in return. Serena, too, smiled, with some hesitation.

_Tina...hmm. There's something strange about her._

Serena thought as she had one final question. "Who's watching Cirri?" The teenager paused halfway through the door.

"Oh. She's in there with the kids." She shook her head. "I have special permission from the head of this building." Sending them one last smile, she disappeared only to be bombarded with the children she had grown accustomed to.

Raye was confused as ever and needed answers right away. "Cirri? Who in the world is that?" They both started walking their way back to the waiting room as they had been gone for quite some time.

"That's the puppy that she owns. Animals are allowed in our apartment building." Serena shrugged. "Get this, Cirri has this weird symbol on her forehead much like Luna and Artemis, but slightly different."

The priestess thought for a second and shook off the weird feeling. "Does the symbol look like a sun?" She nodded in response.

"Yeah. How did you figure that out, Raye?" Serena noticed the slight change in her friend's behavior and wanted to know if something was up. She crossed her arms as they rounded a corner.

"It was because..." Raye drifted off as she focused her attention on someone that looked _very_ familiar. She stopped walking, watching the person leaving the building.

"Raye?" Serena shook the priestess. "Raye! Snap out of it!"

The raven-haired girl blinked before shaking her head. "I thought I saw someone I once knew." She looked into Serena's eyes, worry evident in them. "It's nothing, Sere. Let's get back before they send the police to find us." Serena sighed and followed her back to the waiting area. Raye would tell her when she was ready and she'll be there to listen.

"What's the patient's statistics?" The Doctor pulled out a chart as the Nurse filled him in. "Gang beat up, you say?" The Nurse nodded and indicated a whole bunch of them had come in with cuts and bruises except two of them.

She was leading him towards the small group as she continued to explain. "Yes, Doctor, their cuts have been treated to as soon as they had arrived. They wish not to say more than what is needed, it seems." They stopped a few feet from them and the Doctor surveyed them a moment longer.

"Thank you, Claire. That will be all." The Nurse nodded and left to tend to other patients. He sat down in one of the chairs of the waiting room, noticing that the whole group had spotted him and he would have to explain.

Mina was still in a state of shock and couldn't do anything, so Amy spoke for her. "Doctor, what is the diagnosis of our friend?" Amy had a bandaged wrist and a bandage across her left cheek, along with a couple of bruises that were soon to form. Mina suffered only a couple of cuts for Jason took the full force of the attack. Raye, Jadeite, Malachite, and Zoisite suffered minor cuts and bruises.

"Sit down, please, and I will tell you." Everyone whom was still standing managed to find a seat. "I'm Dr. Daniels."

"Ugh..." He opened his eyes, but was greeted by a sudden blindness. "I feel like crud." Jason could tell from the abrupt pains in his muscles he would feel by making any sort of movement.

"Don't worry, everything will be okay." A voice on his right calmly stated. It was a woman's voice, a very calm and soothing one.

"Who...?" He attempted to open his eyes again, but his vision was blurred and unfocused.

"You will find out someday. I promise..." She whispered so quietly that he had to strain his ears to hear her. The next thing he knew was that a golden-yellow aura surrounded the woman and then transferred to him.

The feeling was a warm, safe feeling. "What-?"

"Shh."

And then he blacked out.

The Doctor sighed; he always hated to be the bringer of bad news. "He has a broken rib cage and some fractured bones." Mina cried silently, the guys' had their heads bowed as did the rest of the girls. "But let's not lose hope; he may not be paralyzed as we assumed he may be." Someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Doctor, but we need you to see this." It was the same Nurse from before, Claire.

"I will be there in a minute, Claire." Dr. Daniels turned his attention back to the group, but the Nurse didn't move and rather continued.

"Now, Doctor." Her eyes held patience and surprise. He merely sighed as he stood up and waited for her to explain. "It's about Jason Watner, you must see this." Mina's ears perked up at the sound of his name.

"What's wrong with him? Don't tell me he's dead!" She was now standing in front of the Nurse, hysterical. Nurse Claire backed up a step and shook her head.

"I can assure you he's quite far from being dead." Everyone stared blankly at her, as did the Doctor. "It is hard to explain, it would be easier for you to see for yourself." Without waiting for any kind of response she began heading towards the ICU room. They stopped in front of the doors a few moments before the Nurse spoke up again. "Have a look for yourself." She pointed to the small windows built into the door.

The Doctor was the first to look and his eyes widened at the sight. Mina saw this and decided to look in, resisting her fear, and gasped. The Doctor had already pushed the door open and was examining the man. "What...? How...?"

Jason looked at the man and smiled. "Hi, Doctor, is there something wrong?" He was up and standing after unplugging all the wires connected to his arms. He was just finishing dressing up when he entered. Dr. Smith was already studying him for any sign of the injuries that had once been visible.

"Jason!" Mina screeched and ran in, the Doctor moved aside, as she nearly tackled him to the ground in a fierce hug, but was saved by the wall. He merely laughed and hugged her back.

He stroked her hair and whispered in her ear. "Hey, Baby." He could tell his shirt was getting soaked and he smiled. Jason noticed all the other people that had begun to gather around in his room. "Hey!" He grinned at them as they just stared back, confused. They huddled around him after shaking themselves out of their stupor.

Darien had an odd sense that something, more like someone, had been here. He scanned the room, hoping to find some trace of whoever it was that was in the room.

_Why do I sense energy from Mother Earth? I thought I was the only one that had the ability to use Earth's natural power, other than my parents of long ago._

He noticed a faint golden-yellow glow that surrounded Jason's entire body. "Amy. Will you scan him?" He turned to the blue-haired girl and was surprised to see that she was already busy.

"One step ahead of you, Darien." She smiled slightly as she continued to type information into her Mercury computer. Raye noted that the faint aura she was sensing now was very different than the one at the airports.

Serena placed a hand on her head, shaking slightly. "Why do I get the feeling I've seen this before?"

"_Ouch!" A five-year-old princess cried out as she scraped her knee on the cement. She had been running in a game of tag, but tripped on the hem of her little dress. Her knee had turned red and started to bleed a little. She blew on it to ease the pain._

_Someone kneeled in front of her, worry in his or her eyes. "Sissy?" The princess looked up, but the face was a blur. "Pwomise not to tell anyone, okay?" The girl, about four years old, stuck out her pinkie._

_Little Serena nodded and linked her own pinkie with the girl. "I promise." Pinkie swears were sacred to the two of them. It was a promise that was always meant to be kept. The other girl nodded and unlinked their fingers._

"_Just welax." The child still had problems pronouncing the letter 'r'. She closed her eyes and placed both her hands over the princess' knee, but not touching it. Serena watched every little movement the girl did. A small golden-yellow glow had formed around her hands and then the glow transferred into the wound. Serena's eyes grew wide as she watched the wound disappear as if it was never there._

"_Magic..." The Princess whispered in awe. A hand was in front of her face indicating that she needed to get up. She pulled herself up and jumped to test out her knee. "It's better than before!" She giggled and engulfed the smaller girl into a hug._

_She gasped and struggled to break free. "Se...wee...na..." She laughed some more before releasing the younger girl. She took this time to fill her lungs back up with fresh air._

"_Let's continue our game!" Serena bounded off away from the girl. "You're still it!" And she ran as fast as her little legs could carry her._

_A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips. "You awe welcome, Sewena." She shook her head before running after the princess. A slight limp was evident in the girl's step..._

Serena shook her head.

_Abby...were you truly here?_

There must have been some other logical reason as to how Jason recovered so quickly. But how? She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to meet stormy blue eyes. Darien's eyes were filled with uncertainty and confusion, much like how she felt right now.

_Where are you, Abby?_

AN: If you thought this chapter was crummy, tell me. If you have any ideas as to what I will post in upcoming chapters, I would like to know what you think. You never know, you may be right. And that healing power up there is not mine. I do not own it nor will I ever claim it. Someone who wrote a Digimon fanfic owns it, but I forgot who it was, so all credit goes to them, not me!

B-chanz

Translations:

Langit at Mundo putok; Langit (Lung-it) means 'Heaven'. At (At) means 'And'. Mundo (Moon-d'oh...D'oh as how Homer Simpson would say it.) means 'Earth'. Putok (Pooh-took) means Blast/Explode/Explosion. Put them together and you get Heaven and Earth blast/explode/explosion.


	5. Chapter 4: Pluto, Whipped, Visit

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, etc, etc, etc

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon, etc, etc, etc.

**AN: **Next week practices start for the cotillion of my best friend's debut. So I wanted to get this chapter in before it started. Do you people have any an idea on which person is Abigail yet? Oh and the languages I will be using in here are English (Canada), Japanese (Japan), Tagalog (Philippines), and maybe some of another one.

B-chanz

**hikarisailorcat:** Yes, yes. To start out kind of lame was to see if I could get readers attentions then begin to add more interesting parts to see if they'd notice. So far, you're doing a pretty good job at keeping up. Maybe I'll see you through till the end of my story.

Legend:

'_Thoughts'_

"Normal speaking"

_-Dream Sequences/Flashbacks-_

Chapter 4 to Dreams and Wishes

She sighed and fell back into her bed, energy drained. "That took a lot out of me; I should never try that again." She closed her eyes and shook her head. She knew she had to use it again and again, no matter how many times she told herself she shouldn't. It was the only way she knew how to help quickly. The teenager slowly sat up and made sure her door was locked and that no one was within earshot. "You may appear now, Pluto."

Silence filled the room as she stood by her door. A gentle breeze soon conjured up in her room and then silence once again. "I have news, Princess." The Scout and Guardian of time was kneeling on one knee, staff in left hand while the other placed over her heart, head bowed.

The girl shook her head at the Scout. "Pluto, must you always appear bowing to me?" She walked over to the older woman and pulled her up. "I told you many times not to do that." She plastered on a frown.

Both of them were the same height. Pluto only smiled at the teenager and proceeded to tell her of the news she brought. "Your future self has sent me here to tell you of some things." She paused and sat on the chair that was provided for her.

"Has the future been sent off course a bit more than it was again?" The teen sat down on her bed once again. The future has been shifting off course for awhile and she had been trying to get it back onto its path. She sighed and looked Pluto square in the eyes. "Don't leave me hanging, Pluto, answer me."

Pluto smiled. "It has not been steered off course, Princess, but has been slightly steered _back_ on course." This caused the other girl to be silent. "Something in your time has caused the future to return to normal, even if it was just a little bit."

The teenager began pacing around the room, wondering what could have caused this slight change. "Nothing big has happened, other than all the Scouts finally arriving here in this city." She stopped and looked up at the ceiling in thought. "You don't think they're starting to get their lost memories back, right?"

"It is a possibility." The Scout stood up, her staff still in hand.

"Isn't it still a bit too early for them to remember? I mean, it could cause some disturbances in this time." Pluto shook her head while knowing full well what was to happen.

"If they are remembering, only bits and pieces of it will be revealed to them." The teenager turned her head to the side in question. "They will not be able to see the face of which they seek." The girl heaved a sigh of relief. "One last thing before I head back to my post."

"Yes, Pluto?" She had sat down in the chair that Pluto once occupied and gave her full attention.

"Has your friend revealed to you her revelation, yet?" The Scout stood by the bedroom window, but still out of sight from any bystanders. It was pitch black outside as it was night. Those who had jobs were still awake, the ones that did not, partied at night.

She shook her head. "She is loyal, as I told you she would be." She leaned over and picked up her transforming wand off the dresser. She twirled it in her hand, much like one would with a baton. "She keeps secrets to herself and doesn't go off gossiping it to someone else." Her wand was pale yellow and had a symbol of a musical note placed on the top.

"We now have to keep a close eye on her. Orb may have their target on her to use her as bait to get to you." Pluto explained, rubbing her tired eyes. (AN: I know, I know. What kind of name is Orb for the bad guys?) "I must leave now; do you have any messages you wish for me to pass on?"

The girl shook her head after thinking about it. "Just the usual, Pluto." The usual meant to inform her of any news of the future's course.

Pluto nodded and closed her eyes. "There will be a few visitors from the future." Before the girl could question her, the Scout was gone in a gust of wind.

'_Why does she _never_ explain what she tells me?' _She sighed. "I wonder who will be coming this time." She placed the wand into her dresser and unlocked her door before dropping into the confinements of her bed and lulling into a deep slumber.

The Doctor shook his head and left the Nurse to handle the papers for discharge. "You will be able to leave tonight, Mr. Watner, as there are no signs of any injuries whatsoever." He received a nod from Jason and left the room, as there were more patients to look at.

This wasn't the only case that had been miracle lifesavers over the past few months. Most of the children that had come in with serious injuries or sicknesses recovered the next day. The adults have had similar cases, but it seems that they would not speak about it. All the staff members believe it's the medicine and operations they do on the children and adults. The Doctor knew better. Sure it would help progress in their recovery, but who or what could possibly be doing all of this?

Jason smiled as Mina blew her nose into a tissue. "Mina, baby, I'm okay." She looked up and hugged him. He had been scared that he was going to die after the battle, but some mysterious woman had helped him recover.

Darien looked out the ICU door and made sure no one was within earshot. Then turned his attention to the Mercurian girl. "Amy?" He moved away from the door, seeing as the coast was clear, and stood beside Serena. "Have you finished analyzing?"

Amy stopped typing and looked up at her future King. "All I can say is that whoever was in here used mother earth's energy." She shook her head in confusion. "What I can't figure out is how someone else can use it." As far as everyone knew, Darien was the only one that possessed that kind of power.

Raye narrowed her eyes. Something was definitely up. "Perhaps this person was also a part of our past?" All eyes were on the priestess. "Think about it. The royal family on Earth was able to use this kind of power." She began pacing around the room. "Maybe Darien had another relation in his family that he has not yet remembered?"

It was a possible solution, but who could it be? "From her voice, this person is a girl." Jason gave in his two cents of what he knew about the person. Mina had finally calmed down and it gave Jason a chance to speak.

"That helps narrow down the population..." Amy began typing in her mini-computer again. "...by half." She shook her head in dismay. "Darien, do you recall any relatives from the past? I mean any that you may have thought to be related to you?"

'_Relatives...'_ He placed a hand on his chin and thought about it. "Maybe. Give me a few moments to think about it." His eyes held a daydreaming look as something slowly came to mind...

_A young Prince Darien was sneaking out of his room to look at the full Moon outside in the garden. The sight of the night sun intrigued him. He was almost clear of the guards, just one more step and..."Ah!" Someone had tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to jump in surprise._

"_What are you doing?" Oh. It was just his cousin. She was barely four years old while he was eight. He placed a finger on his lips that signaled her to be quiet. Then motioned for her to follow._

"_We're going outside." He looked left, then right, and finally behind them. "We're going to my little garden."_

"_Ohhhh." She whispered in awe. At times like these, she loved going to his garden. It always showed a lot of life. "Don't you think we'll get into big trouble? Mommy and Daddy told me not to go outside without guards." They were now in the small garden the Prince took care of._

_Darien laughed. "Don't worry, cousin. I'm here to protect you." He did a pose. His right foot on a boulder whiles both his hands on his waist. He tried to look as heroic as possible, even if he was wearing pajamas. "As future King, I will banish those who wish to harm those I care about." She giggled at his declaration._

"_You better live up to that, King Darien." She curtsied in her nightgown, adding sarcasm on his future name. "You just swore to the Goddess Selene, so you have to keep your word!" She pointed up to the full Moon and he tilted his head up to look at it._

_He bowed under the Moon's light. "I shall keep my word." As soon as he said that, his body met the ground. "Oomph!"_

_A series of laughter erupted from the both of them. "Race you back inside!" And she was gone before he could even see which way she went._

_Sighing, he looked up at the Moon and nodded. "I will live up to my duties." He picked up a blood red rose from his garden and began heading back._

He blinked a few times. Where had that come from? "Darien?" Serena was looking up at him with a concerned look. It was obvious she had been watching him. He gave her a weak smile to reassure her everything was fine. She only nodded with a small smile, which satisfied him.

"Amy, I think I may have had a cousin." The computer whiz once again stopped typing. "I do not know her name as of yet. I just had a strange flashback just now." Darien shrugged his shoulders while Serena looked at the ground.

She was deciding on whether or not to tell them of the memory she had earlier. Serena looked up from the tiled floors and decided against it. Maybe some other time.

Mina suddenly yawned. "Can we discuss this tomorrow? I'm starting to get sleepy." She leaned into her boyfriend's chest as he wrapped his arms around her. That one yawn caused everyone else to yawn, similar to how dominoes start and end.

Malachite looked at his watch and sighed. He took a hold of his wife's hand and headed for the door. "Yes, we should discuss this tomorrow." Zoisite agreed with him as they headed out of the room. The two of them married a year after they were revived and were back on the good side.

Jadeite nudged Jason in the ribs. "Yeah, man, we know you want to try out some things tonight!" He winked causing every girl in the room to blush. Raye, however, was immune to this and whacked him on the head.

"Jed!" She screamed in his ear, eye twitching irritably. She stopped screaming in his ear as soon as she felt she did enough damage to them. Jadeite cringed and rubbed both his head and ear.

After all the papers of discharge were signed, everyone went their separate ways. But Jason pulled Jadeite back from the rest. "Dude. You're way too whipped with Raye. No wonder you've never...you know."

Jadeite blinked in confusion. "What is THAT supposed to mean?"

"JED! YOU GET OVER HERE NOW!" Raye screamed from the corner of the street. It was nearing 10 pm and everyone was tired. Her patience had been cut in half and was eager to get back.

He cringed. "Coming!" Then turned to Jason. "See ya tomorrow, Jason." And he ran to the where his girlfriend was. Jason shook his head and laughed.

"Whipped cream." He laughed once more and watched the four figures disappeared into the night.

"Jason! Hurry up! We don't have all night!" Mina exclaimed while walking with Serena and the others. He blinked and began jogging up to them. "That's my boy." She kissed him on the cheek and linked her arm with his. Serena and the others inwardly laughed.

All of them thinking, _'Whipped.'_ as they walked back to the Apartment Complex.

"Mrrmm..." She stretched and yawned. The smell of food was waking her up. Serena looked to her left to find it empty. Darien had already woken up. "It's only 6 am?" She groaned into her pillow and proceeded to lull back into sleep. Why did he have to torture her like this? She never heard the bedroom door open and close as a silent figure made their way to her. A sudden aroma filled her nostrils, pulling her away from her precious sleeping time.

"Wake up, Sere." Darien had brought the food into the bedroom and set it on a TV tray. When he saw no movement from her small body, he resorted to his last tactic. "You leave me no choice but to..." Serena began to panic, but didn't move a muscle. What could he be planning? She let out a snore, which Darien dubbed fake, causing his grin to grow.

Then she felt a slight poking in her ribs. She twitched, muffling her small giggles into the pillow as best she could.

_No! I...must...resist!_

Serena began to giggle hysterically as Darien tickled her more. "Daaaaaarien!" She whined in between laughs. He smiled down at her and stopped his tickle attack.

"Good morning, my Princess." He ducked and the pillow that was aimed for his head proceeded to hit the door. "My, my, you sure do have a temper today, huh?"

Serena crossed her arms and pouted. "Cheater." It wasn't fair that he knew all her weak spots and she didn't know any of his. "Bacon and eggs! Yum!" She gawked at her plate of food before inhaling it into her body. The little argument they had completely forgotten. Darien chuckled. Some things will never change.

Together they ate their breakfast while they watched TV in their room. Serena stole a glance at him from the corner of her eye. He was shirtless and wearing sweats. Other times she would be telling God how lucky she was to have him, but today was different. Putting down her glass of orange juice, she decided to ask him now. "Darien..." He turned his head towards her and cast a questioning gaze. As he tilted his head, his raven locks fell over his eyes.

She shook her head. "What's troubling you, Meatball head?" He shifted his resting position and sat up.

"Nothing. Forget it." She picked up her last piece of bacon and began chewing on it, her attention on the TV.

Darien immediately took a hold of her hand and kissed the palm of it. "If it's because you think I'm keeping something from you, don't let it get to you." He closed his eyes and hugged her. "It's nothing that would ruin what we have now. Trust me."

_He's getting good at reading my thoughts._

Serena hugged him back and inhaled his scent. A mixture of roses and cinnamon. She loved that smell. "I trust you..." They would've stayed like that for awhile longer if it wasn't for their doorbell ringing a few times. They released each other and looked at the clock.

"Who would be here at 6:37 in the morning?" He stood up after pulling on a shirt, much to Serena's dismay, and opened their bedroom door to open their front door.

"I can give you one guess, Darien. " Serena picked up the empty plates and headed for their small kitchen. Mina seemed like the person to appear at odd hours of the day. So she figured it could just be the blonde. She heard him open the door and some murmuring came after. "Am I right?"

She never heard the soft padding of feet enter the kitchen area. "Right about what, Meatball head?" Serena stopped drying her hands and turned around slowly.

Who she saw was a slight surprise to her. "Rini?" The thirteen-year-old girl nodded and proceeded to give her Future Mother a hug. Serena hugged back after shaking out of her stupor. She had not seen the girl for almost two years, why come back now?

Rini, sensing Serena's slight confusion, decided to clear that up. "There has been a time shift in the future." Both girls headed for the living room where Darien was already occupying a chair.

"Explain this time shift, Rini." He leaned forward, hoping to get a better grip on the situation by doing so. Every time his daughter came to their time, something was always bound to be wrong. He was, after all, their little messenger, as he would like to call her from time to time.

Rini nodded and continued her explanation. "Something in your time has caused ours to shift and change into something else."

Serena groaned. Why was it always in their time that something always had to mess up the future? "Go on."

The teenager drew in a breath. "It's about Aunty Abigail." Both Darien and Serena just stared at her.

_What does this mean?_

Was what was going through the couple's minds.

"...Luna!" She spotted the black cat enter the room through the window.

"Rini? What brings you here this time?" Luna jumped into the girl's lap and looked up at the slightly grown up girl. They filled her in on what little they knew, the cat shaking her head in the end. "This was bound to happen."

Darien clasped his hands together and placed it under his chin. "This has to do with our search, doesn't it?" Luna nodded. "But now we also have the problem of finding my cousin." Serena sighed; will their problems ever be over?

"Cousin? What cousin?" Rini stared at her Future Father in confusion. Since when did he have a cousin? She couldn't recall anyone that was related to him other than her Aunt in the future.

"You mean you don't know? Is she not there in the future also?" Darien stared back at Rini with the same look, only to receive a shake of her head. "How is it possible to have a cousin that does not exist in the future, but did in the past?"

Serena had had enough and stood up to finish washing the dishes. "I don't know, Darien, I don't know."

AN: Sorry if it's shorter than the previous chapter, but I wanted to get this one done and over with. I'm going to try something new in the next chapter. So...stay tuned?

B-chanz


	6. Chapter 5: Uncertainty

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Sailor Moon

**Disclaimer:** I do not and will never own Sailor Moon. Though I can have wishful thinking, no?

**AN:** You don't need to review or anything. I'll get these chapters up without those. Now on with the story.

B-chanz

Legend:

'_Thoughts'_

"Normal"

_-Dream sequences/Flashbacks-_

Chapter 5 to Dreams and Wishes

She placed her transforming tool into her purse, along with her communicator, and headed for the door. "Jason! I'm leaving whether you're with me or not!" She heard a groan come from their bedroom and sighed. "I'll tell Serena and Darien you'll be coming in a little later, then." Mina closed the door behind her before she could get another response.

Mina found that Artemis had left earlier. It didn't really seem like they've been in Canada for a month now. She paused and stood before her best friend's door. "Oh, shoot!" She slapped her forehead and turned on her heel, heading for the door at the end of the hall.

The blonde had forgotten that she had the money she borrowed from Stephanie more than a week ago and was going to pay her back. She placed her ear on the door and listened for any kind of movement before knocking. "Steeeeph! It's me! I've come to pay you back!"

"_Awwww...that's so cuuuute!" Mina, Jason, and Stephanie were at the mall and hanging out. All three of them had just finished eating a late lunch when the blonde spotted a big stuffed panda bear at the toy store._

_Jason sweat dropped before pulling out his wallet and shrugging. "Baby..." A tapping on his shoulder stopped him from saying anymore. A 100 Canadian bill was suddenly flung in front of his face. "No. I can't take that." Stephanie didn't take no for an answer and placed it into his hand before walking away._

"_Just take it, Jace." She was almost out of earshot. "And you better not pay me back!"_

_Mina saw the whole scene and her eyes just about burst out from their sockets. How could a 17-year-old have that kind of cash? She remembered how Stephanie mentioned to them about her having a job. She didn't say what she did, though..._

"Steeeeeeeph!" She knocked a couple of more times before giving up. She jiggled the doorknob, but it was locked. That must've meant the girl was out. She didn't hear the footsteps that silently swept across the carpeted hallway behind her.

"Is there something wrong, Mina-san?" The blonde spun around, slightly startled, and found Ms. Sori with a worried expression. "If you are looking for Stephanie, she may have gone to give Cirri a walk."

And that's when it hit the Mina in the head. A walk! How could she forget? Of course that would be the first thing she would do after coming back. Spending time with her lovable puppy. "Thank you for reminding me, Sori-san."

She was contemplating on whether or not to leave the envelope under the door, but decided against it and just slipped it into her bag once more. "Have a good morning, Mina; I must go see the doctors today."

Mina checked her watch. It read 7:47 AM. She held back in asking why so early. "I hope you come back soon, Sori-San." She and the others all knew about her condition. With one last nod to each other, the elderly woman headed for the elevator. Mina sighed and headed to her Princess' apartment door, knocking.

"Hello, Mina, we were just starting to talk about the Scouts." Darien opened the door wider for her and she walked in, taking off her shoes. Ami, Ken, Lita, and Greg were already there.

"Hey everyone!" She smiled at everyone as they all returned her cheerful greeting. Then Mina gasped. "Rini!" And she engulfed her into one of her famous death gripping hugs.

"Mina!"

"She's turning blue!"

"Let her go this instant, Mina! I do not want my daughter to die!" That, obviously, came from Serena. It was true; she didn't want to see her daughter die before her time was up. Mina, embarrassingly, laughed as she released the poor girl.

"Thank...you..." The pink-haired girl fell back against the seat of the sofa and proceeded to get her breathing back to normal.

It took everyone about five minutes to fill Mina in on what they were discussing. "So basically you have nothing?" Everyone shrugged his or her shoulders.

"That's not true." protested Rini. "Those four people have shown up in the future as well. They fought with the scouts and generals!" Silence followed her statement.

"Then you must know who they really are?" Darien inquired. Rini looked down at the ground. He sighed and kneeled down in front of his future daughter. "Rini, it is really important we find out who they are. If they are our friend or enemy?"

"...I'm sorry." Rini clasped her hands together on her lap. "Pluto made me swear that I would not tell you their true identities. Only to confirm the truth when you all figure out whom each one of them is."

Serena was now standing by the balcony windows, staring into the sunrise. "But why would she send you here if she knows we would be expecting answers from you?" Silence came from the young girl. Before a voice spoke up, one that was not produced by Rini.

"...Because it would alter the course of the future more than it already has." Everyone turned around, expecting to see Pluto, but was greeted by another unexpected surprise.

"Xia?" Rini blinked, obviously confused. No, she couldn't be the same Xia she knew back home. It was true because none of them could see her true face under the hidden spell ability, like Xantara's.

"How did you get in here? How did you know we would be here?" Lita questioned, obviously quite curious. Ken had to use all his strength to hold her down in place.

The scout clad in the same suit, but in lavender color, stood staring out the window as the sun slowly peeked over the horizon. "That is not what is important now." She stood still, standing in her spot, unmoving. "The important thing is for you all to remember your past."

"Wait." Amy was still puzzled. "Why is it that you chose to speak to us now?"

She stared back at the blue-haired genius. "I have my reasons." Xia looked at the moon princess a brief second before averting her gaze. "I suggest you call upon the rest of the inner scouts and generals so I do not have to repeat myself."

Without questioning her request, they contacted everyone via communicators. A few minutes passed as they waited on Raye and the others. As soon as they arrived, questions came from the new arrivals. "My name is Xia. In the past, I was not known in this form."

The priestess was sensing some immense force from this scout. Her eyes widened. So she was the cause of one of the aura's she was feeling back at the airports. Both in Japan and Canada. "Who are you really?"

"I...am not allowed to tell you my true identity. Do not worry, in time, the truth will be revealed."

"I'm getting tired of this whole truth thing." Serena sighed and stood in front of the scout, standing about two inches taller than the lavender clad scout. She stared her down.

Darien rubbed his tired eyes. "Are you able to answer the questions we have not yet been answered to?" Silence followed as the scout calmly stood there, everyone's gaze on her. Luna, Artemis, and Diana sat there, observing.

"The cousin you thought to have had in the past..." She stared straight into the Prince's eyes. "...Was not your cousin."

He blinked and shook his head. "That can't be true. I had a vision of it, so she must exist!"

Xia sighed. "Calm down, Prince Endymion, I am merely stating what is true." Serena went back to her seat seeing that the scout was going to do some explaining. "You had a sister, Prince, but she was thought to have died the day she was born. You were only five at the time, so I wouldn't be surprised if you do not remember the incident as much."

"Wait! Hold on!" Mina had finally spoken up. "You're telling us that Serena AND Darien had a sister? And that the cousin Darien thought he had, was not really his cousin?" Xia nodded.

"But there's more to it than that." Eyebrows were raised at this. "Princess Abigail and the Princess of Earth are..."

"That is enough, child of the sun." A firm, yet feminine voice bellowed. When everyone looked at the scout again, she was on one knee, right hand in a fist and over her heart.

"I am deeply sorry, my Queen." At this, the familiar figure of the Queen of the Moon appeared.

"Mother!" The Prince, including all the Generals and Scouts bowed.

The Queen looked around and smiled. "I see all of you have made it safely. I am sorry that Xia made an appearance today. It was not at all planned..." She looked upon the bowed Scout. It was not planned? "She has said more than was needed to."

Serena blinked. "Mother, she has not said much at all. Only that Darien didn't really have a cousin and a sister instead." She was now standing in front of Queen Serenity. "She was just about to say something about Abby and Darien's sister."

Queen Serenity shook her head. "I believe this has been lead on for far too long. Xia." The Scout stood upon hearing her name. "You are dismissed. No more shall be said about this situation." She nodded once and began fading away, but not before looking once more at the Prince and Princess.

"Queen Serenity, do you happen to know more than what we know at this moment?" Having just broken through his stupor of being told he did not have a cousin, he wanted answers from the Queen herself.

She clasped her hands in front of her, as a lady in her time would do, and answered. "I remember it all. Every little detail of it." Serenity closed her eyes and let a few tears shed. Those memories were painful, but it also caused a great joy to appear in her life, apart from her own daughter.

Serena took a step forward. "Mother..."

"I'm sorry, dear, I can't." Serenity slowly wiped the tears away. "It will all be clear to you someday." She slowly started to fade away. "Please be careful of Orb, they go for those people that you are close to, outside of everyone present here right now. Take care..."

And she was gone.

"What could have caused Queen Serenity so much joy and grief?" Standing up, Amy walked over to Serena and placed an arm around her shoulders. "I have a feeling Xia and Xantara may be connected to all of this." Serena turned and looked at her, and then at the small device she was now holding up. "Queen Serenity transferred some data into my computer moments before she left, but not much." She quickly typed on her mini computer. "Only the energy signatures of Princess Abigail and Darien's cousin were given."

"And?" Darien was sitting on the edge of his seat, hopeful. "Does it give us any clue as to whom they may be in this time?"

The computer genius hesitated to answer. "I also managed to gather energy signatures from both Xantara and Xia from our first meeting."

Serena understood where Amy was heading to. "Are you implying that they are connected to them in some way?"

Everyone was watching the two converse. Rini watching silently. Amy shook her head. "They are more than connected to them." She pressed a button and her screen projected onto the wall for everyone to see. "They _are_ them."

Silence. That was all she received.

They are them.

_No..._

They are them.

_"Oh, shut up!" She held her head and was very tempted to bang it against the trees bark, but held back. Those three words had been chanting for the past few minutes. And honestly? It was irritating. She was again in the same place with the tree that had petals blown off of it. "Why do I always end up here?"_

_"I planted this tree..." There was a slight hesitation. "...on the Moon."_

_She whirled around, and this time, she could make out a shadowy figure in the outline of a young girl. Though no other details were given. "Are you telling me we're on the moon?"_

_"Perhaps."_

_"And what's that supposed to mean?"_

_"If you remember the significance of this tree..."_

_"Go on."_

_"...Then you will begin to remember."_

_She stared hard at the girl before looking up at the gigantic tree. Soft, pink, petals blew all around her, caressing her cheek as she did so. The tree really did burst out beautiful flowers. It seemed highly familiar to her, but couldn't quite put in place what exactly held so much meaning to her._

_"I don't know." Frustrated, she continued. "What you said does not even make sense!" Serena crossed her arms. "If I remember so and so, then I will begin to remember" She scoffed. "Hah! That's not possible."_

_"Nothing is impossible; the mind makes you think that."_

_And, like before, she was pulled out before she could ask any other questions. Next time, she'll make sure to ask if she was Abigail. The dreamscape actually held a secret only known to a select few. Though, none can tell._

AN: Since it's my last year in high school, it's been pretty busy. So I don't know how long till the next chapter is up. Keep reading if you want to. I already have plans for future chapters.

B-chanz


	7. Chapter 6: Zoo

**Disclaimer:** I will not own Sailor Moon, not in a million years.

**AN: **Thanks to those people that reviewed! I appreciate it. I don't know what else to say here so on with the story!

**sleeping-angel10:** Everyone thinks his or her own story is terrible. Trust me, that's how I feel. Anyway. I hope you are enjoying the story so far, I have more in store for it.

**ffgirlmoonie:** You knew the two Scouts were the missing Princesses:o BUT! You left out one thing. Who are they in their true forms? Huh? HUH:D

------------

Legend:

'_Thoughts'_

"Normal speaking"

_-Dream sequences/Flashbacks-_

----

Chapter 6 to Dreams and Wishes

----

Children were laughing, birds were singing and many families and couples were walking through the park. But only three people were sitting on a bench in the flower garden of Assiniboine Park, mainly in the area where the roses were.

"I can't believe it." She shook her head. "Why didn't they tell us the truth?"

Darien shrugged his shoulders and admired the assortment of roses. "I don't know, Sere." He ran a hand through his hair. "But something's definitely not right." Serena looked up at him with a quizzical look. "They must be keeping something from us because they chose not to tell us that they were the ones we were looking for."

Serena sighed. "Do you mean their real identities?" He nodded.

"I'm sorry..." The couple directed their eyes to the pink haired girl. Darien shook his head and kneeled in front of the young teen.

"There is nothing to be sorry about, Rini, nothing." He took a hold of her small hand and lightly kissed it. Serena wrapped an arm around her future daughter's shoulder and nuzzled her head with hers.

"Don't fret yourself over this. You had nothing to do with it." She was speaking in a calm, soothing voice to her, which seemed to ease up her tensed muscles.

"But I know all the answers you're looking for!" She shook her head. "Well, most of it...But I'm not allowed to say anything about it!" Both Darien and Serena smiled at the frustration.

"Honey, look, we will get all our answers when the time is right." Darien stood up and sat on the other side of Rini as Serena continued. "Until then, let's just enjoy the time we have together."

"But-!" Serena placed a finger over the girl's mouth, shaking her head.

"No more, please, just enjoy." Rini sighed in defeat, leaning more into Serena's small form. They were silent for a few minutes.

"Serena?" She turned her head. "Darien?" He too, along with Rini, turned their head.

It was a moment before they realized who it was. "Hi Stephanie!" Serena stood up and hugged the girl whom had reached them.

Cirri sniffed her. "Arf!"

"Hello to you too, Cirri!" She bent down and patted the puppy's head.

Rini blinked. "...Cirri?" That name sounded familiar... _'Ciriana?'_ She eyed the beagle. _'Nah.'_ All thoughts were dispersed as soon as Cirri began nuzzling against her leg. "Aww!" She, too, bent down onto her knees and began petting the brown furred puppy.

"How are you doing today, Stephanie?" Darien stood to greet her as well.

"I'm fine, thanks." She was watching the pink haired girl. She had an inkling she saw her somewhere before. Then it clicked. "Weren't you the one looking for Serena and Darien's apartment?"

Serena stood up; dusting off any stray leaves that may have attached to her skirt. Rini began rubbing the pup's tummy as Cirri rolled onto her back, responding. "Now I remember! Thanks for helping me find them."

She shrugged off the thank you as if it was nothing. "I'm Stephanie, pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you, too, I'm Rini." They shook hands.

The dark brown-haired girl passed a look between the two meatball heads. "You two look like each other." They both blushed and turned their heads away from each other.

"We don't look alike! We're just cousins!" Both girls replied, causing Darien and Stephanie to burst out in a small fit of laughter. This caused Stephanie to begin a fit of coughs.

She coughed into her handkerchief. "Sorry." Stephanie tried folding the handkerchief before anyone looked at it, but one person managed to see. She looked at her watch. "Um. I have to get back; I've been out since early morning. I'll see you all later okay?"

Serena nodded. "Get some rest; you should still be tired from jet lag." She yawned. "I know I am."

Rini smirked. "I thought you got out of the habit of sleeping in, Meatball head!" Serena stuck her tongue out. "Oh, VERY mature, Serena." She responded with a frown.

"As much as I want to stay here longer." Stephanie coughed once again into her handkerchief, folding it again after, and sighed. "I really need to rest."

Darien had been oddly quiet from the moment he greeted her. "Go on home, Stephanie, we will see you again later or tomorrow, okay?" She nodded.

"Bye..." She waved and left.

A minute later, they were all sitting on the bench again. Serena couldn't take the silence any longer. "Did you notice anything...odd about her?"

Rini looked at her future mother, wondering what she could be thinking. "I think she's nice. I like her."

Darien shook her head. "That's not what Serena meant, Rini." He ran a hand through his hair. "You all noticed how she tried to hide her handkerchief right after she coughed, right?"

"But doesn't everyone try and do that? I mean, who would want to see what they cough up?" That was gross. Still, Rini could not understand where this was leading.

"That's just it." He sighed. "There was blood." Both girls widened their eyes in surprise. "There must be something wrong with her lungs or kidney's if it's causing her to cough up blood." Darien, being the Doctor in training he was, knew about that sort of thing.

"I guess that does explain something..." Serena had their attention now. She didn't fidget under their gaze, as she would have done a long time ago, but instead stared straight back at them. "When I hugged her, she flinched. Like I was hurting her."

Darien smirked. "Your hugs are just as dangerous as Mina's, more lethal than the Scout's powers combined." Serena smacked him playfully on the arm.

"Shush, you." She sighed. "I didn't hug her hard, like I usually do, it was just a gentle one and she seemed like she was in severe pain." She leaned forward and placed her head in her hands. "But then you mentioned her coughing up blood. That brought up a whole new set of questions."

Rini couldn't understand why they were making such a big deal about someone they only met yesterday. But then she knew. Serena and Darien were just those type of people. The good ones that care about everyone they meet. "Can't we just have Amy analyze her health with her mini computer?"

Darien thought about it for a second. "There's no possible way we could do that without her finding out we, and the others, are well-known heroes back in Japan." He placed an arm around the young teen's shoulders. "But it was a good idea."

"I guess we'll just have to do it the old fashioned way." Serena pounded her hand into her fist.

"And what, pray tell, may that be, Sere?" He raised an eyebrow in question.

She sweat dropped. "Um. I uh. Who cares? Just as long as we find out some way, right?" She laughed nervously, a blush evident on her cheeks. Rini and Darien laughing to themselves as they stood up.

"Who wants some milkshakes?"

Serena and Rini's ears perked up at the mention of the cold treat. "I do!" He smiled at their enthusiasm.

Some things will never change.

----

It was quiet in the apartment. Something she was used to all her life since that horrible day. "That was a little too close." She pulled out two pieces of cloth from her messenger bag and dumped them into her hamper. "I'll need to be more careful."

A set of eyes were watching her with a sad look as she relaxed on the sofa. "I know what you mean, but I have to keep up this way of life, not only to protect them, but myself." She slowly moved her body into a lying position, sighing.

She looked up at the blue ceiling. "It's not like I want to, but it's the only way I know how." She peered over the armrest to look over at her companion. "And don't you dare think that I was better off resting here, Cirri, my condition would have only become worse."

"Arf..." The puppy whined as her friend finally drifted off into a peaceful sleep, though it won't be long.

----

"Order's up! A vanilla, strawberry, and chocolate milkshake to go!" A man in a white apron passed the three shakes to his three customer's, smiling. "There ya go, Mams' and Sir. Enjoy!"

Serena sipped her strawberry milkshake, while Rini enjoyed her vanilla flavoured. And last, but not least, Darien would occasionally sip his chocolate milkshake. They were done visiting the flower garden. "It's getting kind of late."

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

All three looked at Serena's communicator watch. "Two days in a row?" She sighed and lifted the lid once they were out of earshot of the people. "Serena here. Where?" She already knew they would tell her to get there and hurry up.

"Assiniboine zoo! Someone is in trouble and is about to get attacked by the White Tigers." Amy's face fazed out.

"I guess we really don't need to go that far." The trio transformed into their alter ego's, after making sure the coast was clear, and leapt off towards the zoo part of the large park.

----

"Amy! Did you contact Serena?" Lita was ready to jump into the cage to save the man, but Raye, Ken, and Jadeite was holding her back.

Ken was restraining her with all he had. But since Lita was a karate expert, add on her scout powers, it was a bit tough. "Lita! You can't just jump in there!"

Worker men were already cutting a hole in the dome where the white tigers were kept. People were gathering around the outside of the dome, fearing what may happen to the teenager that mistook the door leading to the white tigers dome for the bathroom. The question is, why was the door unlocked?

A series of gasps emitted from the crowd, causing the group to panic. A middle-aged man beside them shouted. "The Tigers are about to kill the boy!" And that caught everyone's attention. That comment caused the workers to go faster in making that hole.

And, indeed, both of them were circling the boy, him being in the middle.

"It's strange how they still know how to hunt down a prey..." Mina crossed her arms in surprise. "Them being in a zoo for a long time, that is."

"Mina, now is not the time to start contemplating things!" A frustrated Amy exclaimed. Although, she was a bit surprised that Mina noticed their behaviour.

"Look! It's a Sailor Scout!" A nearby civilian shouted and pointed to the dome.

Raye huffed. "It sure took Serena their sweet time to get here." She crossed her arms and looked up, but had to blink twice at whom she saw. "Xia? But if Xia's here..." The priestess turned to look at Jadeite. "...Where's Serena, Rini, and Darien?"

Xia didn't even make any movement that she had acknowledged the civilians surrounding the dome. "It's done!" The workers had made the hole. The men turned to look at Xia just as the circular glass popped out of place. Instead, there was the boy, whom was the one that needed saving, just sitting there.

"Did you see that? She just disappeared." Zoicite stood appalled beside Malachite. It was something she had never seen before. Like it was a magic trick of some sort...only no one saw what had happened.

"She's down there!" All heads turned to look at the young child then at the Scout that was now in place of the teenage boy, holding a calm, serene look. It seemed as if she was smiling.

By now reporters from CTV News had arrived and just missed the action. But Xia was still there, before the White Tigers. They were now filming this.

The Scout held out two hands, one on either side of her. And just stood there. "Is she serious? She's actually willing to get herself killed?"

Amy had her mini computer out and was furiously typing. "Ames? What are you doing?" Her boyfriend, Greg, was peering over her shoulder.

She continued typing, aiming the computer at Xia, and responded. "I have a suspicion something strange is going to happen..."

A second passed, as everyone stood awestruck. Were the Tigers actually...cuddling against Xia? "This is some story! Our new Scout, Xia, has been finally captured on video! And not only that, but she has even tamed the White Tigers. Animals that have been known to be dangerous." The reporter, Sandra, said in front of the camera guy.

"Excuse me." Amy tapped the reporter on the shoulder.

Sandra turned her attention to the blue-haired girl. "Yes, Miss?"

"Are you telling me that you've never actually seen Xia before?" Inquired the Mercurian princess. She shook her head.

"No. I've only heard rumours." She swept a strand of hair away from her face and placed it behind her ear. "It was rumoured that Xia worked alone and not alongside Xantara, Yue, and Shadow. And we've had footages of the other three. This was the first footage we've had of Xia alone."

"Hey! The hole is fixed!" The worker men had slid down from the dome, the teenage boy in tow, and came to the conclusion that someone had miraculously repaired the dome. No one had noticed that Xia had disappeared once again.

"Sorry, but I've got a story to produce." The reporter bowed her head slightly and went off towards the worker men and the teenage boy that was previously in deep trouble.

Amy closed her mini computer and went back to her group of friends. "It's true." She was shaking her head.

"What is it, Amy?" Lita had finally calmed down once she was sure the boy was okay. "Does it have to do with Abigail and Darien's cousin again?"

She nodded. Mina perked up. "Did you figure out which one of them was who?" The genius nodded again.

"Who is Xia, Amy?" Malachite couldn't quite take the suspense in it all.

"Princess Abigail is Xia. So that means Xantara is..." Greg interrupted her.

"...Darien's cousin." Something was strange though. As if they should have been happy about this piece of news.

Then it clicked.

"Where were Serena, Darien, and Rini?"

-----------------

AN: Yes, okay, this chapter sucked. Admit it. I can't really think early in the morning. And it just so happens that I typed this chapter up for two days before I went to school in the morning. About forty-five minutes on this each day. So...don't mind the strange confusion you may have had in the chapter. It was all the morning's fault!

B-chanz


	8. Chapter 7: What happened?

**Disclaimer: **I own Sailor Moon!...NOT.

**AN:** Wow. I'm so tired from work. Xx; I worked the May long weekend, plus I worked the Friday before that. And I'm dead tired from working four days straight. And I'm getting more weekday hours, apparently. At least I get some shifts with my best friend! D ...And I still have time to actually type this all up. Enjoy!

**ffgirlmoonie:** Tina is a sure thing. But I don't know about Stephanie. Think very clearly about your choice.

------------

Legend:

'_Thoughts'_

"Normal speaking"

_-Dream Sequences/Flashbacks-_

----

Chapter 7 to Dreams and Wishes

----

She teleported to the small forest of trees. Not too far away from the crowd that was slowly dispersing. Hiding beneath the shade. Smiling, she faced her fellow saviours. "I thank you for not interfering." She bowed her head in respect. She was ever so grateful that they chose not to participate in this 'fight'.

The pink haired scout merely stared at the familiar person. Sailor Moon stared in awe at the lavender clad scout. "Why did you request that we stay out of this?" Her sky blue eyes held curiosity and a little bit of respect for the 'Sun Scout'.

It was not every day that you met the same scout twice in a row after two days. Especially the one person that seemed to keep to themselves. Xia held a strange, but comforting, aura.

"This was not one that concerned Orb, I assure you of that."

Tuxedo Mask crossed his arms in deep thought. "Is this Orb the one causing all the trouble in this city?" She nodded in approval after awhile.

Looking back to the place where the crowd once was, she sighed. "Your friends must be wondering about your whereabouts." She turned to the trio once more. Her face still blurred due to the spell protecting her identity. "I suggest you meet them before they begin to wreak havoc in our little city." She gave them a friendly smile. She turned her attention to Rini. "Rest assured, young princess, time will soon reveal itself."

"What do y-..." In a blink of an eye, she was gone. Something was definitely up. She couldn't possibly be the same Xia back in her time. They seemed really different from each other, but yet, the same in very minute ways. While she thought about it, Xantara seemed more likely to be the Xia in her time.

'_She knows that Rini is a princess...then that means...'_ Serena changed back into her normal attire, the others following her example. _'She must know more than what she leads on.'_

Darien was watching his girlfriend's change in attitude. _'She must be in deep thought.'_ He inwardly smiled as they got into his red convertible. He couldn't just part ways with one of his most valuable possessions. So they had it delivered by plane. He started the car and waited till they were all buckled up. "We'll find out more about the two scouts, especially Xia."

It had been silent for the past five minutes. He only received a small smile from Serena and a bit of a nod from Rini. The rest of the drive back to the apartment was full of thoughts. Serena had told the others through the communicators to meet back at their place.

Serena had pulled out the locket that represented her's and Darien's love. The delicate, but intricate, locket still looked new as the day it was made. The star locket was something that would only play when held by the two lovers, and no one else. They had found that out when Rini wanted to listen to the music one night to bring her to the wonders of dreamland, and it had not played.

_- _

"_Serena!" She cried from the bed. A younger image of Rini from two years ago was tucked into a bed, moons and stars spilling over the blanket. The blonde woman poked her head in through the doorway, giving the pink-haired girl a questioning gaze. "Um...your locket is broken..."_

_The other girl went wide-eyed, sat down on the bed, and took the precious locket from the girls hands, slowly lifting the lid. A soft tune began to play, sending warmth through both girls' bodies, the light illuminating their faces. Rini, seeing that it wasn't broken, took the locket back. The moment it was in her grasp again, the music stopped. "Well that's strange." Serena took the little instrument back and it played again. "Hm. I guess it doesn't work for anyone else but Darien and I."_

_Rini sighed and laid down into the pink pillow. "Will you stay here and play it till I fall asleep?" She smiled and nodded in reply, and laid down beside the girl, clutching the star locket close to her heart. She, too, falling asleep next to her._

_-_

The melody of the star locket seemed to have calmed everyone's nerves down to a minimum. They were left to drift off into thoughts of now, and not what may become of Rini's, and what may soon become theirs, future.

The trio were riding the elevator up to the third floor. The obvious elevator music playing. Serena still clutching the star locket, although the small lid was closed, she was unconsciously humming the tune to herself. Getting off the top floor, Darien noticed that everyone was waiting patiently at their front door. Some looked obviously peeved. Others quite calm and collected. While the rest were deciding what kind of mood they were in.

"You three have quite some explaining to do!" Raye, the most outspoken and, obviously, free to say what was on her mind, exclaimed.

Amy placed a calm hand on the priestess' shoulder, shaking her head. "We, too, have some things to explain to you as well."

Serena, Darien's, and most of all Rini's, thoughts were all jumbled up into quite a conundrum. If that even was the right word to call it.

"Let's all go inside already! I'm starving!" In turn, Jadeite's stomach let out a rather loud growl. A red hue appeared on his cheeks.

Ken's face scrunched up. "Gross, man, I can't believe you di-..." And his stomach let out a growl similar to that of Jadeite's. He, too, blushed, and rubbed the back of his head.

Lita giggled at her boyfriend. "I guess I'm going to have to save you all with my cooking!" She smirked as he chuckled in response. "Mind if I use your kitchen, Sere?"

"No, go right ahead. There's should be some stuff in the fridge and cabinets." She gave her a genuine smile. It obviously brought a smile to her face. The mention of Lita's cooking always did.

"I'm glad I'm not _that_ hungry." Malachite rolled his eyes. A small sound was heard. "Well, maybe just a little." Everyone laughed. They were still getting used to this Malachite over the one that kept to himself. Zoicite wrapped an arm around his waist and walked into Serena's apartment, as did everyone else.

----

"I can't believe you!" The black haired girl with red streaks running through her hair exclaimed. She just got home and found out what the girl she was yelling at did.

"What?" She crossed her arms. "I didn't do anything wrong!" The elder of the two obviously admitted she had done nothing wrong. It was merely a case of revealing the truth. It was her job.

"You could have warned me before you signed up for it!" She gave a frustrated sigh. "I give up! I'm not going to bother."

"What's wrong? Afraid you'll lose?" She smirked at the younger girl. This seemed to hit a nerve in the girl.

"Lose? You think I'm afraid of losing to someone like you? Think again, missy." She was on a roll. "I'll have you know Pluto told me that in the past I-..." A sudden chill entered the room, as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared.

"Stop this nonsense at once!" Sailor Pluto had made her appearance to the two girls. With a menacing glance to each of them, they silenced. "You two should act like the Princesses you are."

Tina sighed. "Being a Princess is harder than I thought." She flopped down onto her bed. "Three years ago I would have never even considered being a Princess." The other girl nodded her head and sat down on the said bed.

"You're right about that. As a child, we thought it would have been easier being a princess, to run away from all your problems and never having to deal with them again." She shook her head. "But to only discover it would cause more problems then any normal person."

Tina rolled onto her stomach, facing the two, and placed her head over top of her clasped hands. "And you'd know that how, Sophia?" She shrugged her shoulders in reply.

Some things were left to be unsaid. "What news have you got for us today, Pluto?" The said scout was stopped from bowing in front of the two from a mere gesture from Sophia.

"The time line has not yet fully returned. I expect it to return once you, and the others, regain your full memories." Sailor Pluto stood still, as straight as a stick, holding her staff in her left hand. "As well as finally getting rid of Orb."

"Orb...you have not told us much about Orb except for the fact that they are an enemy we should look out for." Sophia was a thinker, someone who did not like _not_ knowing everything about someone or a group. She was two years older than Tina, but that did not change anything. Sure, they were cousins, but that did not mean anything to them. They were as close as sisters can be.

Fighting. Teasing. Bickering. Challenging. And most of all, competitiveness. But they held a special bond that no one could break.

A melody broke the silence that ensued Sophia's question. "Isn't that Back at One by Brian McKnight?" Tina nodded as she answered her cell phone.

"What's up, Steph?" She did not need to look at the caller ID to know who called. Just by the ring tone alone, she knew. That was one of the great features of today's technology.

"_Sorry, Tins, jet lag is still in my system." _She paused. _"Want to hang out after you work tomorrow?"_

Tina unconsciously sent a look towards Sailor Pluto, waiting for approval. She shook her head in response. The teen sighed. Sophia gave her a sympathetic look. "I can't make it tomorrow, how about the day after?" She could tell she was pulling out her organizer.

Things just weren't working out as planned. _"Tomorrow was my only free day..."_ A frustrated grunt emitted from Stephanie. She sighed on the other end of the phone. _"I guess we'll just hang whenever." _

They both knew it probably won't be till Halloween or something. School was just less than a month away. Who knew what could happen until then. "Yeah, bye, Steph." Tina was disappointed, very disappointed. Stephanie was one, or should she say, the only one that really put effort into hanging out with her. But there were times where Steph's parents were strict on her summer jobs and her education. This was one of those. Her best friend was lucky enough to be able to go to Japan for a whole week.

Tina rolled off her bed and onto the floor, staring straight up at the ceiling.

"Take it this way, Tina, you're finally doing something worthwhile."

"Hey! That's not funny." Pluto shook her head and smiled. "What's this? Pluto smiling? It's a miracle!" Tina let out a dramatic sigh. Sophia laughed lightly as Pluto gave the girl a glare.

"I will deal with you later, Tina." The scout of time merely warned. Pluto seemed like the type that did not joke around, but she was enjoying her time teaching the two future royals. The said girl rolled her eyes, knowing that it was going to be another lecture of acting like a princess.

"So, Tina, what pieces will you be playing this Saturday?" Sophia cheekily questioned, clasped hands behind her.

"You think I'm going to tell you? Fat chance, Soapy!"

"Oh-ho! Granny's got bite!"

"I'll show you just how much bite this Granny's got!" And Tina lunged at Sophia , tackling her to the ground.

And the two of them began a tickle war.

Poor Pluto.

----

"Are you certain they are the ones we have been waiting for, Master?"

The dark misted room was centred around three mirrors, each with a specific task. One mirror harboured Serena and the others. Watching them as they spoke of their current situation.

Another was of two girls wrestling each other in a playful way, while an older woman stood off to the side.

And the last was blank. Although a few shadowy figures could be seen moving about. "Yes, Sunta, they are all here now." He gave a flick of his wrist and a small, blue wand materialized in his palm. "Everything is almost set to begin. Sailor Moon and her groupies have not yet reached their full potential."

A sly grin appeared on his face. "Less than a year and my plan will be complete." He eyed the two mirrors that did not show the shadowy figures. "Time, Sunta, time. That's all we need."

What could his Master be talking about? He had no way of knowing of this plan. It must be related to all those people. They must have something connecting all of them. Something important. Sunta will have to figure it out all on his own.

-----------

AN: Um, yeah. Once I get all my thoughts straightened out, I'll start on the next chapter. Any thoughts or questions on this chapter? Or the story itself? Tell me, and I'll see what I can do. You can also give me ideas for upcoming chapters, everything will be taken into consideration. You have my word.

B-chanz


	9. Chapter 8: Chat and Jog

**Disclaimer:** Shall I spell it out for you? Okay. I-D-O-N-O-T-O-W-N-S-A-I-L-O-R-M-O-O-N. There we go.

**AN:** Yikes. I never realized how long it's been since I updated it. Well here's the scoop on my life, not like it matters or anything. Well, you see, I have a car now. Yes, that's right. An actual car! See, my work found out about this and are giving me more hours to help me pay off the car. But as I see it, they're giving me hours just because they're always short of people and I can get there right away. So yeah, sorry for the long delay. Oh! I also graduated from high school! Dang right!

**ffgirlmoonie:** One isn't enough. :P Any other ideas that's got you thinking?

**skye668:** Why thank you. Sorry about it being delayed though. My reason is up there. Hope you continue to read this story of mine!

------------

Legend:

'_Thoughts'_

"Normal speaking"

_-Dream Sequences/Flashbacks-_

----

Chapter 8 to Dreams and Wishes

----

The past few day's events had worn them out. It also made them think thoroughly about Xia and Xantara, whom as they all found out was Princess Abigail and supposedly Darien's cousin. Typing of the computer was heard as one person contributed to a chat room.

\\\\\\\\

IceQueen48: What is it that you do here? I am quite intrigued by the journalism part alone.

BarPunk: yeh! the posting of our blogs is one of the best features!

Beeline: true that

Peg: Yes, but I also think that making your own chat rooms and picking which one to go to is also good. Especially for ones like this.

IceQueen48: I see...but you can expect me to come here more often now.

BarPunk: let me be the first to welcome you then! welcome to the 'Future Mysteries' chat room!

IceQueen48: Now that's what got me here in the first place. Why do you call it that? \points up\

(_3QPrincess joined Future Mysteries)_

Peg: Speak of the devil...Here's our creator now! Hey girl!

3QPrincess: Wow. You're all in here already?

Beeline: sup, honey, how r u today?

3QPrincess: Hi Bee. Same as usual, still having those dreams.

BarPunk: Qt! we have a new member on our hands.

3QPrincess: Are you ever going to stop calling me QT? And hello there, IceQueen48, that's a rather unique name you have there. I suppose it represents your love for ice?

IceQueen48: Correct. My, you're the first person to assume that it means just that. And not the kind of person I actually am.

Peg: This is 3Q we're talking about! She's the queen of the future!

BarPunk: nope! you'll always be Qt to me! \wink\

3QPrincess: \rolls eyes\ I'm not actually the 'Queen of the future', it's just a name that they dubbed me.

IceQueen48: If I may ask, why did they 'dub' you that name?

Beeline: have u not seen her journals? oh rite, u r still new...i'll send u a link through pm

\\\\\\\\

A new window appeared on her screen, Beeline providing a link to 3Q's journals. Without hesitation, she opened the link. It took seconds to load, thanks to her fast DSL connection.

'Well this is interesting...' She skimmed through the dates first, one in particular caught her eye.

\\\\\\\\

_September 4, 2001 12:47 am_

_I...I just had one of the weirdest dreams yet. And I'm scared it may come true, as have many of my other ones. It's strange how these dreams keep coming to me. But I'm glad they only happen every once in a awhile. I usually don't remember any of my dreams. Peg, thank you for believing me. I don't know how that one...ahem...connected to you. But I'm glad that we've met in person once or twice._

_That dream woke me up just five minutes ago and I had to go online to describe every detail of it before I forgot. (Even though I couldn't forget something like that)._

_The first thing I noticed was an airplane on its belly. You know, when it's wheels aren't out? And some grey smoke was coming from it. Well I thought it was grey because my dream was a yellow tanned colour. Anyway. Smoke was coming from it. People were outside waving their arms at me. As if they were calling for help. But the funny thing was this. They were in a big empty field. How? I don't know. Why? I don't know either. It is one of my more stranger dreams. Why my mind chose to let me remember this particular dream, I shall find out in a few days or so._

_So if any of you could analyze this, it would be greatly appreciated._

_Sincerely,  
3QPrincess._

_EDIT (12:50 AM): And there were also people waving their arms, not to say hello, but asking for help..._

\\\\\\\\

IceQueen48: Where's 3Q?

BarPunk: she's already gone, lady.

Peg: Yup! You JUUUUUST missed her.

Beeline: true that

IceQueen48: I have one question.

Peg: Shoot.

BarPunk: dunk it.

Beeline: spill

IceQueen48: Do you believe in premonitions? I mean, REAL premonitions?

IceQueen48: ...Hello?

Peg: 3Q is the real deal.

Beeline: that gal is the living proof

BarPunk: if they choose not to believe, then we won't push them into believing. she has never let the three of us down.

Peg: Many have read her journals, but they have doubts. Many have also joined this room, and left. So are you really willing to come back?

IceQueen48: Yes...I will give 3QPrincess a chance to prove herself.

Beeline: prove herself! have u not read what she has written!

BarPunk: calm down, buddy, she has yet to experience one of 'those'.

Beeline: ...true that

Peg: We have all gone through one of 'those', your time will come sooner or later.

IceQueen48: Those? What is one of 'those'?

\\\\\\\\

She stared at the screen. Her power had gone out before she could get her answer. What had gone wrong? She was so sure she had checked, double checked, and even triple checked that everything was connected properly...Until a set of hands placed themselves on her shoulder, causing her to jump in surprise.

"...I told you not to stay up late doing that." He gave her a weary smile as she tried getting her breathing back to normal.

"You dolt! I was in the middle of some-mphh..." She blushed profusely as he placed his lips upon hers. He chuckled at her when they broke apart.

"Let's get some sleep, okay? We've got some planning to do tomorrow." She could barely nod her head as they headed towards their bed. Falling into a deep slumber.

----

His Master tapped the wand on his throne. The small, blue wand flickered a bit of light at the tip each time. He was in the process of creating another creature from the depths of the shadowed mirror.

That mirror. It was the centre of all the darkness and desires in everyone's hearts, humans and animals alike. Perhaps it would be better if I explained it like this.

Say you were a five-year-old boy, at school, playing with a truck when suddenly another boy takes it away from you and plays with it instead. You either get jealous. mad or hate the boy for taking it away. But you forget about it the next day. Where would all those negative feelings and thoughts disappear to? Does it make things any clearer?

"Master?"

He finished chanting the spell, awaiting his loyal servant's question. "What is it, Sunta?"

"Why send creatures that Sailor Moon and her friends cannot defeat, but ones that Xantara and the others can?" His Master merely smiled.

"It's all part of the plan, my servant." A memory floated through his mind.

_-_

_A woman hidden underneath a black cloak, hood covering her face, was kneeling in front of the man sitting on his throne. "Ah, this is interesting. What be your name, young lady?"_

_She stood up, shadows hiding her true form. The cloak reached the floor, the most you could see was her two hands and the two rings on her right ring finger. Most likely her weapons in battle. "I go by the name of Ebony...in battle."_

"_That name does not seem much of a threat to me." He eyed her warily. Was this what he conjured up?_

"_It is not intended to be..." She stood up to her full length, eyes glowing beneath her hood. "...Master."_

_He smiled. Sunta frowned. It seemed that their 'Master' found another to his liking. One that Sunta noticed would cause some trouble for him. "Now that I think about it, does not the name Ebony mean Dark Strength?" She gave a slight nod. "Splendid. You may be my strongest warrior yet."_

"_I will attack the city later this morning." She turned to leave._

"_Why wait till later? Why not attack now?" He was curious as to how this one worked. Most of his other conjured up creatures from the mirror rarely spoke with such maturity or knowledge. Let alone the looks of an actual human. Ebony could serve his plans well._

"_I need time to prepare a tactic that would surely leave a mark on our enemies." She faded out._ 'And a mark on us...'

_Sunta frowned. His Master had already forgotten that he was able to form good tactics that the conjured up creatures were to use. "Master?"_

_No response. He was too busy thinking about Ebony. She may as well be his greatest creation as of yet. But as to how she worked, he would find out in time._

_-_

"She has proved useful as of late." He sat down. "I assume you still continue the sessions, Sunta?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good, good. Dismissed." He was smiling as Sunta left his presence.

Time. Such a precious thing to have. Yet people take it for granted.

----

He rolled off the bed and jumped onto his feet, stretching his muscles and yawning in the process. He glanced at the clock and went about getting his jogging pants and sweatshirt. It read 5:30 am in glowing green letters. The sun wouldn't rise for about another half-hour. He glanced at their bed and smiled at the sight before them.

Serena was huddled up in the centre of their King sized bed, her arm wrapped around the figure next to her. Rini's back was facing Serena as they slept. Serena's arm lazily resting on the girl's waist. Some things will never change. He supposed they wouldn't get up for another three hours, so he had lots of time to jog and get to know his new home.

Bending down, he kissed each of the girls heads. "Sleep well, my Princesses." Darien smiled and slipped out the door, stepping over Luna, and out the front door.

As soon as he was out, both girls rubbed their eyes and glanced at each other. "You ready?" The pink haired one nodded and pulled out three different bags. Serena nodded and pulled out her own set of bags. "Let's get started."

Careful not to make a lot of noise, while making sure Luna was moved into the bedroom to sleep soundly, they went about all over the wide and spacious apartment for the next few hours.

----

He stretched a few more times in the hallway. "This'll be a good jog today." Darien had not gone jogging for a month and it really ruined his daily routine. He just didn't feel like himself unless he ran around. It always gave him time to think.

Darien was too busy in his thoughts to realize that another person was in the hallway...walking straight into them. "Mmmffff...!" The person exclaimed against his chest. Apparently he had crushed them into the wall by accident, face against his chest.

"Sorry, Miss!" He jumped back in case anyone came into the hallway and saw their embarrassing state.

The girl, as he presumed, breathed and picked up something that she had dropped. "It's okay, Darien." How could this person know his name? He squinted his eyes in the dark and smiled.

"What are you doing up so early, Steph?" He quirked an eyebrow. Something about her made him feel light-hearted, like when he's with Serena and Rini. He just felt comfortable around her. More so than when he usually meets new people. Usually he'd be suspicious of them, but that wasn't the case with this teenage girl.

"I always get up this early to, um, run around?" She looked around as if embarrassed about that fact.

"I see I've got myself a jogging partner then." He smiled down at her since she was about Serena's height four years ago.

She blushed, though he couldn't tell for they were covered in the dark. But if there was daylight, you couldn't quite tell either unless you really looked. She had fairly dark brown skin, after all. "Please don't tell anyone about my morning jogs, okay?"

"Why not?" He could tell she was uncomfortable with the situation. "Okay, you have my word that I will not speak of this to anyone."

"Thank you..." Stephanie seemed ever so grateful, trust evident in her eyes.

'She's just like Serena, trusting everyone from the beginning.' He headed towards the elevator, gesturing for her to follow, only to receive a shake of the head. "Something wrong?"

She smiled at him, the sun starting to filter through the windows in the hallway behind her, and headed for the door marked, STAIRS, and pushed it open. "I like to start my jog early." And she disappeared behind the door.

Darien blinked. Does she really go down all those stairs? Six floors. But then he shook his head. Right. It was easier going down the stairs than up. Pull of gravity, of course. Needless to say when the elevator doors opened, no one was there to head into it, Darien had ran after his new companion.

----

"Serena!" The blonde laughed and ducked. Rini was running around streamers tied around her legs. "Argh!" She tripped and fell flat on her face, squishing one particularly angry cat.

"Oofa mrea." Rini rolled to her left, allowing the Luna to take in some air.

"Sorry, Luna, it's all Meatball Head's fault." Rini ripped the streamers in half and untangled herself from them. She glared at the said blonde who was humming innocently to herself, tying up the banner over the kitchen doorway.

Luna stretched in a cat-like way and yawned. She looked around the room with questionable eyes. "What's the occasion?" Streamers, balloons, and banners were everywhere.

Serena finished tying up the banner and jumped down from the ladder. "And I thought you never forgot things, Luna." She smiled at her guardian and friend.

"Well excuse me for not being an elephant." She huffed and Serena pulled out a calendar in front of Luna's face, pointing to today's date and the reasoning behind it. "Oh!" And she blushed in embarrassment.

"Meatball head, everyone knows to come here in an hour, right?" The clock now read, 6:30 am. Darien wouldn't be back for another hour and a half, plenty of time for them to get everything set and done.

Everyone was assigned to something, behind Darien's back of course. Serena smiled to herself, knowing full well he'd appreciate the gifts he would be receiving today. Especially the gifts she was giving him. She went back to decorating, humming quietly to herself the tune of the star locket.

What she didn't know was that she was too wrapped up in her thoughts to notice her legs were tied together, and when she took a step forward, well, I'll leave that up to your imaginations.

However, a shrill laughter erupted from Rini earning a well-deserved glare from her future mother. "You little brat!" With quick reflexes she had ripped off the streamers tied around her legs and ran after the younger girl, whom was already running around the big apartment.

Luna sighed. No matter how many years went by, they'd always act like children. Movement from her side caused her to look down. "Diana?" Her future daughter was fast asleep, nuzzled against her stomach. This caused a small smile to appear on her face, reminding her who the father of this adorable kitten was...also causing her to blush.

----

AN: I've been meaning to post this chapter up, but I've just had writer's block the past few days. But don't worry, I swear the next chapter won't take a month to post up.

Always & forever,

B-chanz


	10. Chapter 9: Birthday, Memories, & Lunch

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Sailor Moon, etc, etc.

**AN:** yawn I am a full time worker now. Especially since I won't go to University/College till later this year. So I'm most likely going to stay in the house more, rather than hanging out with my friends. Meaning I can finally get this story rolling. I know it's been almost a year since I last updated. I suddenly got inspiration to do something about it.

And I'm writing Jans as Hans now. Since there may be some people that pronounce the 'J' sound like a 'J' instead of an 'H' when I add the 'S' at the end of the name. So Jan is Jan and Jans is Hans.

**ffgirlmoonie: **Yeah, yeah, I make things that obvious. Hehehe.

**Hawaiian-Plumeria:** Why thank you. I guess it wasn't as bad as I thought it was.

-----------

Legend:

'_Thoughts'_

"Normal speaking"

_-Dream sequences/Flashbacks-_

----

Chapter 9 to Dreams and Wishes

----

"Would you like to come in for a bit? I'm sure Serena would be glad to see you again." He stopped in front of his suite, inviting the intriguing girl in.

She shuffled her feet in response and shook her head. "I have something planned today..." He couldn't tell what she was feeling at the moment, but from the looks of it, she appeared depressed. "Tell her I'll drop by later, okay?"

Darien nodded and watched her close her apartment door. "She's one mysterious girl." He smiled, shook his head, and turned the knob of the door.

----

"C'mon! We're going to be late!" Muffles were heard behind a closet door. "What?"

"I said I'm ready. My gosh, get a hearing aid!" One pushed the other out the door and towards the driveway. They were arguing all the way to the car.

"It's not like they're going anywhere anytime soon. Sheesh." A pouty look was adorned on her face.

A stern look was upon the other. "It's important. And you know it is." The other 'humphed' in reply.

It was silent throughout the rest of the ride.

----

The doorknob jiggled, signalling someone was entering.

"Oh my gosh! He's back!"

"Quick! hide!"

"Sorry, Luna!"

"Get back here, Raye!"

"NO! HIDE SOMEWHERE ELSE!"

In the span of four seconds, it was a mess.

Serena had shouted that Darien had arrived, diving behind the couch which faced the door. Mina, on the other hand, told everyone to hide, which they were already in the process of doing. In the midst of finding a hiding spot, Raye _accidentally_ stepped on Luna's tail. Amy screamed as Lita dove under the kitchen counter, a counter that could not hide two, fully grown, teenagers.

Silence filled the room as the door hit the doorstopper. "Well, that's odd..." Raye was sucking in as much air as she could. She made the unfortunate decision of hiding behind the door. The door was being smooshed against her, not that she was fat or anything, it was a pretty tight squeeze.

'_Dang it, Raye!' _To save her from the embarrassment, Serena revealed herself from her hiding spot. The others, excluding Raye, took this as their cue and screamed, "SURPRISE!"

To say in the least, Darien was speechless. He hadn't even noticed that the room had decorations, especially the big banner that spelled out 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!' just above the kitchen doorway. A smile cracked onto his face.

----

"Are you sure about this?" They were standing just on the other side of the door. A lot of things were going to happen today. "Did Pluto actually instruct us to do this?"

A shake of the head before replying. "It was our guardian that told me that we had to do it today. It was a part of the plan or something rather." Shrugging, she knocked on the door. They waited for a few seconds, it then opened, revealing a pink-haired girl with confetti in her hair.

The duo stared at the young teen, surprised. "Small Lady? What are you doing here?" Tina and Sophia looked at each other than at the teenage girl that stood before them.

Rini stared at the pair before looking at the ground. "Today's that day, isn't it?" She didn't need a response from them as she stepped aside as to let them in. "Just let it down slowly, it's Darien's birthday, after all."

The cousins nodded and headed inside. "Tina! Glad you could make it!" Serena exclaimed as she hugged her, soon turning to the unfamiliar face. "Hi, I'm Serena."

"Sophia." They shook hands and smiled. Darien came by and said his welcomes and greetings.

"Happy birthday, Darien."

"Happy birthday..." The duo took a knee as Sophia spoke, one closed fist over their heart. "...Prince Darien Endymion of Earth." As they said this, Darien transformed into his Prince attire. How? Maybe it was due to his true name being said, his full earthen name from a thousand years ago, but how?

"Stand and name thyself." At this point, everyone had gathered in the living room, wondering what the commotion was about.

Rini watched silently, knowing what was to happen in such a situation. She bit her fingertip in anxiety.

Sophia stood up first, transforming. "Princess Sophista of Planet Sol." She adorned a pale red dress that was cut off at the end of her shoulders and flowed to the floor, barely touching it. Luna and Artemis looked at each other, not believing what they were hearing. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Prince."

He nodded in acknowledgement and waited for Tina to make her announcement. As she stood, she bore a pale yellow dress, in the same fashion as Sophia. Both their hairs were wavy and ended just below their waistline. "Princess Tinari of Planet Sol..." She looked into Darien's eyes. "...And of Planet Earth."

Serena held her breath. "Are you...?"

Tina looked around the room and kept them on Serena. "We, Sophia and I, are the heirs of the Sol Kingdom."

"But how is it possible that you are of Earth as well?" Darien had this strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Darien, Prince, I am Xantara..." She turned back into her normal attire, as did Sophia. "...as well as your adopted cousin a thousand years ago."

His cousin! So it wasn't just a fake memory. Darien suddenly frowned. "What do you mean by..._adopted_?"

A sudden, light, gust of air filled the room. But just as quickly as it had appeared, it was gone, although a new voice spoke. "They cannot do such a feat, for they have not retained their full memories." At this, everyone looked around. Where had that voice come from? Three people in the room knew.

"Ciriana, what took you so long?"

'_Ciriana! So I was right! But why in that form...?' _Rini took a hard look at the one that had announced their arrival.

Our of the Scouts, Lita was the first to speak after the sporadic event. "Wait a minute, do we know you?" Everyone in the room stood or sat in silence, depending, and spotted a brown, larger than normal, dog. It was larger than a German Shepard.

The one that they called 'Ciriana' decided to speak.

"Yes, you have met me before, but not in this form." She proclaimed. It was like another Luna and Artemis conspiracy. First talking cats, now talking dogs, what's next, flying pigs? "I am known better to you as Cirri, Stephanie's pup."

Amy was analysing Ciriana. "Why show yourself to us now? Why did you wait a whole month?"

"That can be easily answered, Princess of Mercury." As a dog would do, she sat down in a sit position where everyone had a plain view of her. "Changing into this form requires a lot of energy. As you can tell, I am still a puppy, so it takes a lot out of me while my current body has not yet fully developed." She paused. "I waited till all of you were present."

"And what about Steph? Does she know about this?" Mina piped up, concerned if her friend was involved in this as well.

"She does not. I am just a regular dog to her. One that she cares for." Ciriana sighed. "I do not plan to involve her in such things. She knows of Tina's scout form, but has not confronted her about it. I think she realises that it's safer to let her be, but she also worries." She turned her dog eyes towards Tina and Sophia. They looked at the floor, guilty.

"What is your connection with us?" Luna was wondering what purpose she, Ciriana, served.

"I am Ciriana Lucricius, the royal guardian of the descendants for Planet Sol." She nodded her head at the two Princess'. "I am here to train and protect them on their mission, as well as look out for their well being as future heirs." She looked back at Luna. "More like the same mission you have for you and your scouts."

Artemis decided to take a turn, seeing as how everyone grew silent. "And may I ask what mission may that be?"

Ciriana merely smiled. "Small Lady, would you like to tell them?"

All eyes turned to the young princess. She fidgeted under their gaze, but calmly answered. "To regain your full memories..."

Raye scoffed. "Is that it?" That's what they've been doing since they've become scouts!

"Princess of Mars, hold you tongue and let her finish." Snapped Ciriana. Raye blushed before becoming silent.

"...And to find Princess Abigail and Sir Jan."

Were they the keys to completing their missing memories? "My sister..." Serena whispered, feeling the lost of someone important to her had her depressed.

"...He was like a brother to me." Darien suddenly stated. He, too, feeling the lost of someone very close.

"Ah, I see you have some collection of memories about the two, Prince Darien and Princess Serena." Ciriana fazed into her puppy form for a second. "Unfortunately I cannot stay in this form any longer. We will discuss this on a later date."

And she was back to her cute, adorable, three-month-old puppy body. Yawning, she fell asleep. Sophia went over and picked her up, Tina following suit.

"We know it's a lot of information to take in all at once, but please take the time to go over what was discussed here." Sophia explained as she left the apartment and headed to Stephanie's suite. Tina glanced at Darien once more before leaving, closing the door behind her.

"This is the most unexpected birthday I've ever had." He got up and went over to the balcony's glass doors, but did not open them. Merely looking at the city. Serena suddenly gasped. "What's wrong, Serena?" He ran over to her in a blink of an eye.

_-_

"_What could have caused Queen Serenity so much joy and grief?" Standing up, Amy walked over to Serena and placed an arm around her shoulders. "I have a feeling Xia and Xantara may be connected to all of this." Serena turned and looked at her, then at the small device she was now holding up. "Queen Serenity transferred some data into my computer moments before she left, but not much." She quickly typed on her mini computer. "Only the energy signatures of Princess Abigail and Darien's cousin were given."_

"_And?" Darien was sitting on the edge of his seat, hopeful. "Does it give us any clue as to whom they may be in this time?"_

_The computer genius hesitated to answer. "I also managed to gather energy signatures from both Xantara and Xia from our first meeting."_

_Serena understood where Amy was heading to. "Are you implying that they are connected to them in some way?"_

_Everyone was watching the two converse. Rini watching silently. Amy shook her head. "They are more than connected to them." She pressed a button and her screen projected onto the wall for everyone to see. "They _are_ them."_

_Silence. That was all she received._

_-_

Serena couldn't believe it. Why didn't it click when Tina told them she was Xantara?! She held back her sobs, as she spilled out her newfound information. Amy didn't even come to realise it yet.

"I...I know who Abby is..."

----

He fingered the soft petals of the rose. It looked the same as it did almost fourteen years ago. His parents wondered if it was just plastic but they felt the realness of the simplistic flower. It merely sat in a single-flowered vase with the same water he had filled it with all those years ago, still as pure as ever. Perhaps the young girl he had met was some sort of guardian angel.

_-_

_He laughed like he never laughed before. He knew he was receiving odd looks from the nurses, as well as surprised ones from the doctors. It seemed that someone had finally broke through to him, enough to cause him to erupt in a fit of laughter._

"_Son! Are you okay?!" A woman in her early thirties had slipped into the room, not once taking a glance at the child that ceased to smile beside him at the sight of the unfamiliar adult._

_He couldn't quite place the thought, but uttered a single name. "Mommy?" He wasn't confused, just had a case of amnesia. He did, however, felt a slight familiarity with the young girl whom managed to make him laugh. "She just made me laugh, Mommy..."_

_That's when she first took notice of the young girl. There was a strange aura that drew her closer to the child. "Haven't I seen you somewhere before?" The two looked at each other, eye to eye. The little girl paused before nodding her head. They boy's mother knelt down to the child's eye level. "May I ask what your name is?"_

_It was a wonder that this particular child was able to do such a feat getting a reaction out of her son. No one had been able to get even the slightest reaction from him. It would be rude if she were not to get the child's name._

"_She's my friend, Mommy! Visits me when she can!"_

_She looked at her son for a moment and then back at the girl who had made an unknown appearance. She had the most unique eye colour.; like a mixture of blue and purple, cobalt, as one would say. "You have beautiful eyes..."_

_The little girl smiled and bent her head down to look at the floor, a slight blush forming. "Thank you, Mam." For a girl that looked no older than three, the same age as her son, she had quite the manners. She had a feeling that this would not be the last time she would see this child._

_A Doctor in one of those long, white lab coats walked in. She had a kind look to her attire. "Well, Miss Ryans, your grandmother is waiting for you. Say goodbye to the nice lady and to your friend." The little girl nodded slowly, saddened that she had to leave. She crept up to the bed and hugged the boy._

"_Will I ever see you again?" The boy questioned, not wanting to let her go._

_She pointed to his heart. "I will be here..." And then to her own. "...and you, here. I won't disappear, ever." They hugged once more, before they separated, she lightly kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear. "I'll always be by you side, in spirit and in your heart, mahal ko, Hans..." He froze. That name, it sounded so foreign, yet familiar. He looked up only to see that his Mommy was by his side once again, comforting him._

"_Shh, it's okay to cry, my son." That's when he felt them. Tears were flowing down his baby cheeks. He let them fall freely, he started sobbing, not once caring about the others around him. He was, after all, on the verge of turning three._

'_Such wisdom and sincerity...' Thought his Mother as the Doctor took the young girl away. Unbeknownst to both, a single white rose lay at the foot of the bed. A rose bud still waiting to bloom..._

_-_

He pushed those memories aside as his Mother yelled at him. "You're going to be late!" The luncheon, it had almost slipped his mind! He grabbed his backpack, kissed his Mom on the cheek, slapped his Dad's shoulder and ran out the door.

"That boy, never will get out of his old habits, eh?" His wife smiled.

"He may change since we're back home after all these years." She didn't know how true it was.

As he was running out the door, only one thought crossed his mind. _'Hope Tina doesn't kill me...!'_

----

"...And the Wolf huffed, and puffed, but nothing happened. The three little pigs were laughing with glee inside the brick house." And the storyteller demonstrated a giddy, high pitched, laugh to prove her point. In turn, she received a fit of laughter from her young audience. She continued on to the end, explaining how the wolf tried going down the chimney, only to land in a pot of boiling, hot, water, making him run from the clever little pigs.

An applause erupted, earning her more requests for another story. "I'm sorry, my young friends, story time is over," She saw the saddened looks. "Come back tomorrow, because I have a special story tomorrow!" The kids got up and gave her cards they had made for her. Each giving her a hug before running to their respective families.

"I didn't know you'd be here on a Saturday. Quite surprising actually." The storyteller placed the book back on the shelf and looked up at the newcomer.

"I Should say the same for you too, Ames." The said girl blushed and smiled. She didn't expect anyone to be here at this time of day. But unexpected events do occur. She recollected the events of earlier this day.

_-_

_Princess of the Planet Sol, or Sun, a thousand years ago? As she recalled, there were no inhabitants that were known during the time of the Silver Millennium. How could they have missed such vital information? It was crucial. Amy glanced at Luna and Artemis to clear this up. They had the same, surprised, look as they, but they had a sense of familiarity with the two newfound Princesses._

_And then there was the case with Ciriana..._

_-_

"Ames? Are you okay?" The startled girl looked up into the worried eyes of her friend.

She smiled, a reassuring smile, relief flashing through her friend's eyes.

"I was just daydreaming and thinking about some stuff. Nothing to worry about."

Looking at the clock, she frowned slightly. "Ah, sorry, Ames, I'm supposed to be meeting Tina right now. I'll see you later, okay?" She gave the blue-haired genius a quick hug goodbye and ran off, grabbing her messenger bag on the way out.

"If I didn't know that was who I thought it was hugging my girl, I would've pummelled them to a pulp as soon as they did." Amy smacked her boyfriend on the arm, gave him a quick hug and went away to a secret library within the library, It would contain all the history on the Moon (Lunarians), Earth (Terrainians), and the Sun (Solarians). Sophia had slipped a piece of paper in her hands before she left with the location of this 'secret' library.

"Time to put our minds together and crack this code, Greg." Looking side to side, they entered a door that only some people would be able to see after setting up the password.

----

"They'll be here soon, Sis!"

"Shut up, Leo." She pasted the last piece of her decorative icing on her pastry and smiled. "All done!" She smacked her younger brother's hand as he was reaching for one. "Not till _after_ lunch."

_Ding. Ding._

"I'll get it." He hopped off the kitchen stool and headed for the door. He abandoned his sister, leaving her to clean up the incredible mess they had done to bake and prepare their small luncheon.

Tina shook her head. "Leo will be Leo." She placed all the dirty dishes in the dishwasher since there wasn't enough time to wash them all in her current situation. She heard a rough shuffling of feet on the carpet in the living room, followed by a frustrated growl from Leo. "You better not be wrestling!"

A moment of silence before the sound of a voice which indicated they moved to the kitchen. "Of course not, dear cousin, right Leo?" He was head locked, and from what she could tell, he had just received a major noogie since Leo's hair was all in a messed up position.

She sighed. "As long as you guys didn't break anything, then I'll let it slide."

"Uncle!" Leo yelled out suddenly.

He smiled and released Leo from his hold, laughing as he watched him run to the washroom to gel up his hair once more. He eyed his cousin, she was wearing an apron, covered in flour, and the entirety of the kitchen as well. "So when can we eat?" He sat down and helped to wipe off the remains of her baking experiment.

She placed the last of the dishes in the dishwasher and looked around for the dishwashing soap. "Don't you _dare_ touch those."

He froze and pulled his hand back. _'Dang, how does she do that?'_ It's like she's had eyes on the back of her head. It's been that way since they were kids, the eerie sixth sense she carried.

"Not eating yet, we're still waiting for one more person." She looked at the clock; it read 11:29:59 AM.

_Ding. Ding._

"Right on time as usual." She inwardly smiled. "Would you mind getting that? I'm still looking for the soap." She gestured to the bathroom. "And Leo, over there, is still freshening up."

"HEY! I heard that!" They laughed to themselves. So he headed for the front door and unlocked it, pulling it open, hearing the familiar beeping of the security alarm as he did. He stood on the porch, proceeding to open the second door. It was such a hassle.

"So many doors..." He sighed, then smiled. "...but it's home nonetheless."

----

"Must hurry!" She darted into a deserted street and ran like there was no tomorrow. Any passerby would feel a slight gust of air and then nothing. Morning jogs were very useful in this type of situation. Even if it was straining a certain part of her body. So as soon as she reached the house, she sat down, having three minutes left to spare. Her digital watch flashed 11:27:09 AM and counting. Taking out her handkerchief, she coughed into it. Sighing she tucked it back into her messenger bag and stood up to ring the doorbell.

Standing outside for a few moments she heard laughter, causing her to smile. Locks began to shift so she opened the first screen door for it was always open and waited. The rich aroma of freshly baked pastries filled her nose. It was intoxicating. "I see that she decided to surprise us with her amazing baking abilities yet again." The door slid open, and she slipped in, leaving her shoes with the others on the porch. She turned around and blinked. "Oh." She smiled. "Hi, Jan. So she invited you, too?" She slipped into the living room, locking all the doors as if it was perfectly natural to her. It was, after all, her home away from home.

Jan inwardly sighed. He was expecting a greeting that was less depressing. But when she smiled, he couldn't help but feel that today wouldn't be that bad.

Their relationship wasn't that of friendship, nor of acquaintances. It was just a mutual understanding, one that was unspoken. They only knew each other because he was her best friend's cousin. They were only connected through Tina, nothing more, nothing less.

"Mmm! That smells good, Na." Stephanie was looking at the table full of spaghetti, garlic bread, butter, and all sorts of pies and cookies. "I thought this was supposed to be a _small_ luncheon."

Tina handed each of them a plate and they began filling it up. "What? Does there need to be an occasion?" Stephanie sent her a weird look, one that could read what was going on.

"Spill."

Jan looked between the two, wondering what was going on.

After a few more moments of silence, Tina gave up with an exasperated sigh. "It's a welcoming party for my cousin, Jan, here."

"Just us three?" She looked around. "Which reminds me, where's Leo? Isn't he usually hanging around here somewhere?" As if on cue, he came out of the washroom. "Hey! There's my little brother!"

"Watch the hair! I just gelled it up, no thanks to him." He shoved an accusing finger towards Jan.

Stephanie decided to change the subject. "So when are you getting your piercing?" The two went into a conversation about that.

At this, Jan decided to take this chance to ask her. "Tina, why are you doing this?" She blinked back in confusion. "This welcoming thing. We already had one, remember?"

"Oh, that was with just family. This." She motioned to the four of them. "Is the teen's welcome part. Which reminds me about something else." Tina leaned over so that only he could hear and the other two wouldn't.

"What is it?"

She paused, making sure Stephanie and Leo were still in conversation, before continuing. "Are you still having those dreams about that girl?"

He stared at her for a moment. "Why do you want to know?"

"That's not important!" She looked back up at the two and sighed in relief. Good, they didn't hear her sudden outburst. Returning back to a whisper, she replied. "That's not important right now. Please, just answer me. Yes or no?"

Something in her eyes told him it was a vital piece of information. So he did the only thing he could. He nodded a yes.

"Good." She smiled slightly. "You may be the key in our mission to finding her."

"What? Finding her?" Now Jan was confused. "Are you telling me she's an actual person?"

Tina shushed him as she heard the other's conversation come to an end. "We'll talk about this later."

What in the world was going on?

----

AN: Hm, hm?

B-chanz


	11. Chapter 10: Rivalry and What?

**Disclaimer:** Do not own. Though I wish I did!

**AN:** Hi. Sorry I haven't been updating...I know I said I would. Sudden family matters occurred as well as a personal matter with my best friend. It's getting better, and I'm okay so, on with the story!

**ffgirlmoonie: **I understand. It's entirely my fault for not updating in the first place. ;/

-----------

Legend:

_'Thoughts'_

"Normal"

_- Dream sequences/Flashbacks -_

----

Chapter 10 to Dreams and Wishes

----

"So when are you getting your piercing?"

He mentioned about getting an appointment for one sometime soon. "…piercing right here." Leo pointed to just above his ear lobe and then more over to the inside of the ear itself. "And I'm putting one here." He grinned proudly from ear to ear. She looked skeptical for a moment.

"You should get the second after the first one has healed and doesn't hurt anymore." Stephanie paused. It wasn't because she had multiple piercings herself, she only had her ears pierced when she was barely a year old. She was just being concerned for his well being. He was, after all, like family to her.

Leo thought about it for a moment and agreed with her suggestion. "I'm going to be cool and get a girlfriend!"

She rolled her eyes at his logic. 'Typical that a boy his age would assume that.' Sighing, she decided to change topics. "So why did your cousin suddenly move back here?"

Leo held a quirky grin on his face. "Why, are you interested?"

Again, she rolled her eyes. "Why, yes, Leo, I want to elope with him in Vegas."

He held up his hands in defeat. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry I asked." He knew she was serious when she called him by his name. This was her own way of getting her point across.

"Anyway, you don't need to tell me." She took a bite of her spaghetti and grabbed a cup to pour herself a cup of apple juice. She mentally thanked Tina that she always made sure there was apple juice waiting for her in the fridge all the time. It wasn't that she didn't drink anything else, on occassion, she'd drink Pepsi or 7-Up when they eat at restaurants or fast food places. If she's in the comfort of her own home or someone else's, she'd drink apple juice or milk, otherwise she'd settle with water. No, she wasn't some health freak, it was a habit that stuck with her since childhood.

"He used to live here." She raised an eyebrow in question. "They moved away when he was about three and then came back fourteen years later." He sighed, it was a strange thing, to explain in the least.

"Ah." She nodded, not wanting to know more. After all, it wasn't her business to know more than the surface of the situation.

During Stephanie and Leo's conversation, Tina and Jan had one of their own.

"So you are still having those strange dreams?"

He took a sip of his juice. "Yeah. It's really weird, though."

She put her plate down, interested, and leaned over. "What is?"

He shrugged his shoulders, placing his cup down on the table. "It felt like I was actually there this time…" He watched as her face contorted into confusion.

_-_

_"Aha!" And giggling erupted off from the side. He grinned merrily as his Prince, whom was like a brother to him, fell to his knee. They were playing with wooden swords so they wouldn't cause any serious injury to each other. "Had enough, Prince?" He stated in a mocking tone._

_"Yeah, yeah." He lied down on the grass and stared up at the sky. "I can't beat someone who's been trained to be the best." The other boy smirked and lied down on the grass beside him._

_"I see you've grown closer to Serena's sister." Darien looked at him from the corner of his eye._

_"It's not like I have a choice. You're always off running away with the Princess and leaving me with the young girl." Prince Darien had just turned eight, while his companion was seven years old._

_"And do you not enjoy her company?" He grinned from ear to ear as he stunned his head knight in silence. It was a wonder that the girl, whom was four years old, had such an impact on his friend. "Worry not, it is my duty to be with the Princess, to protect her and whatnot." They shared the same thought and laughed. They knew how much mischief she could get in. Luckily for her that she had a younger sister that looked out for her at all times._

_"Quick! Hide me!" And the little form jumped behind Darien. She peeked out from behind him, squealed, and ran away._

_Darien blinked at the body that was currently running away. "What was that about?"_

_"Excuse me…" She huffed. They whipped their heads around and found the girl that had caught his knight's attention. "Which way did Rena go?"_

_His knight shifted a finger to where she had run of to. "That way."_

_She nodded "Thanks." And began running after her sister._

_"Ah, so they're playing tag this time. We should join them one of these days." Darien eyed his companion. "Something wrong, Bro?"_

_"Did you notice that she was limping as she ran?"_

_"Serena? No."_

_"No, no." He sighed. "Not Serena."_

_"Oh. She probably tripped on a root or something." Darien suggested, shrugging. "They _are _sisters after all."_

_His knight shrugged. "Maybe." But he couldn't shake off the feeling that something more serious than that happened. "By the way, Prince."_

_"Hm?"_

_"She is merely a young child, one, that I may add, is three years younger than I."_

_"Tsk, tsk, dear brother. Have you not learned anything?" Darien waved his hand in the air in a swirling motion. "Age is merely a number. Look at my parents. They have an enormous age gap."_

_With a chuckle, the Prince was engaged in another sparring match._

_-_

"But what has this got to do with a mission?" He grinned cheekily at his cousin. "Are you some sort of special agent?" He laughed at the thought. Here, his cousin, a secret agent.

"I guess you can call it that." She paused. "We'll have to talk about this another time." Tina gestured to the two that had finished their conversation.

"Hey Jan, what high school will you be going to?" All eyes turned on him, waiting for him to answer the question from Leo.

_School…what was it that Mom told me?_ He went into deep thought, only to have it interrupted by Tina.

"Hey, did Auntie enroll you into Daniel McIntyre?" She assumed he would be going to the same school as her and her brother. It would have made the adjustment of moving easier.

"No…Mom didn't say that one…" Strange how he could've forgotten. Jan was so sure his memory improved immensely.

"Sisler? Grant Park?" Leo contributed. There was less than a month left for summer holidays before school would start up again.

Stephanie decided to put in her two cents worth. "What letter does the school's name start with?" He looked at her for a moment and he mentioned the letter T. "Tec Voc?"

His eyes lit up in recognition and nodded. "That's it!" The trio looked at each other, Leo nudging Stephanie in the arm secretly, causing her to scowl and him to cower towards Tina. "Mom said they have a really good auto mechanics program. I'm into that kind of thing since...that day." He wasn't ready to tell anyone outside of his immediate family just yet.

"Well, that's good." Tina frowned slightly.

"Is something wrong?"

"Y'see…our school and Tec Voc has a bit of…" She was cut off.

"A large, humongous, rivalry."

"Okay, 'Lil bro, she gets the point." Stephanie decided to save him as Tina's face frowned at being interrupted.

"Anyway, the teachers know about the rivalry, but they only know what goes on during friendly school tournaments." Tina summed up, hoping to get her point across.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea that she enrolled me there…" Now he wasn't so sure. Jan wasn't a coward or anything, but he's never heard of such a rivalry between two school's before.

"Ah, don't worry about anything, 'Cuz. You'll be fine." Leo slapped him on the shoulder. He chuckled as Jan flinched.

He sighed. "How can I be okay knowing all of that?"

Tina got up and stood next to Stephanie, placing an arm around her shoulder. "As long as you stick by her, you'll be just fine." He raised an eyebrow, confused. "Oh, right. I guess we forgot to tell you."

Stephanie, who had been silent throughout the whole conversation, decided it was her cue to speak up. "I go to that school as well." Oh. So that explained why she was quiet.

"Wait, wouldn't that make her your rival as well?" Leo and Tina laughed, as she, Stephanie, looked at the floor. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that she comes and visits us when she's off from school." He was still confused. "We don't know this ourselves, but every teacher seems to acknowledge her and anyone she is with. She's like an army all on her own."

"Hey! I resent that!" Stephanie smacked him on the arm, causing him to chuckle in response. "But yes, that is my situation." Jan suddenly grew suspicious of her, he had only known her for two weeks at the most anyway, why wouldn't he be?

_'She's got secrets that she's not even telling Tina or Leo. Something is definitely up.'_ He shifted his gaze to his supposedly new school mate. "And how do I know that I can trust you?" He received a painful smack to the side of his head for that. "Ow! What was that for, Tina?!"

"You idiot! Why would you ask such a dumb question as that? I've known her since the SEVENTH GRADE, when we went to the SAME SCHOOL, you knucklehead!" Tina calmed down when her best friend placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Na, it's natural for him to think that way." She paused. "I mean, we hardly know anything about each other." Leo thought it was scary, yet cool, for her to be so understanding. She turned her attention to the disgruntled teen. "You don't have to trust me, just trust them." She indicated his cousins. "Trust them and their judgment. Not me and what secrets you may think I hold."

He lifted an eyebrow. _'That was deep.' _Jan felt a slight guiltiness for assuming right off the bat, very slight. His Mother always taught him to never judge a book by its cover, he totally threw that out the window. And he couldn't figure out why.

Jan suddenly lost his suspicious attire and wanted to apologize. "I'm sorry. I was taught better than this. Can we forget this happened and start over?" He held out his hand in a truce manner.

Without hesitation, she shook it. "You don't have to be sorry. Mistakes are a way of growing." She smiled before releasing her grip on their handshake. "Well, Tina, I've got to go. My volunteering and all…"

"Yeah, that's right." Tina held out a lunch bag that was very filled and placed it in her hands. "And no buts this time."

"Thanks." And they hugged. "Glad you finished your plans early today." She punched Leo in the arm and did their funky handshake that ended with them shooting each other, with sound effects, ending in mock hurt from the others invisible bullet.

"Bye Jan." Stephanie gave him a faint smile with a small wave, leaving the trio in the kitchen. Reaching the front door, she began the tortuous routine of unlocking the door. After slipping her foot into her right shoe, she heard shuffling behind her.

"Wait." She looked up with questioning eyes to see him once again. "Uh..." He rubbed the back of his neck, knowing it would be awkward. "Does this mean we're friends?"

She pondered for a moment. "Yes, only if you want us to be..." She drifted off her sentence. "...and no because we're just getting there." And she slipped passed the door, leaving him to think about what she had just proclaimed.

----

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

It was now 6:01 PM as the clock continued ticking away. Amy sat there, staring at the screen, not contributing to the chat room conversation at all. She had just read the latest post of 3QPrincess' premonitions, as one would say. It was very detailed, yet so unbelievable. Amy looked at the post date:

_August 3, 2006 12:47 AM._

"This is so strange. She knew exactly what was going to happen." Amy forgot one simple fact, 3QPrincess didn't know it was going to happen, she just had a dream of what may or may not occur. Which, in most cases, it did.

_-_

_Hey, Readers,_

_It is now 12:35 AM. Some of you may already be sleeping. I had another one of my dreams. I was off to the side, floating actually, in a condo, more-like, rather than an apartment. There was this large banner that read 'Happy Birthday' as I focused on it. It was as if the people just moved in as there were boxed scattered about. I had to laugh at seeing the sight they had produced by trying to find a hiding spot. Then the picture sped up to where there were lots of people listening to what seemed to be a dog larger than a German Sheppard. There was also a black and white cat. I counted everybody, one-by-one. Four standing, the rest sitting. About ten people and four animals. Though, by the way they were listening, they may have not been animals at all. Just before my dream began fading, one looked straight at me and smiled. Then I woke up._

_That was the first time I had encountered something like this. No one has actually took acknowledgement I was there, even if it was a dream._

_One thing nerved me though... (Amy scrolled down a bit as there was large space before she reached the next bit.)_

_...It was as if I knew who she was._

_-_

"Is she real?" Was the first thing that came out of his mouth. Greg pointed to the post date. "I know some people that can easily alter those." She sighed. What would it take to convince him? "Did you guys actually mess up in hiding?"

She blushed as she remembered what happened that morning. "Yes." Greg pondered for a moment.

"She can be very vital to the mission..." He paused. "Why don't you try meeting up with her?" She was already one step ahead of him. She was back in the chat room, taking note that the usual were there.

-

Beeline: hey! where hav ya been icy?

3QPrincess: I would assume she had important matters to tend to.

BarPunk: Well don't leave us hangin', girl! What have you been up to?

IceQueen48: Still adjusting to the new life. I've only been here for about a week or so.

3Q: ...You just moved?

Ice: Yes. Actually we came from Japan.

Peg: Sweet! I always wanted to go to Japan. Is English recommended to learn in school there?

Ice: Not necessarily, but my group of friends and loved ones made it a requirement in our last few months of our high school year.

Bee: so wat brought you to little ol winnipeg?

Ice: We have certain...goals...we found out that we could fulfill here.

3Q: Did you happen to have a party?

Peg: Okay you two! We have to leave. Pronto.

Bar: It's that time again, isn't it?

Bee: chow!

(Peg, Beeline, and BarPunk left chat room)

3Q: To be more specific, a birthday party?

Ice: I read your post, and yes, I was involved in that dream.

3Q: I see...was there some great significance in that meeting?

Ice: Let's just say that it has boggled the minds of everyone in that room.

3Q: I understand that there is a reason for you to keep it a secret.

Ice: Is there, by any chance, a way that we could meet?

3Q: I live in the same area as you, but my schedule is very busy. Perhaps when I have an availability, I will set up a meeting with you.

Ice: You live in Manitoba as well?

3Q: Indeed.

Ice: Have we met? It feels as if I already have.

3Q: There's a possibility, considering that this is a small city. What's your name?

Ice: Amy.

3Q: ...Amy?

Ice: Yes, is there a problem?

3Q: Would would've thought. It's m-...

-

Her screen turned off suddenly, in fact, all of the lights in the apartment turned off. "Greg? Is the power out in the entire building?" He walked over to the balcony, peering through the curtains, and wasn't surprised at what he saw. "What's the matter?" He moved out of the way so that she could see for herself. "Oh."

Greg had pointed to the traffic lights and the sudden bustle of people stuck in traffic. "The whole city would be in total distraught."

_Beep. Beep. Pause. Beep. Beep._

"Amy, here." And the faces of her best friends appeared on the Scout communicator.

"Good! So it does work!"

"Of course it would, Meatball Head!"

"I was in the middle of cooking up a new recipe!"

"And I was halfway through a book."

Silence followed as all four 'heads' stared at the image of Mina.

"I guess your secrets out, huh?" Jason chuckled in the background.

Deciding to avert the attention on herself, she brought it back to their problem. "What are we going to do about this power outage?"

"Scouts, ask someone if this is a natural occurrence." suggested Artemis.

"Wait, someone's at the door, I'll get back to you guys. Take it, Jason!" His and Artemis' face replaced Mina's. Artemis was perched atop his shoulder.

"Do you think it has to do with that Orb organization?" Lita was more peeved than ever, interrupting her precious cooking time.

"Here, Luna, take it. Someone's at our door." Serena disappeared, replaced by Luna momentarily.

"Girls, you must go out and observe the town." She suggested, something that the Cat Guardian has been doing for years.

"But-..." Raye was cut off.

"Hey guys! Sorry, it was-...Raye?" Mina paused to look at the fiery priestess.

"As I was saying." Mina ignored the glare with a smile. "We don't have any of our true powers, so we may end up like last time!"

"Raye, Raye, Raye." tsked Lita. "Since when have you been concerned about power?" Raye suddenly blushed, frowned, and then scowled at her in the span of two seconds. Lita smirked in response. "That's what I thought."

"Sorry, Steph was at the door." Serena took over again.

"That's what I was trying to tell you guys." Mina exclaimed, hyper once again.

"Oh. Hold on." Lita left and Ken's face appeared.

He hesitated for a moment. "I guess we're all getting a visitor."

Mina and Serena nodded. "She's going around and checking up on everyone while handing out stuff."

"Very strange how she'd just go about and do that." Lita stared at the bag of equipment Serena now held.

Amy blinked as the doorbell rang. "Guess it's my turn." Greg volunteered to get it this time. "How does she get down here so fast?"

"The power's out so the elevator is out of the question..."

"The stairs, obviously."

"Even I couldn't get there that fast." Mina stated, she was on the track team back in high school. Even she couldn't achieve such a feat.

"Maybe she's just really agile?" suggested Darien, shrugging his shoulders.

Amy shook her head. "Luna? Artemis?" She saw their heads replace two screens. "Do you think Orb has something to do with this?"

A long pause before Artemis took the initiative. "It's a possibility, Amy. But..."

"But?"

"It could also be an everyday occurrence." Confused looks. "Our friend, Stephanie, seemed to be very well prepared for this sort of situation."

An eerie silence followed. Soon after a flash of lightning appeared, causing the rooms they were in to become lit, even for a few seconds. Serena jumped in surprise, hugging Darien, as the thunder made it's presence known. "Well that's strange..." Darien blinked, holding the communicator in one hand. "It's not raining."

At this, all heads turned to look in the direction of their balcony windows.

The sky was dark, due to it being night, as well as the power outage. The moon cast a wonderful glow into their condos. Although they had just witness lightning and the usual thunder that came after. Not a single cloud or drop of rain was in sight.

----

Stephanie sighed and plopped down on the couch in the lobby. "That's good, everyone's got what they need." She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, only to open them again at the sound of small whimpers. _'Why would someone be here at this hour?' _It was coming from behind the reception desk. She narrowed her eyes to get a better sense of view in the dark.

Her heart beat faster, what if it was a burglar? That couldn't be. The doors were locked unless you had access to a key. Which the tenants did.

"...scared...Tou-san...Nii-chans'..."

That wasn't the voice of a burglar. It sounded like children. She peered around the desk and could make out two small figures huddled under the desk.

Deciding that speaking in her regular voice, she started with a whisper. "What are you, little ones, doing under here at a time like this?" From what she could tell, they were frightened out of their wits. As her eyes adjusted more to the darkness, she could tell they were crying. Approaching them wasn't something she had in mind, they could just run away from her. For all they knew, she was some sort of stranger to them.

"Look, I won't say I won't hurt you because I know you won't believe me." She noticed the children shuffle under the table more. "How about if I go sit on the couch and leave you here. That way, I can make sure no one will do just that?" As expected, she received no reply. Just the typical sniffle.

She headed over to said couch and kept her eyes open. Peering left and right for any sign of movement that would alert the children of danger. It was about an hour later of surveillance that she didn't realize she had company waiting in front of her.

"May we...?" Her eyes looked over to the children. Same height, but one was cowering behind the other. If she didn't know better, they were twins, both girls. The one in front spoke up, they looked no older than four.

She scooted over to make room for them, but was surprised to find one on either side of her. Stephanie smiled. _'Now where did these little ones' come from? Hm?'_ Both heads were resting on either of her legs, she knew they'd be numb later, but if it comforted these children, then she would stay. Hopefully she can find their family in the morning.

----

"Rini? Is something wrong?" The group had agreed not to go out a scout, but rather sleep on it. Serena had noticed the sudden change in mood in the pink-haired girl.

"I...I just had this weird feeling..."

"What kind?" Darien was sleeping, so they had some girl time to themselves.

"Pluto told me that I'll know when she sends others to this time."

"Others...?"

Rini nodded. "I think that this time, judging by this strange feeling, it'-..they are someone very close to me."

"And just who might they be?"

She paused. Wondering if she was allowed to say. Looking around the room for any signs that Pluto was going to make an appearance, as she usually did, to stop her.

"My cousins." A confused look flashed across Serena's face. "Abigail and Terisia...Auntie Abby's daughters."

Her eyes were like saucers. If her sister had kids in the future...then she was still alive!

...But where were the kids?

----

**AN:** Um. What did you think so far? And there will be times where I will shorten Stephanie's name to Steph if I get too lazy to type it all out. Besides, there ARE times where it sounds better as Steph rather than the whole name. And just why were those children sent from the future to the past? Why was there a power outage? (And no, power outages do not occur in Winnipeg).

Signing off,

Bchanz


	12. Character Info Not a chapter

Okay. First off, this is NOT a chapter. And the disclaimer this time, is that I DO own these characters. So neener neener neeeener. This is just an explaining of my characters, hopefully it'll help clear up the confusion.

------

Good guys (most of them)

-

First up is Tina.

Name: Tina Carter

D.O.B. May 18, 1988

Gender: Female (Duh)

Height: 5'9"

School: Daniel McIntyre

Stuff: She has black hair with red streaks, her eyes are the colour of hazel, and she is fairly tanned. Her hair reached just above her shoulders. Her Mom is Filipino, while her Dad is Greek. (Although they had their last name as Carter).

Family: Mom, Dad, Older and Younger Brother. She's the middle child. Sophia is her cousin and sister of the past. And, technically, Darien is her cousin in the past. Jan is also her cousin.

Likes: Piano, karate, bar, fashion, competition.

Personailty: Is serious, but laid back most of the time. Likes to joke around often, but when it comes to her friends and family, back off.

Drabble: Is just looking for someone to love her fully. When her mind is focused on a task, she'll go through many obstacles to get what she wants done. She has a lot of off days and it tends to give her a various amount of mood swings. Careful, though, she packs a mighty punch.

AE (alter-ego's):

Xantara - It means Protector of the Earth. She wears the pale yellow scout uniform. Her attacks are Langit at mundo putok (Heaven and Earth explode). She uses her staff for this specific attack, otherwise she'd use more of her close combat attacks.

Princess Tinari of Planet Sol and Earth - So far, we know that she is an heir to the Sol Kingdom, meaning she's Sophia's sister from the past. Little is known, but more will be revealed.

Sophia Carter

D.O.B. July 6, 1986

Gender: Female

Height: 5'8"

School: Red River College

Stuff: She also has black hair, but with golden streaks, her eyes are a chestnut colour, and she is tanned. Her hair was cut short, reaching just below her ears.

Family: Mom, Dad, only child. Tina is her cousin and sister of the past. Jan is also her cousin. Her Mom, Tina's Mom, and Jan's Dad were all siblings.

Likes: Piano, competition, boys.

Personailty: She's basically there to push you over your limits...by angering you to no extent.

Drabble: Is determined to find out what happened to this mysterious Princess that they're all searching for. She LIVES to pester Tina.

AE (alter-ego's):

Princess Sophista of Planet Sol - She is the eldest daughter and heir to the throne. Not much is known about their history, but only time will tell.

Jan Carter

D.O.B. October 6, 1988

Gender: Male

Height: 6'0"

School: Technical Vocational High School (Tec or Tec Voc for short)

Stuff: He has short hair, but not too short, just right. It's black and his eyes are a mix between a light and dark brown.

Family: Mom, Dad, a little sister. Obviously, Tina and Sophia are his cousins.

Likes: Sports, basically Basketball. Video games. Intriguing people.

Personailty: He has a quick temper when he feels he's in danger. Understanding at times, but not enough.

Drabble: What do all those dreams mean? Did they actually happen?

AE (alter-ego's):

Sir Hans - Basically he's Darien's knight. Not much is said about this as well. More to come later on.

Stephanie R. Lyon

D.O.B. Unknown (You'll find out why...)

Gender: Female

Height: 5'4"

School: Technical Vocational High School (Tec or Tec Voc for short)

Stuff: Her hair reaches mid-back, it's black, and is always in a high ponytail or a basic one. Her eyes are dark brown, though they always seem glossy.

Family: The typical Mom, Dad, and deceased Grandmother. Not much. Only that she's an only child.

Likes: An all-around type of person (so she likes mostly everything).

Personailty: Most of the time she's quiet unless she has something to say. Otherwise she just listens. If someone speaks to her, she'll speak.

Drabble: Who is she? Really?

AE (alter-ego's):

Unknown.

Twins - No info known. You'll see in the next few chapters.

----

Bad

-

That Evil Lord Person of Orb - What can I say? He hasn't really made much of an appearance. Except he has that weird small wand with a blue crystal orbs well.

Hakuya - She's the female subordinate or underling of Orb.

Sunta - He's the male subordinate of Orb. Think of Smeagle's, um, accent? Yeah. That's what he basically sounds like. With all that "Master" jazz. But not crazy with those split personalities. He's actually pretty smart.

----

Side Characters

-

Ms. Sori - She's the sweet, old, lady that gives advice and helps out the group in more ways than one. She knows more than she lets on.

Jim - He's the friend and driver for Steph and Tina. How? Haha. You'll see.

Mac - Is the reception guy/manager at the apartment building.

Johnny - He's the bellboy. Heh.

-----------------------------------------------------

Okay, that's all the information I can provide you with all the characters I've mentioned up until this point. There may be a few others, but it'll stop for now. HOPEFULLY, it can clear up some questions. If you still have some more, I'll answer them in the actual chapter.

Thanks!

B-chanz


	13. Chapter 11: Wooden Swords & Tag

**Disclaimer:** Never will, never have, owned Sailor Moon.

**AN:** Heheh. Well...I wanted to get the next chapter as soon as possible. Nothing else to say about it! Read on!

**ffgirlmoonie: **Nah. I understand. At least it's good to know that you'll keep reading. I'll -try- not to make too much characters. But there will be some minor ones in the future. Ahem. That's all you're getting out of me.

**sakurawolfblossom:** No offense taken! I actually prefer that you all critic me. Thanks. I'll keep that as a side note. And since I can't see the flaws of my chapters, since I wrote it, I need all the critic I can get for each chapter and I'll update it to make it understandable. Chapter 2 will be updated as soon as this chapter is up and running.

**Dertupio:** You're welcome. D

**GoOutBlazin:** I'm assuming this chapter will answer that question of yours. Yush!

-----------

Legend:

_'Thoughts'_

"Normal"

_-Dream sequences/Flashbacks-_

----

Chapter 11 to Dreams and Wishes

----

"And that's what she said?" A nod. Silence. "You sure?" A sigh, but another nod. "Where would they be?"

The young teen wringed her hands together and looked at them. "That's what I don't know." She fidgeted under the gaze of the future rulers, as well as the cats, with the exception of Diana. "I can usually feel their energy signature since we're family, but…"

"…But?" prodded Serena.

"There's nothing. I'm starting to worry about them." Diana nuzzled her charge and smiled as Rini calmed down just a bit. She unconsciously rubbed the gray cat's head. "I think we should look for them. Now." Her ruby red eyes turned fierce. If they didn't know her, they would have frozen under her gaze.

The twin's, as they gathered, were only four years old, almost five. They had their fair share of traits from both parents. Rini was not allowed to say more than that, so they went back to discussing what Pluto had told her. "She said that there will be one last group of visitors from my time and that's all that she could afford to send. She didn't want to disrupt the line as it has already been."

Darien leaned against the balcony, looking out at the now powered up city. It had returned just a few minutes ago, a few hours after it had gone out. "Did the last group happen to be the twins?" Rini shrugged. She didn't know, Pluto never mentioned anything about how many she was actually going to send.

"Perhaps she has something important to keep from us." Serena glanced at the two guardians. "Luna? Artemis? You've been quiet as of late, is something the matter?"

The two glanced at each other then to the people around the room. "We think…we may have had a memory of the Princess."

"About Abby? I thought…"

Luna shook her head. "We thought that as well." Artemis continued for her.

"It seems that we knew her in our…human form."

"Human form?" Darien moved from his spot to the couch and stood behind it. "I, we, didn't know you had another form. Why haven't you used it from the day we all met?"

"As you know, your full powers won't be unlocked unless you find Princess Abby, and you're limited to the powers you've earned up until now." She paused. "And it's not enough to defeat Orb, as you remember."

"While that limits you, it seems that it limits us from into using our human forms." Artemis looked around the room. Rini looked like she wasn't listening, as if she heard it all before. Serena had her face scrunched up in frustration. And Darien? You couldn't tell. He was obviously still peeved about their first battle upon arriving.

"Maybe it would be better to show them, Artemis." He nodded. "Brace yourselves." A moment of silence as their crescent marks glowed, engulfing everyone in the room.

_-_

_Swords clashed against each other. Though wooden, it still made a rather loud sound when they hit. "Good." And then shuffles of feet before another clang of the swords, followed by a huffing sound from the adult._

_"How was that, Sir Arty?"_

_"Better." A giggle erupted from his opponent as he ruffled their hair. "But why were you holding back?"_

_A gasp was heard as another figure made itself known. It was Luna. At this, his opponent coward behind him. "...Because of Lady Luna."_

_Artemis chuckled and brought up an explanation. "It's not what you think, Luna." He received no response as she pulled the child out from behind him, checking for any injuries. "We were only using _wooden_ swords, no harm done."_

_"NO harm done?!" She crossed her arms in a huff, pulling the child away. "How can you teach a child to handle a sword?" Luna dropped her gaze down. "Teaching the PRINCESS no less!"_

_He flinched at her tone of voice. "It wasn't as if I would teach her with no purpose."_

_"It's still not right to teach an heir such things!" Luna was obviously peeved._

_"Lady Luna…" Stopped her ranting and paid attention to the child. "…I want to learn so I can protect all of you."_

_Luna's heart softened at the proclamation. "I'm sorry, child, but a princess, let alone a girl, is not meant to fight with a sword."_

_The Princess scrunched up her nose. "Then why do the history books always describe female warriors with swords? And some were even rulers of their country?"_

_Luna was caught in a corner. Artemis chuckled once more. "She's got you there." Thus, receiving a glare in response._

_"Please? It's the only thing I can think of to protect…." She pulled Luna down to her height. "…my family."_

_"If the Queen hears about this…"_

_"She won't unless we keep it a secret." Artemis inclined._

_"That's not right, keeping something like this a secret."_

_"Lady Lunaaa! You should understand…" The Princess had hopeful eyes. "…you're part of my family and you wouldn't want anything to happen to a family member, right?"_

_Again, Luna was cornered. Artemis seemed mildly amused by this interaction. She sighed, this was not right, yet she couldn't deny the Princess' wish._

_"I pinkie swear that I will tell Mama when the time is right." The Princess held out a pinkie. For a child that was five, she held much wisdom. Luna could only link her finger with hers. She knew this child would keep a promise such as this._

_"On one condition." They both looked at her. "Beat Artemis."_

_"Hey! Thanks for the vote of confidence, Luna!"_

_The Princess giggled._

_"But before the servants notice, we must get you back into bed. It is well past your bedtime." Luna knew the Queen was going to make her late night rounds on checking in on her daughters._

_The child nodded. "Nighty night, Sir Arty!" Gave him a quick hug and followed Luna out the room._

_He chuckled one last time and looked back at the doorway they used to exit the training grounds. "Well I'll be…" He shook his head and placed one of the wooden swords back in place. "Guess I'll have to get a replacement." His was cracked at the handle, something he had failed to notice._

_-_

"And that's all we've managed to acquire. There are others, but it is not as clear as this particular memory." Luna agreed with Artemis' statement.

Serena nodded. "That means not much can be accomplished until we retrieve our full memories."

"Which means we have to find Abigail as soon as possible." Darien contemplated.

Rini was silent after she saw a younger version of her aunt. _They really DO look like her…_

"Hey, are you okay?" She looked up. Everyone's attention was on her.

"I'm just…worried." Rini paused. "Where would the twins be?"

A knock on the door interrupted them. "Who would that be?" Serena glanced at the clock. It read 9:47 PM. She walked towards the door, taking note that everyone was just as curious as she was. She met a pair of dark brown eyes. "Steph? Is something wrong?"

"Sorry to bother you so late…but…is it okay if I, um, borrow some scissors?" She was a bit jumpy, but still calm.

"Sure, but what for?" Serena led her inside and into the living room where the others were. "She's come by to borrow some scissors. Where'd you put them?" The question was directed at Darien after she explained, turning her attention back to the girl.

"Well…it seems that Tina misplaced them and I can't find them. I need them for a project I need to hand in tomorrow." She shifted so all her weight went on her left foot, hugging herself as if to warm herself up. It was summer, why would she be cold? It could just be nerves.

"It's in the top right drawer in the dining room." Serena nodded and went to go seek out the said scissors. "And you have to hand in a project on a weekend? Isn't it summer holidays?"

"It's not so much for school." She paused, wondering whether or not she should continue. "I do volunteering and I promised I'd hand it in tomorrow when I dropped by." Steph wasn't very specific as to what she was to hand in. "And something came up during the storm, so I kind of lost some time on it."

"I see…" He was starting to think something was up, but didn't pry into it. They still had a lot of time to get to know her. Artemis sidled up to Steph and purred at her feet.

She smiled and bent down to pet his head. "Why, hello, Arty." She didn't notice him falter at the nickname, and continued to scratch him behind his ears. The others in the room noticed it, but didn't make any notion that they did.

Serena slipped into the room at the moment, Steph stopping her treatment, and handed her the scissors. "Here you go, hope you finish your project soon."

As she was about to step out of the door, she stopped, turning to face them. "Hey, if you guys hear anything about a family looking for some children, tell me, okay?"

Rini blinked. "What do you mean?" Steph stared back at her. "Oh, I'm Rini. Serena's cousin."

Steph nodded, not bothering to point out the fact that they looked alike. "Stephanie, pleasure to meet you." She placed the scissors in her other hand. "It's just that there were two girls down in the lobby during the storm. I was making sure everything was okay down there."

"Girls?" Rini repeated.

"Twins, to be exact. They're currently sleeping in my bed." She tilted her head to the side. "I should probably get back to them, they might wake up and find me gone and freak out or something." She took their silence as a sign. "You can come by tomorrow before I take them to volunteer with me. Just to see if you recognize them?"

"Oh, yes, we'll drop by. Won't we?" Darien answered, receiving a bunch of nods from the room.

And with a small smile. "My door's always open, just at the end of the hall. So come around 1 o'clock. And thanks for the scissors, I'll give them back asap. Night!" And she left, closing the door behind her.

Silence erupted for a good five or so minutes. "You don't think…" Serena drifted.

Darien sighed. "…I think so."

She nodded "Yeah."

"I think…she has my cousins safe and sound."

"But can we really trust her?" Luna stated, more like asked.

Another round of silence followed until Serena continued.

"We don't know unless we start."

----

The next morning. "Okay! You're all set." She handed the chestnut haired girl her uniform, but without the belt. "Welcome to the Tag Dojo, Lita."

Lita smiled. "Thank you. So I can just wear my belt from before?"

The secretary nodded. "There's no need for you to start at square one." She paused. "We just need to size you up so we know which section to put you in."

"What does that mean?"

"Someone of your level or higher will be put in a match against you." She stamped the application form. "It's a form of test."

"Lita?" The said girl spun around.

"Ah, Tina, just the person I was going to call." Jessa, the secretary, looked between the two girls. "Seeing as how you two seem to already know each other, will you take her to see Master Kahn and Master Hiro?"

"Will do!" Tina turned and walked away. "C'mon, Lita, let's get you changed." The two headed into the girls changing room. She showed Lita which locker to use and unlocked her own.

Lita decided to strike up a conversation. "So how long have you been here?" She slipped on the garments, tying her 1st degree black belt around her wait to secure it.

She tied her own belt. It was brown with one black stripe. "About six years." Tina went around the room and did some quick running-on-the-spot drill. "And you?"

"Since I was five." Lita placed her shoes in the locker. "So thirteen years."

"C'mon, let's go. Maybe if you're good enough…" Tina held a teasing smile. "…they'll put you in the same group as me."

Lita accepted the challenge behind her words. "We'll see about that, Miss Person-who-thinks-they're-so-tough!" Tina laughed and left the change room, missing the smile that etched onto Lita's face.

----

"Ah, so you must be our new recruit."

Tina nodded and pulled her forward. "Lita, this is Master Kahn, the nicer one of the two." She pointed to the man whom had spoken earlier.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" A figure emerged from behind them.

"Oh, Master Hiro, I didn't see you there." Tina had a playful grin plastered on her face as she said this.

"My arse you didn't." Hiro had a fair build. You could tell that he was serious, but the easy to get along with kind of guy. He was in his mid-thirties. Adorned with light brown hair and smoky gray eyes.

Kahn had the kindest look, which he had on at all times. Whether he was angry, happy, shocked, or any other emotion you could think of, you wouldn't be able to tell. He stood over Hiro by two inches, and had a more obvious build. Apart from having the same hair colour as Hiro, his eyes were a light green.

"So let's get your match on the way, Lita." Kahn stated.

His partner suddenly remembered why he had appeared in the first place. "Hey, Kahn, we have our special guest from the other dojo this morning."

"Sensei, that's today?" Tina's eyes sparked with interest. "Could I go up against them? Please?" She begged. It was always a treat for her to fight other from other academy's.

"Not this time, Tina." Kahn simply stated and she pouted slightly. "Let's see how our new student bests up against our guest."

"Me?" He nodded. She punched her hand with her fist. "Bring it." The two sensei's, and Tina, laughed as Lita began to crack her knuckles in excitement.

----

_I guess they were right about never underestimating your opponent._ Lita couldn't believe it. With all her training as a Scout, she couldn't even lay a finger on her. Her, being her opponent. She stared back up into the fighter's eyes. A glamorous shade of blue. Not as dark as Darien's, nor as light as Serena's.

"Okay." Lita breathed and decided to pull off her signature move.

"Winner!"

_What?_ She opened her eyes, which she had not known she closed, finding herself staring at the floor.

"I admire your style." Lita's opponent stood up and offered a hand, which she gladly took. Her voice was gentle, it held a lot of wisdom, as well as a very soothing one.

"You'll be placed in Tina's group." Kahn gestured to their left. About four other's were there, each with brown belts bearing either one or two black stripes.

She glanced at the belt her opponent had.

Brown with three black stripes.

"I must return to my dojo, Master Kahn." Her opponent bowed once. She noticed a dragon-like symbol on the back of her uniform. It must've been the symbol for the academy she attended.

He smiled. "Tell that old man that he didn't have to send you to show how competitive he can be."

She was wearing a mask over her head and mouth. Only showing her eyes and a bit of her nose. (Think hooded Ninja.) She nodded. "Hai. I will make sure to tell him." She bowed once more. "Bye, Sensei." And she left, just like that.

"Sensei." Lita paused. "What was that move she used?" It puzzled her as to how she had been defeated.

"Honestly? It's a new one I've never seen." He gestured to his students to continue their practices.

She looked towards the change room. _She couldn't be…could she? _Lita shook off all thoughts and headed to her new group. Tina, of course, in the same one. And together, they sparred with each other.

----

**AN:** What could Lita be thinking? And yes, it's been a while since I posted a new chapter. If you have any ideas you'd like to contribute to this story, I'll take it into consideration! And since this chapter is up, I'm going to focus on previous chapters for a bit before heading onto the next.

See you next time,

B-chanz


	14. Chapter 12: Hospitals and Reunions

**Disclaimer:** Nope. No owning of Sailor Moon here! whistles

**AN:** Okay, I lied. I decided to focus on this chapter instead. Exactly a week since I last updated. Read on!

**ffgirlmoonie:** Same. And I'm the one writing the story.

**Sailor Rain:** Heh, thanks. I'm not even near 1/8th done yet.

**courtjsonluvr87 returns:** Great that you reviewed! Have any questions while your reading? Just ask. And have you ever thought that that's what I want you to think? xD

-----------

Legend:

_'Thoughts'_

"Normal"

_-Dream sequences/Flashbacks-_

----

Chapter 12 to Dreams and Wishes

----

She was getting too old for this. She looked across the hallway and stared at nothing in particular. She heard a faint sound, like a whisper.

Flipping her head in the direction of the sound, she couldn't quite make out what it was. She heard the same voice, but slightly louder, and could faintly make it out.

"…Baa-san!"

…

A light filled the woman's eyes, inwardly wincing because of the pain and irritation. _Where am I? _She adjusted her eyes in the room, only faintly making out two heads at the foot of her bed. Or was it one? Blinking again, she counted one. Her eyes were starting to focus, but not by much. She hadn't noticed it before, but when she looked up, white walls surrounded her.

"…up! Look!"

"Shh! She's still resting!"

They sounded like children. From what she could make out, they were. So it was two she had counted. _Glad I'm not losing my mind…yet. _The former was holding onto another's hand, while the second child was to the right of her bed. The person's hand that was being held by the child pulled up a chair and took the woman's left hand.

Staring at the person for a few seconds, realization dawned on her. "Oh, dear." And she slumped back into the pillows.

"This time was a little different." The girl held a small, sad, smile. The children decided to talk amongst themselves in another part of the room. They wouldn't be interested in whatever the grown-ups were talking about.

"What happened?"

"You couldn't speak and remember things. Like you were sleep walking with amnesia." She paused. "Only you were slightly aware of your surroundings since your eyes were open." She clucked her tongue, a habit that the girl has kept since she was young.

"When can I get out?"

"Tomorrow, maybe, I'm not sure."

"And what happened to this?" She held up her right arm.

The girl stared at the bandage. "You burned yourself." Both winced at the thought.

"How long have I been out?"

"About four hours. You only woke up when the Doctor checked your pupils a second time."

"I'm getting too old for this."

"That only makes you wiser, Ms. Sori."

The old woman sighed, but glared at the younger girl. "I told you not to call me that when we're alone."

"Gomen, old habits are hard to get rid of." The girl smiled. "I'll come back later, okay?" The woman nodded. The girl placed a light kiss on the elderly woman's forehead. "Bye, Baa-san." She got up from the chair and left the room, children in tow.

_I very well know they are not her children…but I do find it strange._ Ms. Sori closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. What she didn't know, was that the near future did strange things.

----

Back at the apartment/condo building, they told the rest of the gang about Luna and Artemis' revelation. As well as Abigail's daughters in the future. After about an hour they gave up. They had very little information to figure things out anyway.

"Hey! Where do you want this?" Lita held up a picture frame of all Scouts, both inner and outer, as well as their respective partners and Guardians. The Generals as well.

"Ah, just place it on top of the TV set." Serena pointed out.

"Amy held up a small clay model of Sailor Moon that Sammy had attempted to make all those years ago. "And this?"

Serena smiled, then frowned. "In the bedroom, on the nightstand." She had frowned because his attempt made her alter-ego pudgy-like. "What are the boys doing?"

Mina and Raye appeared with box of decorations. Raye started up the conversation. "They're in the hall claiming that they can put together the computer desk there."

"Right." Sarcasm etched into her voice as she shook her head. "Men and their pride." They shared a round of laughter. "Hey, Zoi, you holding up in there?"

"Just fine and dandy!" She yelled back from the kitchen. They went silent before they resumed what they were doing.

"Hey, Meatball Head, where's Rini?" The priestess looked around the large living room. Serena nodded her heads towards the balcony. It was adjacent to the guest room they had.

"She's been thinking about her cousin."

"We all are." Raye retorted, rolling her eyes. "Don't we already know where they are?"

"You should know how it feels, Priestess." Serena narrowed her eyes. Their quarrels had grown shorter and ended pretty quickly.

"Sorry." Everyone was silent after that and just continued to unpack. Occasionally someone would speak to ask where something went, otherwise it was silent.

----

"So let me get this straight." She crossed her arms and stared at the men. "You're putting together a desk?"

"Yeah." They chorused.

She quirked an eyebrow. "A computer desk?"

"Mhm." mumbled Darien.

"And it's big?" She waved her hand, motioning to the various pieces scattered.

"A corner desk, to be precise." Greg paused. "And yes."

"Okay…" She tilted her head in one direction before turning back to them. "Out here?"

"Yes." Greg repeated.

"In the hallway?"

"Yes!" They chorused in unison once again. They were confused as to why she was asking so many questions.

"Don't have to snap at me all at once." Shaking her head, she sighed. "You plan to complete it _all_ in the hallway?"

Jason nodded. "Every single piece. That's the plan."

"And how long were you out here?"

Darien glanced at his wristwatch. "Ten minutes, give or take."

_And I thought I was clueless…_ She leaned her weight on one foot, arms still crossed. "I'm sorry to ruin your pride, men, but…" She sighed. "…did you ever think how it would fit through the door?" She pointed to the door and then to the pieces on the floor.

All heads looked back and forth between the door and some of the pieces they had started to work on. Two giggles erupted from behind the teen, causing their attention to revert back to her.

Darien stood up from his cross legged position and peered around the teen. Though, he didn't have to, he was obviously tall enough. He was practically a giant against her 5'4" height. "Are they the girls?"

"Yes." She gently coaxed them out. "It's okay, they're my friends." The duo nodded to each other and stepped out.

Ken and Jadeite seemed to voice their thoughts at the same time. "Twins?"

Malachite stared at Stephanie for a moment. "Are they yours?" It wasn't uncommon to have children early in the teenage years. So he just assumed.

Her face flushed at the thought. "No, no." She waved her hands in front of her. "They were actually down in the lobby during the power outage. I just happened to come across them." Malachite was silent, but you could tell that something was going on in his head.

Darien bent down to their eye level, so as not to scare them. "Abigail? Terrisa?" He noted how their eyes widened when he called out their names.

They were studying him, peering fearlessly into his midnight blue eyes. Familiarity flashed in their cobalt blue eyes. "Uncle Endy?" They whispered together. He nodded slightly and was met with little arms wrapping around his neck.

Stephanie studied the children for a few moments. _Funny how Darien didn't say anything last night. _She did find it strange, but since the twins recognized him, she wouldn't pry as to how she found them alone last night. "I take it these are your nieces." She took a step back to give them more space for their little reunion. That was thrown out the window when the girls caught her. Both immediately clamped onto her legs, worried that she might disappear.

He chuckled. "Yes, they're my nieces and it seems that you've made quite an impression on them."

She rubbed the back of her neck to hide her embarrassment and let out a soft smile. "I guess I'm just that good with kids?"

"Anyway, I guess they'll be staying…" He paused. Rini was taking the guest room. She wouldn't mind sharing, would she?

A young voice caught off his train of thought. "We're staying with her!" Terri exclaimed, holding onto one of the teen's hands, Abby holding the other.

"Little ones…" She knelt down, still holding their tiny hands. "…I promised I'd find your family and I did."

"But we want to stay with you!" A nod of agreement from Abby.

She sighed. "As long as we didn't find your _real_ family, but we did."

Darien interrupted them. "If it's fine with Serena and Rini, they can stay with you." He knew that children would not give up until it went their way. He experienced that when he was a child, as well as when Rini first came to them. He also knew that the rest of the guys were too intrigued to stop them.

"Rini-nee-chan is here?" Abby exclaimed and he nodded. The girls' eyes seemed to beam with even more happiness. Thoughts of staying with the teen that had captured their hearts, as well as seeing their sister-figure, was overwhelming them. Stephanie looked unsure, however.

"Are you sure? I really don't want to separate family members from each other." She held a sad expression for a brief moment, but quickly erased it before anyone could notice. "I mean to say, family shouldn't be separated. At all."

All the men got the hint that it was a touchy subject indeed. They suddenly had an unexplainable feeling pass through them all, save for Stephanie and the twin. Unexpectedly, Malachite stood up first and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You shouldn't stress yourself, you're too young." She looked to be at least fifteen or sixteen. "If they want to stay with you, let them."

She looked at him with unease. Not that she was uncomfortable around him, she wasn't. "But…"

Ken interrupted. "Besides, it's not like you're going to take them out of the country or something…" He left his sentence open.

A new trait that they hadn't seen since meeting her escaped. Fierceness. "Definitely not! Who, in their right minds, would?" She wasn't done yet, though. Letting go of Terri's hand, she formed a fist with her right and placed it on her chest, over her heart. "I promise to always keep them out of harms way, no matter what the cost." It was cheesy, but it worked. It elicited a round of small smiles from the men. The twins looked up at her in awe, not quite fully understanding the meaning behind her words, but understood enough that it made them feel safe.

----

He laughed gleefully as he sat on his throne, watching through mirrors. "Everything's going according to plan. The children have revealed themselves.

"It's just a matter of time." A figure commented.

He missed the part where she didn't call him _Master_. He was too into his plans to notice such a trivial thing. "Ah, Hakuya, things are going along smoothly, I presume?"

She nodded. "All according to your plan…Master."

Sunta had taken his time to make his appearance known, just watching. Hakuya had thought it was unusual to see him so quiet. She decided not to think too much about it, it could affect her mission.

"Are they the targets?" She pointed to the mirror in the middle. Two children were magnified. She didn't miss the sparkle in their cobalt blue eyes.

"Indeed. We must wait till they seep into the hearts of their group." He smiled maliciously. "And then we'll take them from their grasps."

It was a simple plan, but one that took time and patience.

----

"Is something wrong, Stephanie?" Since his hand was still on her shoulder, Malachite had felt her sudden shiver.

"You know when you get a bad feeling and chills run up your spine?" It took a few seconds, but all of them nodded, even the young girls. "I just got that." The men shared a glance with each other before shrugging it off as nothing.

"So what do you think about the situation? If it's okay with them, will you let them?" Darien leaned against the wall, staring into her dark brown eyes for an answer.

She sighed. That was getting to be a habit for her. "_Only_ if it's good with them." The children cheered and the men smirked. "But first, you've got to fix this problem before you go in to see them." She smiled as she watched their faces dim into embarrassment.

"You're right. Serena and the others would never let us live it down." He ruffled his ebony locks. Darien watched as she headed for his suite.

"I'm going to reunite them again and talk with them for a few minutes."

Jason blinked. "Wait! You made us realize our mistake, surely you've got a solution."

She tilted her head and smiled once again, telling the twins to go ahead without her. "I'm sure you'll figure it out like a puzzle." She stood their for a few seconds and then left them with confused expressions.

Until Greg's head snapped up and he chuckled. "Figures."

Everyone chorused a, "What?" and he turned it into a laugh.

"Just keep doing what we were doing."

They didn't get it, but decided to shrug it off. Her giving them a riddle as a hint was pointless, right?

----

Everything was so strange. And to think that they'd finally be at peace. All that hard work and still no peace in either timelines. Rini shook head before smiling. "It makes things interesting, doesn't it, Diana?" She looked at the gray cat.

"Yes."

"Is something wrong?"

"I…" Diana hesitated. She didn't like how Rini, her charge, picked up on her mood after uttering a single word. "Just head back inside and you'll see for yourself."

Rini nodded her head and slid open the balcony door, leaving the family of cats outside. She immediately sensed something with familiarity. "Wait a minute…I know this au-"

She hit the ground with a sudden force, closing her eyes. "Nee-chan!" She blinked. Only two people called her that. They hugged her tighter when she sat up.

"Hey, now, how're you?" Rini couldn't help but smile. She didn't have any siblings herself and thought of them as substitutes. Holding them at arm's length they looked the same as when she had left. Both with shoulder length, shiny, black hair. One done up in a ponytail was Terri And the other just let down was Abby. Both four year olds had the average height of any child their age. But they each had acquired the cobalt blue eyes of their Mother, with very faint specks of dark brown, most likely from their father. The other most noticeable trait were their dimples, another from their Mother.

"We're great, Nee-chan!" Abby smiled, dimples proudly showing, along with her sister's.

The pink-haired teen didn't miss the sparkle in their eyes. "Are you just really happy to see me or…" She poked their cheeks causing them to giggle. "…something amazing happened?"

"Nee-chaaaaaan!" They whined together, causing her to smile and hugging them once again. "We missed you too…" They whispered in her ears.

In the same room, but further away, the girls were speaking with each other at last.

"…and that gets us to now." Stephanie finished her explanation from start to finish. Not leaving any specific details out, well, maybe one. They were sitting on the sofas and lounge chairs as every one of them took in the information.

Amy was typing furiously on her Mercury computer. The other Scouts panicked when the blue-haired genius took it out in front of Stephanie. They came to realize that she just glanced at the mini-computer in Amy's hands and continued to explain, not bothering to ask what it was.

"Is there something else on your mind, Steph?" Amy stopped typing to look up at the girl in question. No one had noticed that her facial expression had changed at the beginning when she mentioned the power outage.

"Well, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." She paused. "Almost as farfetched as meeting the Sailor Scouts…"

The group shared a quick glance around the room. Serena spoke up, however. "Try us."

Stephanie looked at the floor, hands clasped, as she spoke. "I know this may sound unrealistic, but just hear me out." She took in a breath. "I told you that this city never has had a power outage. This is the first one in history that the whole city had one…Yes, Raye?"

"Huh?"

"You were tapping your foot, so I assumed you had something to say."

Raye blushed and stopped tapping. "N-no, go ahead."

The other girls inwardly laughed, except Steph, since she didn't know the priestess' traits yet. It was amusing that she'd get a reaction out of Raye like that. I mean, Raye? Stuttering?

"If you say so." Sighing, she continued. "That storm was really strange. Sure, we've had storms come suddenly like that, but never one so strong that it would cut off the entire city's power. I'm sure you've seen it on the news already." A round of nods from each. "I think it's connected to something, especially since no rain came out of the storm."

Serena opened her mouth and closed it, much like a fish. She attempted to get her voice out a second time and failed. Mina saw her distress and spoke for her.

"Connected to what, exactly?"

Stephanie's head looked one way before staring hard into each and everyone of their eyes with her own. "This is the part where you won't believe me, but I'll tell you anyway." Pausing yet again, she decided to just say it bluntly. "Connected to how Terri and Abby got here."

Silence followed her statement. Stephanie shifted uncomfortably in her seat. They didn't hear her excuse to get a glass of water as she headed for the kitchen. One thought floated through their minds.

_That was the most likely possibility…_

----

"May I proceed with the attack, Master?" She had her head bowed, arms at her side. Hakuya received no answer. "We need to influence them so that ou-…your grand plan will work."

This caught his attention. Anything related to his plan did this. "You have my permission." He watched as she gathered a group of creatures and gave them instructions. They disappeared after a few seconds, heading to their destination.

"Master is thinking why you chose them." Sunta had taken their attention. He had been so quiet the entire time.

Hakuya merely smirked. "All in due time." Turning her head to watch the image of the twins and their _Nee-chan_. Mainly the twins as the smirk slowly slid off her face. _My little ones…_

----

"You know where to put it! Let's get to it!" Darien barked from the doorway. This caused their respective partners to stare at them in confusion. Stephanie was watching from the kitchen, drinking water, smiling into her cup.

They watched as they brought in what looked to be the left side of the desk, followed by the shelving that would connect on top of that.

Serena was the first to speak. "I thought you guys were putting it together out there?" She had stood up with both hands on her waist.

Darien chuckled. "We did…were, but we changed our plans. We had a little bit of help…" He scratched the side of his head with a smile.

"Aww, our big, strong, men needed help." She held onto his free arm and lightly laughed. It took a lot for them to admit defeat.

Stephanie came back. "You had help?" Tilting her head. "I was just out there and I didn't see anyone giving help to you _men_." The right side of the desk came through the door at this point.

Serena looked between the two suspiciously. They were smiling at each other. "Is there something going on that we need to know?"

Darien and Stephanie broke their intense gaze. "Nothing, Sere, just a bit of male pride teetering here and there." He placed an arm around her and pulled her into a hug. She gladly accepted and returned the hug. He kissed the top of her head, glad that she was his and vice versa.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, love birds, but the desk is all done!" Jason grinned as he announced this. Every other guy slumped down on the couches, or the floor, finding a spot where they could rest. "Thanks, Steph!" Mina snuggled closer into his arms.

"For what?"

"Helping us." All eyes turned to the younger teen.

"I didn't help you, Jace." She did a slight roll of her eyes as she said this.

Jason caught on. "That's true, you didn't." He chuckled. "But thanks anyway."

"I'll just ignore that since there's nothing to thank me for." Stephanie sighed, this was a long day. "I have to go back to the hospital. I'll be-"

Mina quickly jumped and ran over to her. "Why? Are you hurt?"

She laughed nervously at her friend. "No, no, Ms. Sori had another…faint attack. I promised I'd come back later today."

"Tell her that we'll drop by soon to see her as well."

"Well, Mina, she might be out tomorrow." Looking at her wrist watch, it was almost five thirty in the evening. "Well, um, bye everyone!" She turned to go through the door, but a large frame was blocking her way. "Um, yes, Darien? I need to get going." She rubbed the back of her neck once again.

He waved a finger in front of her face. "Ah, ah, you forgot about our little deal." He held a playful grin.

Serena's ears perked. "Deal?"

He nodded. "Our nieces are so fond of her that they want to stay, or rather live, with her." He closed the door to prevent her from slipping past him. "I said it was okay with me as long as it was okay with you and Rini."

Serena nodded. "I guess it's best to ask Rini, we already know what the girls want." She paused. "But wouldn't it be too much trouble for someone underage?" Stephanie quickly answered that problem.

"I'll be eighteen this coming year. It will be my last year of High School." Their minds did a double-take. She looked like she was no more than sixteen, but at least fifteen. Who would've thought. "Turning eighteen is considered adulthood here."

Serena needed more information if she was going to hand over her future nieces to a girl she had only known for almost a week. "And your parents? Are they okay with this?"

She looked at the floor. "They're on business trips…a lot…"

"Oh."

Shaking her head. "It's fine, really. Living by myself in that huge condo made me more adept to doing things around the place."

"Don't you have any relatives living here?"

She shifted her feet. "Well, no, not here. My Dad's dad is somewhere in Japan, I've never met him before." Stephanie rubbed the back of her neck once more. "If it makes you feel better, you can speak to my Legal Guardians sometime."

Before they could ask, a burst of giggles erupted from across the room. They watched as the children ran towards the teen, Rini walking a ways behind them, smiling. What they said next really surprised them.

In a highly enthusiastic voice, they chorused together. "Mama!" She didn't seem to flinch when they called her that, as if she was accustomed to hearing it.

"Hello, my Little Ones." They giggled and hugged her. She rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment once again. "I guess I should've told you that this is how fond they are of me. Though I don't know why…"

Rini was surprised, to say in the least. This brought back a certain memory. Her eyes glazed over as the remembered.

_-_

_"Nee-chan?" She turned her attention to the small voice, stopping her current studying. She patted the seats next to her as she moved the books off the couch._

_"What's on both of your minds this time?"_

_They were silent for a few moments, staring at the hems of their dresses as their legs dangled to and fro. "How come we don't have a Mama?" Rini sat there stunned. She had heard her Mother and Father talking about how they tried to show her cousins all sorts of Motherly figures, but none of which was successful. Abby continued her questioning. "We tried asking Papa, but he just gets all silent."_

_"Our Nii-chan's make excuses and say that it's not time for us to know." Terri pouted and crossed her little arms._

_"They're right, it's not time." This earned a groan from both. "Anyone can be your Mama, not just your real Mama."_

_"Really?" They both whispered with belief._

_"Remember all those nice lady's that your Aunty Sere and Uncle Endy were showing you?" She noticed them wrinkle their noses. "Yes, _them_."_

_"We don't like them." Terri stated, Abby nodding in agreement._

_Rini sighed, she knew they were picky people. After all, no one could replace your real Mother, but they had not met their Mother since the day they were born. "How about if I tell you how a Mama would make you feel?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Pweeeease?"_

_She laughed. "The most important thing is that they make you feel safe, warm, and protected."_

_"Just like you?"_

_Smiling, she nodded. "Yes, like me, but…in a different way. I'm more like a sister than a Mama." How was she going to separate a Mother from a sister? Or brother? Or any other, in fact? "Okay, someone that makes you feel that way when you first meet them. And teaches you more right than wrong. Correcting your mistakes."_

_"Okay…" She knew they were confused at this point._

_"Someone who just loves you without saying it, but by showing it." Their eyes beamed. Aha, so they understood that. "And you'll know it if you look in their eyes when you first meet them." She had learned that from their Mother, her Aunty Abby._

_"We understand! We'll have a Mama in no time, right Terri?"_

_"Right!"_

_She laughed as they scurried away, obviously in search of this _Mama_. Over the next few days, everyone in the castle was talking about how the twins would stare at them in the eyes, making chills run up their spines, which, in turn, made them fumble what they were doing. Rini sighed at this piece of information, maybe they didn't understand it so well._

_-_

But looking at Terri and Abby now, it seemed that they did understand. For Stephanie was the first that they had considered calling Mama. Rini concentrated on making the teen look at her. And succeeded. Rini's ruby red eyes peered into the teens dark brown eyes. Something was amidst her eyes, but they held each other's unwavering gaze. That's when Rini gasped, she could see it so well after some time.

There was so much love flowing out of them.

----

AN: Um, wow. This is the fastest I've updated in a long time. Haha! Let's see how long it will take me to get the next chapter up. R&R please! Comments and Flames appreciated. Thanks.

B-chanz


	15. Chapter 13: Disappointment & a Promise

**Disclaimer:** Haha, I wish!

**AN:** Hmm…I didn't know what to make of this chapter. If it sounds too rushed or confusing, just say so. I felt like changing it a bit.

**courtjsonluvr87 returns:** Confused you shall be! Exactly what I was going for. You won't get any answers from me. Heheh.

**ffgirlmoonie:** o.o Speechless?

-----------

Legend:

_'Thoughts'_

"Normal"

_-Dream sequences/Flashbacks-_

----

Chapter 13 to Dreams and Wishes

----

She groaned as she stretched her arms, reaching over to pick up her cell phone. She was glad that she was the only one in the change room or else they would have made some joke about it. She had received a new voicemail message as she was changing back into her normal attire. "Wonder what Steph needs?" Tina knew from the ring tone itself as to whom it was. Activating the speakerphone feature, she listened as she began tying her shoes.

_"BFF, how was 'Rate? Kicked BUTT like always?" _Tina laughed at this point. _"I've got some news to tell you. Would've told you earlier, but you had 'Rate and the power was out. I know, I know, I can call you anytime. But I know how grumpy you can get after staying up late and getting up early the next." _There was a momentary pause until her voice went on again. _"Since this is a message, I'll tell you that I'm pouting. You know how to reach me! Stepherz out!"_

The message quickly ended as she rushed, Tina frowned. "I do not get grumpy. She thought for a second and sighed. "Argh! Darn you, Stephanie! You made me realize I do…" A confused look replaced her frown as she walked outside, saying goodbye to Jessa, and waited outside.

"I wonder what she needed to tell me." She didn't hear the car pull up next to her.

"Talking to yourself again?"

She looked up and glared at her ride. "Oh, shut up." A smirk was received in response.

After making sure she was buckled in, she started her assault. "So did you get your butt handed to you today?" Sophia drove off. After a few minutes of waiting for the expected reaction, none came. "Tina? Hey. What's the matter?" No response. "Tina? Hey!" She pulled into the parking lot of a nearby diner.

And that's when she finally responded. "What if…"

"If what…?"

"Never mind." She started to unbuckle her belt, meaning she was hungry and wanted to eat. Sophia locked the door, keeping in mind to thank the person who created power locks. "Let me out."

She shook her head. "Not until you tell me what's on your mind."

Tina slumped back into the seat, crossing her arms. "It's about this Princess we have to find." A nod in response, so she continued. "Why is it so important? I mean, she's a regular Princess like us."

Sophia knew Tina had left something out, but didn't want to pry. She was tapping her fingers on the steering wheel. "We just have to."

"Because what? It'll be the destruction of the world?" She huffed. "Oooh! Look! It's the apocalypse! We're all going to d-…"

"Shut up!" And so she did. "Just listen. I know Pluto told me not to tell you this till after Christmas, but I'll tell you now."

Tina opened and closed her mouth, then nodded without a sound.

"She affects the future more so than you think." A quirked eyebrow. "She affects each and every one of us, whether you like it or not." She could tell Tina was itching to ask and motioned her say it.

"Why is that?"

A momentary silence as she stopped drumming her fingers.

"She was...is 'The Daughter of Three Queens'…"

And without a second thought, she left the car and headed for the diner. Leaving a very confused Tina in the car.

----

Serena was peeved, to say in the least, everyone could tell. It was a few minutes after the teen had left. No, she wasn't mad at Steph, she was made at what happened after she left.

_-_

_"Little ones, I'm just going back to see Sori-san."_

_"Can't we come with you?"_

_"It would be too boring if you listened to what the Doctor has to say. Besides," She gestured to the people in the room. "they may want to spend some time with you since you were with me the entire time."_

_The girls took one look around the room and nodded. "Only because we never saw them in a long time." They added as an afterthought. "We'll be good, Mama!"_

_Stephanie smiled, knowing they would. "I'm sorry I can't stay longer, Sori-san is waiting. But I'll be back later." She knew she couldn't escape the conversation concerning where the girls would stay. "So, um, see you later!" She quickly slipped past Darien and went out through the door._

_It was silent until Abby yelled out, pointing." Look, Terri!" They all turned to look at what caught her attention._

_"Diana!" They squealed and ran over to the cat whom was sitting and waiting for them. The tension seemed to break in the room._

_Serena had so many thoughts whirring through her head. _Why did they call her Mama? Why did she live on her own? _All those thoughts lead to one. _Could she be Abigail?

_-_

"I'm sorry, but it's just not possible."

Serena was broken out of her thoughts. "And why not?!" She sighed and toned down her voice. It wouldn't make a good impression if her future nieces saw her now. Luckily, they were engrossed in talking to Diana by the balcony. "She's the one that matches my sister the most."

Amy didn't want to be stuck up, but she had to get her point across. "In what way, exactly, does she match Abigail?"

She faltered in her rant. "The children called her Mama. Why else would they?"

Rini didn't want to be the bringer of bad news, but it had to be done. "They never met their Mother." Serena felt her heart take a drop, as well as her hope, as Rini continued. "She disappeared the day they were born."

"And Stephanie has brown eyes not blue!" Raye smacked her boyfriend for stating the obvious and he mocked hurt.

Serena wasn't about to give up. "She could've just changed her appearance!" She was running out of things to say, until it clicked. Grinning in triumph, she relayed her revelation. "And what about Cirri?"

"What about her?" Amy was intently staring at her screen while they bantered.

"Haven't you ever thought that Cirri could be Steph's guardian like Luna and Artemis are for Mina and I? And Diana for Rini?"

"…I have."

She jumped for joy inside. Point for Serena!

"It's still not her."

She groaned. Why won't Amy just admit defeat? She's been hearing the same thing over and over for the past few minutes. Wasn't she getting tired of saying it?

For some reason, Darien agreed with Serena. "There's also the fact that we had this peaceful atmosphere with her." He pointed to each of the guys. "And you know what I'm talking about."

They nodded their heads as Malachite spoke. "It was a feeling to protect, very much like how we protect Darien." Pausing, he continued. "Especially in the past."

"See! It's not impossible!" Her hopes went up again.

"It is, Sere, it is." Amy sighed. "It doesn't match."

That drew a confused look, save for Greg. "What doesn't match?"

Amy looked at her Princess and first real friend she made. "Her aura, energy signature, does not match. I compared it to what Queen Serenity provided me with." She showed them the computer screen. "Just like how I proved Tina was telling the truth." Amy pointed out the left side of the screen and then to the right. There was a big, red, X.

(AN: If you want an idea of what it_ kind of _looks like. Go to this link http://img391.imageshack.us/img391/1271/auralr4.png)

"That can't be…" She slumped into a chair and rubbed her face purely out of frustration. It felt so right, but something didn't seem in place. Maybe, just maybe, she'd let time lead her. _Haha, fat chance. I'm taking this into my own hands._

"One things for sure…"

She looked at her blue-haired friend. "Which is?"

"She could very well be right about how they arrived here." Nodding to the twins who now were on their stomachs, feet kicking in the air, as they conversed with their feline friend.

----

Serena closed the door behind her, away from prying ears. She kept her gaze on the door, eyes closed. Arms slowly wrapped around her waist and turned her around.

"Why are you so down?" He mumbled into her hair.

"It's just…I really thought we had found her." She hugged him back. They stood there in comfort. "She was just…different."

"…Like she played a special role in all this?" She looked up at him, blinking. "Yeah, I had that feeling. And I think the guys did too." She went silent. "Sere?"

She was gently poking his chest as she stared off to the side, still in his arms. "I…there's something else that's been nagging me."

"And what's that?" He had moved her over to the leather sofa in their room so they were more comfortable. She moved over to the arm rest, away from him, though not by much as it was a two seater.

She stared at the floor, as if it would give her the answer she was looking for. "What was your first impression of her?"

"Of Stephanie?" She nodded. "Well, it was like the time we first met." He grinned. "Minus your test paper hitting me in the head." She lightly hit his arm.

"Darien…"

He wave his hands in front of him. "Okay, okay." Tilting his head back so that his neck rested comfortably against the sofa as he stared up at the ceiling. "I had this weird sense that made me feel…" _I can't say attracted, that will give her the wrong ideas, but what? _"…comfortable."

"Comfortable?" He nodded. "I guess I felt the same. It was as if I had met her before."

"Is that why you told us you felt she was your sister?"

"Yes." She sighed. "It was _really_ different. Most of my first meetings I just become all perked up in making a new friend."

"I hear a but coming along."

"With her I just felt content. And that was it."

He placed an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in so they could snuggle a bit. She obliged. "I think I can relate to that."

Serena was thinking of other things, mainly what Darien _actually_ thought of Stephanie. She had noticed how he hesitated in his answer earlier. This was, after all, the first girl, after herself, to cause such a reaction from him. Sure, the other girls were his good friends, but they had not gotten that close to him till after they saved him from Ann and Alan's doom tree, and regained his memories.

"I wonder who Hans is in this time…"

She agreed. "Me too. Then we could at least say we found _one _of them."

----

He pinched the bridge of his nose. Holding his breath, he frowned. "You know, you have to let it out to get the germs out of your body." He looked in front of him. A tissue was being held out in front of him.

"Thanks, I think." He grabbed a hold of it with his other hand and covered his nose with it, waiting. Nothing. _Well that's strange. _"Huh? What did you say?"

His companion shook their head and sat down next to him. "I said that someone was probably talking about you." She looked around the waiting/lounge room. "So what are you doing here anyway?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He saw her quirk an eyebrow and couldn't help but chuckle lightly.

"What's so funny?" Her arms crossed, she now held a slight pouting look, though she didn't realize it.

He cleared his throat to get rid of the laughter bubbling inside him. "Ah, never mind. And as to why I'm here, I'm just visiting my old Doctor before I moved away from here."

"You have a Doctor?" He looked into her brown eyes and took the worry in her eyes as disbelief.

"Yes, I do. What of it?" Frowning slightly, he looked across at the receptionist that had told him it'd be a few minutes before they could take him in.

She caught onto his sudden change of mood. "I didn't mean for it to sound the way it did, sorry." He blinked. Did she just say sorry? "I just thought that-…never mind. It's not important." She stood up and had her back faced to him.

"Hey…wait."

"I'm looking after someone important to me right now. I guess you could say she's one of the few family members I have right now." She glanced back at him once. "I guess I'll be seeing you around?" She provided a small smile and he could only nod in response.

When she was gone from her line of vision, he released the breath he didn't know he was holding. "What the heck was that all about?" He sighed. _Just why am I acting like this?_

"Ah, Jan, my boy! How're you doing, Lad?"

He looked up and smiled. Though thoughts of what had just happened still fresh in his mind. "I'm good, Old Man!" They laughed and gave each other a quick man hug and headed off into his office.

----

"Thank you, we'll keep a closer eye on her. I will inform my friends of this." She shook the Doctor's hand as he left.

"Are you going to have _them_ watch over me now?" Ms. Sori stated sarcastically from her bed.

The teen laughed. "I would, but I don't think _they_ would allow _them_ to do so." She helped the old woman up into a sitting position, her feet dangling over the side.

"That is true." Ms. Sori poked the girl's arm. "Don't you dare be thinking about doing _that._" Stephanie could only smile, causing the elderly woman to puff her cheeks up with air.

She laughed at that face. "It's a good thing I picked up from Baa-chan how to resist that. Otherwise I'd definitely fall for it, Baa-san."

Ms. Sori didn't have time to respond as they suddenly couldn't see each other's face anymore. Stephanie still had a grip on the woman's arm. "What's happening?" Every light had gone out, as well as the machines.

"Another power outage?"

"No, I can see a lot of lights outside the window."

"If the whole hospitals power is out…"

"Go."

"What about you? I can't just leave you here!" Thoughts of a back up generator flooded out of her mind.

"I may be old, but I can defend myself. There's nothing attacking us anyway."

"I know I shouldn't worry. It's just that you_ just _came out of another faint attack."

"Just go! I'll be fine." Ms. Sori gave a quick kiss to the girl's forehead, their eyes had adjusted to the darkness, and pushed her toward the door.

"That's a promise, Baa-san." She whispered and ran off down into a corridor.

She sighed. _She sure can get worried._

"Indeed."

Ms. Sori didn't jump, but stood by the bed, not in the least bit surprised. If she was right, the voice came from right about…_There_.

"Right as usual, Mother." Arms wrapped around the woman, a hug.

"I see you haven't lost your touch in reading minds." Ms. Sori smiled, returning the hug.

"Nope, this time I took a quick guess."

Her Mother, Ms. Sori, frowned. "You _know_ you're not supposed to be here."

She feigned hurt. "What? Can't I say hi to my Mom?" She took a step back. "Even in that attire?"

"Shh! Someone might hear you!" She looked around the room in darkness and sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry…" Her face went grim. "I never got to spend time with you before…" Her chin was lifted and was staring into a pair of cobalt blue eyes, very much like her own.

"Do not worry, my dear child, we will get our time." They embraced once more.

"Stephanie can take care of herself, I should know." She smiled a sad smile. "I guess I'm looking forward to seeing them again."

"Hurry, they'll be here soon."

Before the daughter 'fazed' out, she whispered one last thing. "They call me Hakuya."

----

"So you're saying that they went ahead of us?"

The dog guardian nodded. "The ones in gray suits already went after them." A pause. "And they left a trail for you to follow them. That can be followed by your sensory vision, Princess of Mercury." Ciriana, had turned back into her large, but cute, dog-like form.

The Scouts and Darien transformed. "Where's the attack?!" Raye bellowed.

"At the hospital, Health Sciences Hospital. The same one where you were all sent to after your first battle here."

"That's good to hear." Mina murmured.

"Make sure you familiarize yourself with the area and how to get there."

She was confused. "Why?"

"Better now than never." Ciriana started glowing, signifying her body was changing back to normal. "It is Hospital to Manitoba as Park is to Japan." And changed back to her puppy form, her current state still continued to drain her energy, as her body had not yet aged to the proper stage.

Darien gently picked her up and placed her on the couch to rest. He sighed, that was some riddle. The Park was the main attacking base back in Japan. So the hospital was basically their base here. His eyes fell on his nieces as they whispered to each other. They seemed a bit frantic. He took off his hat, but left his eye mask on.

"Is there something wrong? Abby? Terri?" He kneeled so that he was at eye level with them.

"Um…"

"Should we tell him?" Abby stared at her twin.

Inside, they knew it was wrong to keep a secret, but they didn't know what to do. Although, their concern won them out. The twins grabbed onto his arms as they chorused together. "Uncle Endy! That's where our Mama is!" Their eyes began filling with water, but none dared to escape.

He snapped his head and caught Serena's gaze. Unspoken messages were sent through their eyes as they nodded to each other.

"We have to go." Her stare was now directed at Amy. "Now."

"Northwest and then keep heading that way until I tell you to turn."

Serena took Darien's place in front of her nieces, kneeling. "You two stay here with your Nee-chan, okay?"

"But we want to see Mama!" pleaded Terri.

She gave her a heart warming smile to calm them down. "She would want you two to stay safe, right?"

"Yes…"

"That is true…"

"Stay here with your Nee-chan." She didn't hear anymore arguments from the two and sent Rini a silent message.

"You can count on me…us." Rini meant by us as in her and Diana, and possibly the sleeping Cirri. Luna and Artemis were already heading out the window.

"Lead the way, Mercury."

Mercury went first, followed by Raye, Lita and Mina right behind her. Darien and Serena took up the rear.

He noticed her troubled look. "I'm sure she'll be fine." He took a hold of her hand as they continued to jump roofs, which she gratefully accepted with a smile.

"I don't know…I just have this strange feeling that something is going to happen again."

He had no answer for that. Whenever they had that sense of, well, not foreboding, but tingling, it always meant something.

----

They had talked about how he was doing lately and any new changes to his condition. "Sorry, but there has not been any changes."

"That's not peculiar, it's quite common, you'll most likely regain them when a certain event from before that time triggers your memory."

"The only thing I have to go on is this white rosebud." They stared at the flower he now placed on his desk. It had not bloomed and it still was as perfect when he had received it.

"Is it the same one?"

Jan nodded. "Yeah, I guess I started taking it with me." _Or more like it's appearing wherever I am… _"What could it mean?"

He leaned back into his chair, contemplating. "Do you remember that little girl that used to come and visit you everyday?" A nod. "Did you ever get her name?"

"Well…" He thought back to the time he stayed in the hospital and recalled every visit. "No, actually, but what has that got to do with my memory?"

He received a smile in return. "Perhaps if you look for her, you may find your answers."

"Are you implying that I knew her from before those days?"

"I never said that."

"But you implied it."

He chuckled. "Getting a bit anxious now, aren't we? Funny." He did a thinking pose. "You were never this riled up as a youngster." A glint appeared in his eye. "So who's this girl that's got you acting this way?"

"What?"

"Aw, c'mon, something must be bothering you. I can see it in your eyes." He laughed in triumph as Jan rubbed his face in frustration. "I'm assuming it was that girl you were speaking to earlier. Seeing as you still have…that."

The teen looked and followed the Doctor's gaze, which led to his own hand. It held the tissue. "Oh."

Their conversation was cut short, much to the Doctor's dismay, as the light flickered and then went off. He immediately grabbed the phone, but the line was also dead. "That can't be right…there's still power in the building next to us." He sighed. "Here we go again…"

Jan was confused. "Uh, Old Man? What's going on?" They heard a screeching sound, much like nails scratching a chalk board, coming from just outside the office door.

Raymond Daniels, the Doctor, brought his finger to his lips, but found it made no difference in the dark. So he just voiced it out. "Be quiet." His eyes adjusted to the dark and could make out where his patient and grandson-like figure was. But what he saw wasn't what he was expecting to see.

"Rgh…ah…" Jan was bent over in obvious pain. "Old man…it's…" And he fell to the floor, unconscious.

He immediately ran over and examined the boy quickly. "This is not good." His eyes darted over to his door, then back at the boy. "It seems you haven't lost it yet, boy." Hoisting the unconscious teen over his shoulder, with little effort, he ran for his closet, locking it from the inside.

Footsteps neared the closet. "I smell…a human." The human-like creature had pried the door open at the same time he locked the closet's door. But the bird hybrid was not paying attention to the closet, not at all, it was rather staring at the figure perched in the chair the Doctor had once occupied. "You. Who are you?"

"Someone you need not know the name of." Within a few seconds, it was silent once again.

The Doctor was about to head out through the connected passageway with the boy, but heard a voice from outside the room.

"Dr. Daniels, it is safe to come out."

Raymond could hear the ragged breathing coming from their savior, as he should say. "I say, I must thank…you?" He looked around the room and saw nothing. It was empty. The only indication that someone was there was that his window was open. The window let in the light of the moon, casting a pearly glow around the room, making it seem less dark.

"Wh…at…happened?" The teen stood on his own feet, but with one arm still over Raymond's shoulder. He didn't receive a reply. "Old Man?"

"Nothing. Just stay here and don't go anywhere." He rushed to the door after placing Jan into his office chair. "There's supposed to be an operation going on right now! We could lose this patient!" And with a blur, he was gone.

"Yeah, like I have someplace else to be." He rolled his eyes as he talked to nothing.

_Hans…_

He looked up and around the room. It was just him. "Must be my imagination."

_Hans…why?_

He stood up, walking around the desk to view the whole room. "Who's there?!"

_You promised…Hans._

"Why do you keep saying Hans? My name is Jan!" He took in a deep breath to calm himself. Letting his temper get the better of him wasn't the best thing to do right now. "What's this about a promise?"

…_A promise to remember me._

"To remember you?" Now he was confused again. "Show yourself!" He waited about two minutes for a response. Nothing. Whatever that was, it's gone now. "But…who's Hans? It does sound familiar, in a strange way."

Shrugging his shoulders, he sat back in the chair in darkness, only the light of the moon fighting the dark.

_"A promise to remember…"_ Jan placed his head on top of his arms which were crossed on the desk. _Argh! And I thought life would be easier when I came back here! _"What kind of a promise is that? A promise to remember something you'd forget to remember, but promised anyway." He groaned. "I'm showing more of my grumpy side lately." Moving his arms, he bashed his head against the desk in frustration.

He would soon regret that action. His eyes glanced over at the untouched rose.

----

**AN:** There were so many things I revised with this. There were a few parts I didn't think of until tonight. Yes, I'm winging some scenes, but I won't tell you which ones. Hehehe. R&R!

B-chanz


	16. Chapter 14: Sakura Tree, Chat, Orb

**Disclaimer:** Do not own, yadda, yadda, yadda.

**AN:** Um. On with the story?

**courtjsonluvr87 returns: ** I don't know. Just believe what you think it is. I can't get give out any more hints, it may reveal too much.

-----------

Legend:

_'Thoughts'_

"Normal"

_-Dream Sequences/Flashbacks-_

----

Chapter 14 to Dreams and Wishes

----

She sat in a chair next to the bed, brows furrowed in concentration. Sighing she looked around the room, before concentrating once again. It was quiet, too quiet, other than the sound of her keys clicking. _This can't be right… _She reset her information and started from scratch once again. She had been doing this for the past fifteen minutes now and it always lead to the same thing. Her vital scans were okay, she was just exhausted. But…

"…You can't tell anyone."

Her eyes shifted to the girl in bed. "You're awake?"

She shrugged. "I'm a _short_ sleeper." She was now in a sitting position. "I will tell them on my own, you just have to promise me you won't. Please."

"But…"

"I know you're training right now."

"You know?"

"Yes."

"How can I keep something such as this a secret?"

There wasn't any hesitation when the girl in question replied. "Because you know how _long_ that list is."

Amy saddened at this. "It's still not right."

"And it's not right to make them worry about something that cannot be changed."

Bam. That hit Amy like a ton of bricks. "But why?"

"I…would rather not give them another load on their shoulders. It'd just be a burden."

"A burden?!" She exclaimed a little to loud, then realized her tone of voice and quieted down. "Okay, fine, I'll keep this from the others only if you swear to tell them."

With a childish look she said, "Swearing is bad." Earning a slight glare from Amy. "So I make promises instead." She held out her right hand and placed it over her heart. "From the bottom of my heart, I promise to tell them after I finish school."

Amy was satisfied with her answer, knowing from the look in her eyes that she meant it. She returned to scanning the girls health once again.

"And Ames?"

She looked up. "Yeah, Steph?"

"There's one other thing I need to say…"

----

They, Serena and Mina, had been kicked out of the room, much to their protests. Amy had explained to them that she needed to be alone to scan her thoroughly. The twins couldn't go in either, so they were slightly nervous as to how their Mama was. Once Mina calmed down, she helped Rini to console the two young girls. Greg was flipping through the channels of the TV in the living room. And Darien? He was sitting on the couch, next to Tina, both had their hands clasped in their laps as they stared at the floor.

"Hey, Greg, anything good on TV?" Serena stood behind the sofa, glancing at the television for a brief moment. Everyone else was just too into their thoughts. And she didn't want to make any more fusses about calming the twins down.

"Well, other than watching the news on the power outage earlier at the hospital…" He looked at her. "…Just one."

"And what would that be?"

"I found out who owns these apartment, more like condo, buildings."

"Okay…" She wasn't really interested, but asked anyway. "Who?"

He grinned. "A teenager."

"What?" She blinked.

"The story is that this person will be taking full responsibility for the company once they turn eighteen and finishes high school." Greg went into his thinking pose. "Apparently, it has been handed over to two people that the Grandmother trusts. They will take over the company until the time comes. But this teen has been learning about the company since the young age of five."

"Is that even legal? Why would they put all that on such a young child?"

His face saddened. "Her Grandmother died when she was twelve and was appointed legal guardians before she passed on. Two of which are looking after the company, the ones I mentioned earlier, and the third at their mansion-like home." It was sappy, but this sort of story always caught him. A child should never have to live without family.

"And her parents?"

"They didn't mention it this time. But…"

She interrupted him mid-sentence. "This time?"

He nodded. "It's been on for quite a while. There's always news about this city's biggest money maker. This person is rich beyond belief."

(AN: It's not true in real life. Hahahaha.)

"You've been watching over her?"

"How'd you know she was a her?"

"You mentioned it earlier when you explained about her Grandmother." A pause. "So what's the deal with her parents?"

"Yes, I have been watching her. And I'm not a stalker!" He quickly added as he saw Serena's sly grin. "Her parents died in a plane crash."

She was silent for about a minute. A little girl with no parents. It caused something to well up inside of her, but swallowed it down. "W-when did this happen?" Her voice was shaky, it just wasn't right.

He thought back for a bit. "They said June 7th, 1992. She was only four at the time."

Something about that date nagged at her, but couldn't quite recall what it was. "Oh." Serena didn't know what to say to that. This teen must've grown up to be some sort of snob. Rich, lonely, and an heir to take over a business. That's what it usually was in this case. "Okay. I'll be over there if you need me."

Serena decided for herself that it was too depressing to be inside. So taking a chair with her, she sat out on the balcony, overlooking the remnants of the setting sun as the moon cast out its full glow. At times like these, she really appreciated how beautiful the world was. "I can't believe Amy actually did that." She said out loud, not getting over the fact that the genius shoved them out of Stephanie's bedroom and closed the door in their faces. "I never would've thought."

She sighed. Almost a week and so many things already happened. They did find, or rather she found them, Darien's missing cousin. Who would've thought. And now they found out that there was actually a whole another civilization living on the Sun! How was that possible? And the fact that Abigail's twin daughters followed after Rini could be another key into finding her sister. But then…what role did Stephanie play in all of this?

"I'm going to prove that she's Abby…even if all of it doesn't make sense." Nothing came to mind. Her first idea was to mention some things about their pasts. Like, what they did and how they did it. But seeing as she didn't have any such memory, that was crossed off. She had other ideas, but they would always backfire.

"Her eyes are what really doubt my theory…" She yawned and closed her eyes. "Maybe I'll take a nap. It wouldn't do much harm." Her eyes slowly drifted close, clearing her mind of any thoughts.

_I never asked Greg what the teen's name was…_

And she fell asleep. She didn't see the beam of light from the moon shining down upon her.

_-_

Where am I?

_She was in a wide field, trees and flowers everywhere. They all looked the same except for the colours. "This is so strange…" The scenery felt familiar to her, as if she had been there before._

_"You have." A voice echoed, but it was very faint. "But you do not remember."_

_It was a child's voice. Serena focused on where she had heard it last. Upon focusing, a white strip started at her feet and continued its path to a particular tree._

_"Follow the line, Rena."_

_Her eyes unfocused as tears welled up. _That nickname…no… _So, she followed it for a few moments, practically gliding across the field. She ended up at a tree that was different than the rest. It did not grow fruits or pinecones. A gust of wind confirmed her suspicions, it grew a sort of flower, as it blew a few petals from it._

_"It's a Cherry Blossom Tree." The voice came from around the tree. "Our Sakura Tree." The small figure emerged from behind it and looked up at the flowers instead of at Serena._

_Serena held her breath before taking a step forward. "Are you…?"_

_"Do I really need to answer that, Rena?" The child smiled as she turned to look at her._

_She gasped and knelt down to the ground. "Why can't I see your face then?!"_

_"Because you need to stop looking for me." She frowned. "Please."_

_"No. There's no reason to not look for you." Serena shook my head. "You're my sister!"_

_The child smiled a sad smile and looked at the ground. "You cannot see my face for I have wished it that way."_

_"Why would you do such a thing?"_

_Though she was in a body of a child of four, she spoke as if she had seen many things, an adult. "I…" She frowned once again. "…can't bear to remember all the pain that I, we, went through. I do not want to remember."_

_Serena was flabbergasted. Abby did not want to remember? "And what if we do find you and you remember?" Silence was her response. "I, along with everyone, want to remember."_

_A sigh. "I'm only contacting you now because…I miss you." The child placed a flower in her hand, closing Serena's hand so that it stayed. "My present self will not remember anything if you so happen to meet me. If I do so happen to remember, I can only hope that all will go well." The scenery started fading, as well as the child version of Abigail._

_"Wait!"_

_"…Just hold on, Rena, hold on."_

_-_

"Abby!" She shivered in her cold sweat. Serena realized she was still out on the balcony. The moon, a full moon, was shining brightly and staring back at her. Once her senses went back to normal, she leaned back into the chair in confusion. "Why doesn't she want to remember?"

Pain. What pain would she be talking about? Is that why they didn't recall anything of their past with her because of the pain that it would cause? That was not something she could decide on her own. Surely her, Darien, and Hans must mean something to her if she decided to contact her through her sleep. "She said she missed me…"

"Serena?" She looked up at the person. It was Tina. "Steph's awake now and we can go in her room."

She only nodded as she got up and followed Tina to the bedroom. The large living room was now empty._ I bet everyone is already in there. _And indeed they were.

"…better?"

Serena looked up to see Stephanie give a thumbs up to Mina. "Never felt better."

"Yay! Mama is all better!" The twins were on either side of her, on the bed with her. Mina was at the foot of her bed, Darien as well. Amy was still in her chair, minus her computer, and Greg at her side. Rini was watching from the corner, sitting in the computer chair.

"Hi, Serena, I was wondering where you were." The girl in bed smiled slightly.

She smiled back in return. "You sure did give us a scare. We're glad that you're safe."

She nodded and looked around the room. "I don't really remember much." Stephanie kept her gaze on Serena. "What happened?"

"You were saved by the Sailor Scouts."

She blinked, before laughing lightly. "No, really, what happened?"

Serena repeated. "The Sailor Scouts saved you." She walked over and sat in the chair Amy offered to her. "Hakuya, the bad person, had you captured. You were unconscious by the time they found you with her. They fought and handed you to us."

"Okay…" She accepted that explanation, it made sense. Stephanie still felt uneasy about something. "But why were you there?"

Darien, quickly thinking, answered. "You said Ms. Sori was in the hospital so we decided to visit."

Her eyes flashed. "Ms. Sori!" She flipped off the covers and moved to stand. "I've got to go!"

Serena, who was nearest to her, placed both of her hands on the smaller girls shoulders. "Relax. She's resting in her room right now. That's where Jason is. Lita and Ken are out getting supplies for her. The others are back in their homes." The girl sighed with relief and got back into the bed.

"Thank you for doing all this. I know you don't know me that well, so I really appreciate it." She looked at the bed sheets. "Thank you for looking after Sori-san, she must've been really worried." A small frown danced upon her lips at the thought.

No one answered her, so Amy took the initiative. "She still needs her rest, so we'll leave her. Everybody out!"

They all groaned, but bid her farewells. Rini and the twins first, the pre-teen convincing them that they'd need to stay with Aunty Sere and Uncle Endy first. Mina left after, but not before crushing her with a deathly hug, causing the girl to laugh. Greg and Amy followed, Amy whispering something in the girls ear. Stephanie nodded. Then left with Greg who gave a small wave. Tina, Darien and Serena were left in the room with her.

"I'll drop by tomorrow. And you have no say in this." Tina had her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, yeah. Tomorrow." They grinned at each other as they did a peace sign before her best friend exited.

"Get better soon, you hear?" Darien ruffled her hair up a bit.

She smacked his hand away playfully. "Hey! Not the hair." She rolled her eyes at his smile. "Besides, I can't get any better than this."

"You just make sure it stays that way." He turned to Serena. "I'm just going to go ahead and get the girls ready for bed, okay?'

"Sure." She watched him wave and smile at Stephanie before he left her room. "Is something wrong?"

She looked at Serena square in the eyes before sighing. "It's just that I can't really grasp that the Sailor Scouts actually saved me."

"Why's that?"

"I've never actually met them in person, let alone knew they were here." She pulled out a magazine from a desk by her bed. "They actually stopped appearing in Japan. I guess nothing else was there for them to defeat. But to come here of all places…"

"You've never been saved? Not even by Xantara and Xia?"

"By them? No."

Serena fumed a bit at this, but caught something in her words. "Are you saying some other people or person saved you?"

Serena caught the very faint blush that appeared on the girls cheeks. "There's this guy, Yue, he's dressed in this white suit with blue linings." She looked up at the ceiling. "I don't really know much about him. Although, he has this sword he uses and he uses that to fend off the 'bad guys'." She used hand quotations to emphasis her point. "His face is hazy, like he's trying to hide it or something."

She kept this new information in her mind so she could tell the others tomorrow. "So basically he's your knight in shining armor?"

Stephanie laughed at that phrase. "I wouldn't say that. I barely know the guy. The only thing he's ever said to me was _'Stay back.' _and that was it." She left out a few minor details, but they weren't that important. She coughed and rubbed the back of her neck in nervousness. Maybe she shouldn't have told her about this. "Anyway, I need my rest, as Amy would say."

"Right. We'll see you tomorrow." Serena nodded and turned to exit the room.

Something caught Stephanie's eye. "Hey, wait." Serena stopped as she just about passed the door frame. "That's a nice rose you have there." Confusion flashed across Serena's eyes. "In your hand."

Bringing her hand up, she opened it. The long stem that stuck out led to a white rose, that had not yet bloomed, sitting in her hand. "I…wow."

"You should put that in a vase."

Serena nodded once again. Confused as to how it got there. "Okay, bye."

Steph shook her head. "Not bye. It's see you. Bye is what you say to someone you'll never see again."

"Okay, then…see you."

"See you. And you can just close the main door behind you, it doesn't need to be locked. My door is always open when I'm here."

Serena didn't bother to ask about that and just was about to finish closing the bedroom door when she heard a faint whisper.

"Funny, Tina has the same rose…"

----

One loud voice boomed and echoed throughout their domain. It was not a very pleasant sound, especially coming from the leader of Orb. The mirrors that they used for watching shook a little from the vibrations of his voice. There was little light there as they used torches to light up the area, so it gave off a sort of gleam every once in awhile.

"Maste-"

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" He stopped pacing and plumped down into his thrown. The hand that was holding his blue wand twitching in annoyance. He was downright beginning to vent out more of his anger out on her. Her, the one he trusted as much as Sunta.

"If you will please let me ex-" Again, she was cut off.

"It better be good." He threatened. "Or I'll make Sunta go next time."

Said person, er, creature, looked up in surprise, appalled, as he watched them bawl. No, he wasn't weak, he actually compared in power to Hakuya, probably more. Sunta just never liked to…_join_ them.

Hakuya bowed once again in respect as well as a sign of apologies. "Master, I specifically sent these underlings to do our bidding. To fool our enemies, the Sailor Scouts."

Nodding, he urged her to continue. "Go on."

"As you noticed, they were our weakest and were almost on par with the Sailor Scouts strength. I know you recall our first encounter with all of them, we beat them senseless with just one." Hakuya noticed that he had stopped twitching. "This was to make them think that they've grown stronger since then."

"In doing so…they'll think that they will defeat us in time." He placed his chin on his hand. "But how does that benefit us?"

This is where she smiled. She hoped he would ask that. "We gradually send out stronger ones little by little." Now this confused him. "Where it benefits us is by less than a year from now, we'll hit him with our strongest and they won't know what hit them. Our plan will be fulfilled."

"There's one flaw." He stood up again and started pacing. "We don't have that many to send out that were stronger than the group we sent out earlier." Ah, so he was accepting this new theory of hers.

"We'll just need to expand the time between we attack with what we have." A glint appeared in her eye. "And if need be, I have a back up if there comes a time we need to attack before the elapsed time."

He paused in mid-step to look at her. "And what would that be?"

She merely smirked. "Oh, it will be a surprise for you, Master." Hakuya looked down upon her comrade in crime. "Surely you know which technique I speak of, Sunta?"

"Me?" The two had trained together for some time. Just the two. Hoping to learn more knowledge. He slowly nodded as he remembered. "Ah, you mean that?"

"Yes,_ that_."

"But wh-"

She cut him off. "We must not say more." Nodding her head to their Master. "Prying ears are near." Merely laughing lightly, which was usual for her, she fazed out to who knows where.

Sunta sighed. She always was a mystery, even when they were training. He heard his name being called. "Yes, Master?"

"I order you to tell me."

"I'm..I'm sorry, Master. Punish me if you will, but I shall not tell you." There was a silent pause. "It's part of the plan…surely you must understand."

He looked perplex, that was something he never thought to hear from his most loyal follower. He waved a hand signaling the dismissal of Sunta, who was confused as he disappeared, and frowned. "Just what in the world are those two planning to do?"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

BarPunk: so I said "hey!"

Peg: And that's it?

Bar: yeah. what else was there to say?

Beeline: (laughs)

3QPrincess: Geez, Bar, I never thought you'd only say that to me when I did meet you. :P

Bar: well some things are better left unknown, QT…harharhar.

Bee: rite watever. so honey i saw on the news that you had a black out!

Peg: That is true, I was freaked out because it was the first one ever!

3Q: (mumbles) I don't mind the nicknames as much now, but how did you guys come up with 'QT' and 'Honey'. And yes, there was a major blackout here.

_(IceQueen48 joined Future Mysteries)_

Bar: hey, hot stuff.

Bee: hi sweetie pie

Peg: Icy!

3Q: Hello.

Ice: Hi. -DON'T HIT ON MY GIRLFRIEND!- Um, hehe, I guess you all know who that was…

Peg: Hi Ice's partner!

Bar: since he can read this…I'M NOT WORRIED! YOU CAN'T HURT ME! I'M JUST A BUNCH OF TEXT TO YOU! (insert evil laugh)

3Q: Um. Bar?

Bee: ohhh ur in for it now bro!

3Q: I'll just…message it to you privately.

Ice: Okay. What was that about?

Bee: i think shes warning him about somethin

Ice: Like…?

Bar: ahem. sorry, dude. it won't happen again.

Peg: (laughs) Good one, Sis, good one.

3Q: I didn't say all that much…

Ice: He's confused now, but says it's all right. So anything "new" lately?

Bee: hey bro mum's callin we better go

Bar: i don't hear anyth-

_(BarPunk left Future Mysteries)_

Peg: Okay…what just happened?

Ice: Is he okay?

Bee: (snickers) mum just pulled out his power and now 'es complaining that him being twenty means he could do what he wants…its not going to b a pretty pic

Ice: Does that not mean you have to go to?

Bee: nah mum likes me a bit more so she'll let me leave the comp runnin but yah i got to go! bye honey, sweetie pie and dumpling

_(Beeline is now AFK)_

Ice: They're brothers?

Peg: Sure are!

3Q: So what brought you here today?

Peg: I was wondering that myself. After we all got cut off, I was left thinking.

Ice: Wait…all of us got cut off?

Peg: Well, yeah, the three of us all live in Winnipeg.

Ice: Really?

3Q: Yes. I'll introduce you two someday.

Peg: Hey, wait, you two met already?

Ice: We met at the…where was it?

3Q: Legislative building.

Ice: Yes, that. They have a really nice fountain there. It's great for pictures.

Peg: Yes! That's where I met her too! Isn't that right?

3Q: Yes, yes. :D

Ice: …What exactly did you tell BarPunk?

3Q: Ehehehe…well basically this "dream" I had a bit ago. Since I knew what he looks like now…I figured it was in him the dream.

Ice: What was it about?

3Q: (cough) Let's just say…he was quick to change his attitude towards you. And hi, G! (waves)

Ice: Here. -Uh. Hi? (waves back?) Do I know you?-

Peg: Oooh. Code names. Always a good thing.

3Q: Before I answer that. Peg, isn't it about time you head on out to meet your "superstar"?

Peg: SHOOT! Thanks for reminding me! BYE!

_(Peg left Future Mysteries)_

3Q: She's off to a concert which she has backstage passes to. It's a good thing they didn't cancel it due to the blackout. But, anyway, yes, G, you know me. You haven't told him yet, A-…Ice?

Ice: No. Is it okay?

3Q: You can't really keep a secret from him since he practically lives with you, correct?

Ice: Yes. True.

3Q: It'd be better if you both knew, while one fights battles, the other knows what else you guys should do.

Ice: (Hey, hey. WHO ARE YOU?!)

3Q: Calm down, G, Ice will tell you. I'll be going now, though, sand man is beckoning for me. Ciao!

_(3QPrincess left Future Mysteries)_

Ice: Um, yeah.

_(IceQueen48 left Future Mysteries)_

Unknown: Interesting. Very interesting. This could prove to be useful.

_(Unknown left Future Mysteries)_

----

**AN:** I didn't know how to end it, so it may just be weird near the ending. Ideas for the next chapter will gladly be put to use! R&R.

B-chanz


	17. Chapter 15: Kerplunk, Patient, & Truth

**Disclaimer:** Do not own. Mhm. Yeah.

**AN:** Earlier than expected…but here's the next chapter! Second one will most likely be up tomorrow, or later today, depending on how you look at the time of day.

**courtjsonluvr87 returns:** You don't have to stop guessing. Maybe one of your guesses will give me ideas for future chapters? You never know! Haha. I need more ideas anyway.

**Hannah42992:** Oooh! A new reviewer! Thanks for thinking so! I guess you didn't get your wish for an early chapter…

-----------

Legend:

_'Thoughts'_

"Normal"

_-Dream Sequences/Flashbacks-_

----

Chapter 15 to Dreams and Wishes

----

_Two weeks…has it really been that long?_ She stopped reading whatever she was reading and looked out towards the balcony windows. The curtains were drawn back as the sun shone through. It was now midday. It would be another few hours before the teen would come by to pick them up. She yawned and stretched her arms over her head. "Better check up on them." She slid the chair back against the floor after putting her laptop on stand by.

Things were peaceful since the last attack. Everyone had found new jobs during that time. Darien and Amy started working at the same hospital where the attack was. Darien continuing his studies, Amy in her training to become a Doctor like her Mother. Mina, surprisingly, had applied at a High School as a school nurse, she had become a lot better over the years. Jason worked at a club as a bartender along with Ken and Greg. Raye was following up on her career as a singer, Jadeite, of course, as her manager in a weird sense. Lita was continuing her classes at the Tag Dojo, brushing up on her fighting skills as a Scout. Malachite and Zoicite are just enjoying the time together as a family. News is that they were expecting in a few months time.

And Serena? She was studying and looking after three people at the same time. "Hm? Did you say something, Luna?" She turned her head, realizing she was standing in front the door she was about to go through.

"Never mind." Luna shook her head. "I'll discuss it with you another time."

She watched as the cat walked away. Shrugging it off, she knocked on the door and opened it. "Hey! What trouble are you causing in here?"

Giggles erupted from the younger ones around the table in the room, Rini's room. "Aunty Renaaaaa." Terri whined, causing a smile to appear on Serena's face. "We're playing a game Mama gave us! She says she played it when she was little."

Serena sat down on the floor as the table was too low for her to fit her legs under. "Oh, really?"

Abby nodded. "Yes! You just pull a stick and make sure nothing falls!"

She laughed at the enthusiasm and looked to Rini for an answer. "Finding it any fun?"

"Kerplunk."

"Huh?"

Rini was amused at Serena's perplexed confusion. "Kerplunk."

Laughter erupted from the twins as one yelled out, "KERPLUNK!" Marbles were rolling down the little slides as the stick Terri pulled out made them all tumble down. Serena stared for a brief moment, processing what had just happened when she spotted the box that had contained the game.

"Oh." She shook her head. "I should've known."

Rini stood up and stretched her legs. "They've been at it for hours." She moved over to sit down on her bed, picking up a sketch book and a pencil along the way.

Serena watched the girls place back the sticks and then the marbles as they commenced another game. Taking note that this would take awhile, she joined Rini on the bed. To her surprise, the girl snapped her sketchbook shut and out of prying eyes way. "Something you don't want others to see?" She poked the girls arm.

"Quit it!" And lightly smacked the finger, earning her a pouting look. She wanted to change the subject. "So you've been watching over Stephanie?"

Serena blinked. "Yes. Nothing's happened though." She paused. "But we're still careful. Mother said that Orb may attack those dearest to us outside of our group."

"Meaning…?"

"We have to look after the person the twins see as their Mom."

"But how can you be certain that she won't do anything to them?" The young teen sat up, clutching a pillow in her arms.

How was she to explain it? It wasn't easy. "We just have this feeling that she won't, you've got to trust us on this." Serena squeezed Rini's shoulder in assurance. "If not them, believe me."

A sigh. "Not until I know for myself." Rini leaned back into her bed, her eyes on her cousins. "I wouldn't want them to have their hearts crushed by having the image of their Mother-figure destroyed."

Serena could only nod. She was only thinking about the well-being of her cousins. "We'll get to know her better as time goes by. Besides," She prodded Rini's foot. "she hasn't showed any intentions of doing such things in the three weeks we've known her."

But the future princess didn't give up. "People change over time." It was silent until one of the girls yelled out again and erupted in laughter. "Don't you want to play a different game?"

"NO!" Abby looked at Terri and vice versa, before the went into a fit of laughter once again as they put the game back together for another round.

She stared at Rini for a few seconds. Something was definitely bothering the girl. Something other than Stephanie being accepted as the children's Mama. She'd have to ask the other girls about this. Maybe she'll ask Darien too. _I wonder what he's doing now…_

----

He sneezed. _That's odd. _Shrugging, he flipped through the charts with her, agreeing and pointing out different things the other didn't see. Though it wasn't very much. "You're right there, but you see this here?" His companion shifted over to see what he was pointing at. "It doesn't match what it says on the previous chart."

"So does that mean something was slightly off when they did the test?"

He smiled and nodded. "You catch on quick, Amy. Too bad I won't be your tutor."

"I heard this Doctor will be just as good as you." She dismissed the compliment as if it was nothing. "Maybe even better."

"Ouch. A blow to the pride." He feigned hurt. "Have you been getting pointers from Raye?"

Amy blushed softly. "Ah, no. I-"

Chuckling at her embarrassed state, he placed the chart back where it was. "I'm just pulling your strings, Amy, it's great that you're not that shy anymore."

A man walked into the office wearing a long white coat, very much like the ones the two previous to him were wearing. "Ah! Has Darien been giving you helpful tricks in how the tutoring is going to be, Amy?" She nodded. "Hopefully not too much."

"Just enough to get me through everything, Dr. Daniels." He winced as she spoke. "Is something wrong?"

"Please, just call me Raymond or Ray." He motioned for them to sit down in the chairs of his office. "Dr. Daniels makes me feel like the old man I really am." He was nearing his late 50's to early 60's, but was still in good health for a man his age. "That is, unless you're fine with me calling you Dr. Anderson." He gave her a slight, mischievous, wink.

She smiled. "Actually that does have a nice ring to it now that you mention it…" Amy tilted her head to look at the ceiling as if she was actually thinking about it.

Darien chuckled along with Raymond. "So who is going to be her teacher?" Darien relaxed into the chair as he had been sitting up straight for so long.

Raymond stared. "Straight to the point, I see." He only received a wary smile. "It will be my partner in crime…" He paused for dramatic effect and spoke to the door as he continued. "…Dr. Elizabeth Taylor." A few moments passed as they stared at the door. He coughed. "Liz?"

"Excuse me, Doctor." They hadn't heard her light knock, it was Nurse Claire. "Dr. Taylor is setting up an examination for Miss Anderson to watch."

"What? I told her to come straight here and not to go off and do her own thing."

The nurse sighed. "She told you before you left that she was going to set up. I heard her myself."

He laughed in embarrassment as he finally remembered, though barely. "Ah. Would you please escort Amy to where she is?" He turned to look at her. "Sorry about that. Claire will lead you there."

"No, it's fine, really. It will be an experience that I'm looking forward to." With a silent bye she followed the nurse to the required room.

The experienced Doctor decided to poke a little fun. "So is she your girlfriend?"

Darien was baffled by the direct question. "No, si-…Ray. She's a really good friend of mine." Seeing that he wasn't convinced, he continued. "She's best friends with my girlfriend. I've been dating her for four years now. Besides," He sat forward again. "Amy has her own boyfriend."

The old man didn't give up. "It could be a love…" He wriggled his eyebrows. "…square."

He chuckled. "I never thought I'd see the day that another Jadeite would be walking the Earth."

"Who?" The elder Doctor leaned backwards into his office chair.

"Oh, that's my friend." Darien shook his head. "You think exactly like him."

"I see…" Raymond stood up and closed the door, pulling the blinds down so no one could see what they were doing. He was debating on whether or not to follow through with his plan. Hopefully things would go well. He just hoped he wouldn't be in too much trouble by handing it over to Darien.

He noticed the troubling look that flashed across the Doctor's face. "Is something wrong, Ray?" No response. His eyes, however, strayed over to a folder that he pulled out of the desk.

"I'm giving you a very confidential patient." Raymond scratched the scruff of a beard on his chin. It wasn't noticeable, but it grew out a bit since he had little time to shave it off.

"Don't you mean confidential profile?"

He sighed. This was going to be tough to explain, but he knew Darien would understand everything, though he'd leave a few things out here and there. "No, I did mean patient. It's a very special case." He slid the folder across from him, it was a thick folder. "Before you open it, you must keep it to yourself and not mention _anything_ that has to do with this patient to anyone outside of this hospital."

"I understand that, but why is this patient different from all the rest? Surely every patient is a special case."

He smiled appreciatively. "Spoken like a true Doctor." Darien scratched his head from the comment. "You'll understand everything as soon as you open the folder. Do you accept?"

Darien was flattered, yes, but he still had one more question. "Shouldn't you be more suitable for this patient as you are more experienced in the field? I, myself, have not even begun to scratch the surface even with all stuff I have learned."

"I have done everything I could all these years, but I thought a fresh, new, Doctor would be able to further make it a success." Raymond caught that he was going to ask one other thing. "All I'm going to say is that this patient has been a patient since birth."

_Since birth? This must be really…special, in his words. _He shook his head. "I can tell you're not going to say more. So…" Darien gripped the folder, but did not open it. "…I accept." Raymond's face seemed to brighten at this.

"Jolly good!" Raymond coughed after that. "Ahem. It's best you stay in my office while you read the contents. I'll lock the door while I go tend to a patient of mine." He swiftly got up from his desk, past Darien, and out the door. He didn't even know what happened until he heard the click of the lock.

He was still gripping the flap of the folder, wondering about all the possibilities of whom it may be. "Must be one tough person to last this long. I wonder how old…" He gathered up the courage to open it.

The first thing he noticed was the there was a photograph, face down, as well as a lot of different colored sheets of paper with information. He skimmed over the first page, his eyes catching the year. "1988?" He read a bit more and his eyes caught one other thing. _Weak heart. _"Why didn't they just do a heart transplant then? That would've solved their problem." Darien rubbed his face, he wasn't getting anywhere. There were so many other pages he needed to read and Raymond locked out anyone that dared to interrupt him from reading all of it. He stared at the back of the photo, wondering why it was not face up.

He slipped it out from under the paper clip that was holding it in place and slowly turned it around. It was a recent picture of what the person currently looked like judging from the date that was written on it. Darien made no facial expression as he stared hard at the picture. _What? _Was the one thought that rang over and over in his mind. He placed the photo down to the side, glancing at it one more time, before heading onto the second page of the profile, hoping to make sense of his new patient.

----

She heaved a sigh as she stood up to answer the door. She left the trio and went back to working on her laptop. As soon as she sat down, however, the doorbell went off. She would've told them to come in, but it was locked. "I'll be right there!" Serena stretched her limbs before unlocking the door.

"Hi."

"Hey." She glanced at the watch. "Aren't you a bit early?"

"Yes, I am." She was holding a folder in her arms. "May I come in?"

Serena laughed in embarrassment. "Oh, right, sorry." She moved aside to let the girl in and closed the door afterwards. "So what brings you here three hours early?" She followed the girl to the table she was using for her laptop and sat down, her friend following suit.

"I don't mean to drop this on you all of a sudden. But…"

What could she have on her mind? "Hm?"

"I would like to become the twins legal guardian."

She stopped typing, her fingers dangling over the keys. "What did you say?" She must've heard wrong.

"I would like to becom-.."

Nope, she wasn't hearing things.. "I heard, I heard." Serena moved the things on the table off to the side, now staring at the folder that Stephanie placed on the table. She figured it contained the documents to become her guardian. "Not to sound mean or anything, but what makes you think we'll give you authorization over them?"

"I knew you'd ask that." Serena couldn't see, but she could tell the teen clasped her hands on her lap under the table. Stephanie stared at the folder in front of her as if it was the most interesting thing in the world as she talked. "They're going to be living with me and I'll be basically be taking care of them by the end of this week."

"But you have a job."

She shook her head. "They're letting me take time off with pay since I'm still a student."

"With pay?"

"Basically I can work at home, but a very light load than what I'm used to." Stephanie didn't want to say anymore than what was needed. "School will not interfere with taking care of them. I'll have more than enough time to feed, bathe, clothe, and all the necessities children need."

"Are you really seventeen? You don't sound like it." Serena bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing, but a smile managed to escape. Though it was a serious matter, she couldn't help but feel lighthearted around the girl.

Stephanie laughed. "I guess I get that a lot. Probably with the way I choose what words to speak with…" She sighed. "When I'm serious I get all adult-like."

Serena sighed. "I'd have to talk to the others about this first."

"I see." She left the folder on the table for Serena to read. "If I were their legal guardian, it'd be easier for me to make decisions, such as schooling. Unless you're ready to tell me the whereabouts of their parents?" Silence. "I thought so, but I won't pry. Two weeks before school is to start, I need to know before then so I can still enroll them."

"Is it really beneficial for all of us?" Serena stood up as well as she walked over to Rini's room.

From the other side of the door, theirs, they could hear a shout of something ending in _plunk_. "If you're thinking that I will take advantage of that privilege, you're wrong." She placed a hand on the doorknob, but stopped when Serena spoke.

"I wasn't thinking that at all." She placed a hand on the shorter girl's shoulder. "And your parents? I would like to talk to them about this." Serena grew slightly suspicious when there was no response. "Steph?"

"It's not going to work." She turned to look at Serena, but in the eyes, rather than straight at her chin since she was two inches shorter than Serena.

"What?"

Stephanie stepped away from the door, but kept her hand on the door knob. "My parents appointed me legal guardians."

Maybe she did something that made her parents do something like that. "Why? Couldn't they take care of you themselves?" Something flashed in the girl's eyes, but Serena missed it as she was looking at the floor.

"They were very capable of taking care of me. You remember how I said that they're on business trips a lot?" Serena nodded. "There's really no way of contacting them when they go on the trips. So they figured it'd be easier if some people were to handle the stuff they were not able to."

"Oh." Serena felt a bit sad since she couldn't say anything else._ Something seems odd about that though… _"I've already made my decision, but Darien and the others would have to agree."

Looking up, Stephanie gave her a heartwarming smile. It was so contagious, she couldn't help but smile back in return. "Thank you."

"For what? I haven't told you my decision."

She shook her head. "Just…thank you." Puzzled, she was left alone as Stephanie finally opened the door to the bedroom.

"She's one strange girl…" The smile was still on Serena's face as she shook her head. _I can't help but think that she's really Abby. _She sighed as she thought more. _But then again, her eyes are still a different color._

----

She was waiting impatiently in his living room. "I'm fine, Auntie!" She heard the shuffling around the kitchen and resumed the mighty activity of flipping through channels. Tina looked at the clock displayed over the television. A light knock of the door caught her attention. "About time you got here."

He looked confused. "Tina? What are you doing here?"

She grabbed a cookie from the plate on the table out of annoyance. "What? Can't I visit my cousins?" She watched him look left and right before looking back at her.

"Where's Sara?"

"Her and Leo are in the backyard. But that's besides the point."

He caught on to what she was implying. "Let's go to my room, less ears." He led her into the basement and through a door that led to his bedroom. It was the typical boys room. Blue wall, computer desk, posters, bed, a television with dvd player, and video games. And whatever else a boy needs in his room.

"You're lucky you have the whole basement to yourself. Too bad 'Bro has it at my place." Tina was referring to her older brother, whom she hadn't seen much. He was in university, after all, with a part-time job. His room seemed oddly clean to her. Shrugging, she sat down on his bed as he sat down on the carpet, leaning against the bed frame.

"I guess so. So speak."

She stared at him for a few seconds. "We never finished that talk about your dreams."

"Oh. That." He stared at the items in both of his hands. "What did you want to know?"

"First off, what does she say?"

He leaned his head back so it rested atop the bed and stared straight back at her cross legged form. "She tells me to remember. I don't know what, though."

"Anything else?"

"I can never see her face, all I know is that her eyes are…some sort of blue." He scrunched up his face in thought. "It's a really nice blue color. Not too light and not too dark, with a slight hint of purple."

Tina nodded in confirmation. "Does she…call you anything?"

"How'd you know that?" He snapped his head up and turned his body slightly towards her.

"I'll tell you a little more if you answer my question." Jan knew he wouldn't get anything else out of her at this point.

"Hans. That's what she calls me." He lifted his hand to run it through his hair, but placed it back down. Tina caught sight of what was in his grasp.

"Is that a rose?" She grabbed the hand that held it and admired it. "Did you get it from her?"

Shaking his head a no, he gave it to her to look over. "I actually don't know where I got it from. It was just on my bed after the accident."

"Wait…you mean this is the same rose after all these years?"

"Yeah." He took it back and just held it, feeling more at ease. "It never wilts, it just stays as alive as ever, even without water. And-…" He hesitated.

Tina lightly nudged him. "Why'd you stop?"

"I was at the hospital visiting my old Doctor and there was an attack."

"You were there?!"

"Yeah. But someone saved the Doctor and I, but I didn't see who." He twirled the white rose in his hand. "When the Old Man left me to check on the other people, I heard the dream girl's voice calling out Hans again."

The bed shifted as Tina got off the bed and sat in front of her cousin. "Jan."

"Tina." He mocked and chuckled.

She slapped his arm playfully. "What I'm about to tell you is not to be told to _anyone. _I'm only telling you because you're involved in one way or another."

He smiled in a playful manner. "It's not like you're going to tell me you're one of those Sailor Scouts that I've been hearing about lately." He shook his head and swiftly pocketed the item in his right hand which didn't go unnoticed by Tina, though she didn't see what it was. "Tina?" He heard her sigh. _She can't mean that…can she?_

"Unfortunately for you, I am."

Jan blinked. "Haha. Right."

"Don't believe me?" A quirked eyebrow was her response. "Recognize this?"

"It's a replica of…Xantara's transform thing." He received a surprised look. "Sarah." And then she understood. His younger sister was way into Sailor Scout stuff, even if she was only seven.

"It's the real deal." And before he could say anymore, she now stood before him as Xantara, the Protector of Earth. Then he fainted. "Maybe it was a bit too much for him to handle." She changed back and placed him on the bed. "I'm sure that you have more information on this Daughter of Three Queens than any of us."

A twinkle appeared in her eye and took a quick photo of him in his unconscious state on her phone. "Out of all the people I know, my cousin had to be the one that faints." She laughed. "Boy, will he ever regret fainting in front of me."

----

**AN:** Couldn't really think much? Soooo tired lately.

Me gone.

B-chanz


	18. Chapter 16: Awkward Revelations

Disclaimer: Never have owned.

AN: So, like I said, the next chapter would be posted up right away. Oh, and I realized I like "Sara" better than "Sarah", so I'm spelling it that way.

-----------

Legend:

_'Thoughts'_

"Normal"

_-Dream Sequences/Flashbacks-_

----

Chapter 16 to Dreams and Wishes

----

_-_

_"Wasn't I just in my room?" White, puffy, clouds floated in the blue sky. He was lying on his back atop the grass. It was a wide, open, field with a few trees here and there. Though the one he was beside was the largest of them all. Something landed on his nose and he plucked it off, staring. "Huh?" He averted his gaze towards the tree, which he had come to realize was rather…huge._

_Still holding the petal that fell onto his face, he stared in awe. He had never seen anything like this tree before, unless it was in a picture, but even then it was still big. He had a strange, familiar, feeling seep through him the longer he stared at the tree._

_"Cherry Blossoms…"_

_He was now standing and walked up to the tree, placing a hand on it. He gasped as it emitted a soft glow upon touching it. As if he couldn't be more surprised, a set of stairs spiraled around the tree, though only noticeable if you were within a few feet of it. "Right, this is a dream, anything can happen." But that didn't seem to assure him very much._

_He was debating on whether or not he should follow the trail. After all, he was supposed to be having some sort of talk with Tina. _That's right! She's Xantara! _He inwardly groaned. Why did he have to faint?_

_"Hans…" It was that voice again, but it sounded more familiar than usual. He still couldn't quite place the recognition though. "I'm up here…" Jan hadn't noticed that he had been climbing the stairs while he thought. He was now staring into a pair of familiar cobalt blue eyes._

_"Why?" Jan didn't need to ask anything else, but that one word held so much meaning._

_The Princess turned around, her face still a blur to him, but could make out a small, sad, smile emitting from her. "I trusted you, Hans, I really did."_

_He crossed his arms, confused, but irritated. "It seems like I've broken this trust of yours."_

_She slowly nodded her head and walked up to him. Something she had never done before. She grasped his hands in her own and stared up at him, her eyes the only things he could make out._

_"What are you doing?" His question went unanswered._

_"The Locket. You opened it once before, yes?" His eyes widened in surprise. "You did."_

_"How do you know about my Locket?" He was now gripping her shoulders as he expected an answer. "Tell me!"_

_"I gave it to you." Jan stopped shaking the girl. Upon closer inspection, she was wearing a light lavender dress, very similar to the dress Princess Serena wore, but he didn't know that. She had never broken her gaze upon his own. "You lost your memories prior to opening it." And she turned around, breaking their intense gaze._

_"That Locket was the cause of me losing my memory?!" He clenched his fists. "Then why is it in my possession? I should get rid of it."_

_Her next answer surprised him. "Then you, as well as the others, will never remember me…"_

_"Is that supposed to be a threat?" Jan watched as she held out a palm to catch a petal floating from the tree._

_"That is not it at all. I was merely stating that if you do _want _to remember, you must keep the locket with you at all times. Not only of the memories you lost, but of the ones from your first life."_

_First life? She must've been joking. No one can be reborn into a new life, it's not possible. Maybe they can without the memories of their old life… "You're really not helping at all. You're just making me more confused than ever." Something suddenly struck him. "Were you…were you the one that gave me the white rose?"_

_"I-…yes." He hadn't noticed that they were holding hands once again. When had she done that? "I cannot lie for the life of me, I must always be honest. But I will tell you one thing." Jan stared back at her as she into his own eyes. "You are Prince Darien's knight."_

_He chuckled. "Me? A knight?" He shook his head, disagreeing. "Now I know you're lying."_

_Anger flashed through her eyes. "I do _not_ lie." She let go of his hands and he was already missing the warmth and something else that it emitted._

_He took note that she was almost a head shorter than himself. "I can see…your hair is…black." For some strange reason, he was starting to see a bit of her features._

_Her eyes widened when she heard him whisper. "You've stayed here too long." Her back was facing him once again, but in the next few seconds, she was hugging him._

_"What?" He was surprised when he found his own arms hugging the girl back. _Ack! What am I doing?!_ Her face was buried in his chest and he lightly blushed._

_"It will be a long time before you remember, but…" She looked up at him to reveal something else he could now see that he had not seen before. "…you must speak to your cousin now. She will understand if you mention your Prince, Darien."_

_-_

"…n! Jan!" She was shaking him roughly as she was annoyed that he could stay unconscious for so long. "Wake up, you idiot!--Huh?"

"Okay, I'm awake. Geez." Jan had stopped her hand that was about to slap him.

This caught Tina off guard. _Maybe his skills are returning._ She watched him go into a sitting position. She sat down next to him. "What did she say this time?"

"How'd you-…" She waved her hand.

"You kept muttering Princess over and over." Tina smirked. "Having a pretty nice dream, eh?"

He blushed, but fought it down and turned serious. "It was not_ that _nice." Jan wanted to change the subject badly. So he intervened when she opened her mouth to retort. "She told me that if I asked you about Prince Darien, you'd be able to explain." Tina opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish. He chose to continue. "The Princess said I was also his knight or something."

"_You're_ his knight?"

"Apparently." He scratched his head. "Although that's not hard to believe since Xantara is sitting right next to me."

A gasp.

Both teens looked at each other before realizing it didn't come from either of them. They were busted. "I really need to get that lock fixed." Tina was too nervous to look behind them, so Jan did it.

"Who is it? Is it your parents?" She tilted her head to look at him, but found no one sitting next to her. "Jan?" Fully turning around, he was kneeling on the floor. It was his younger sister. _This isn't going to look too good with Pluto. _Tina walked over to the two, making sure the door was closed all the way, and knelt down to the girls height.

"Are you really Xantara?" There was no use in hiding it, so she nodded. "Cool…"

Tina went serious. "Can I trust you to keep it a secret, Squirt?" The child nodded enthusiastically. "Good. Now give me a hug!" The trio laughed as the two of them hugged.

Jan caught the look he was getting from Tina. It seemed to say, 'We'll talk more later. There's a lot to talk about'. He only nodded his head before she went back to playing with his sister. "Sara, where'd you leave Leo?"

"Cousin Leo is ea-…oh! Mommy told me to get you two so we can eat dinner!" In a blink of an eye, the girl had darted out of the room and back upstairs.

He chuckled. "We'll talk more after dinner, okay?"

"Read my mind." She left the room as well.

He stayed in his kneeling position a bit longer before standing up and turning off the lights, his hand on the door as he closed it. He could hear the scrapes of chairs and clatters of spoons on plates. The evident smell of his mom's best spaghetti wafted through the air as he ascended the stairs. He started thinking back on what happened a few moments ago. Sara was oddly calm when she discovered she was related to a Sailor Scout. "I'll have to really talk to her later."

He stopped mid-step, halfway up the stairs. The last physical trait of the Princess came back to his mind.

_Dimples…cute dimples…_

----

It was a couple hours after the teen had picked the twins up, along with their Kerplunk game. Darien came home early as well. He was holding a folder as he walked through the doors and kept it with him until he reached the bedroom. Rini made an excuse of dropping by the other girls' places, so it was just the two of them going out for the night.

Looking around at her surroundings, confused, lights moved around the walls, they were also emitting from the games that were off to the sides. "Why are we here again?"

The man holding her hand chuckled like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "We're watching a movie."

Serena frowned. "I know _that_, but why?" They were now in line to purchase tickets.

He scratched his head, smiling. "I never got you for myself since we moved here."

Serena quickly kissed him and gripped his hand tighter as she leaned into his arm. "Thank you." Those two words meant so many things for them. It represented all that they went through, among others. She looked up at him as he paid for the tickets. "We're actually watching _that_?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Yes." He pulled her out of the line for the next person to go and purchase their ticket. "Would you want to watch something else?"

"No, no." She laughed. "I'd never thought I'd see the day you would be watching something like this at the movies instead of at home."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose I had a change of mind." Darien didn't want to mention that it was their friend that changed his mind. She was already questioning their relationship because of one person, so he wanted to make it up to his Princess.

"For me?" She stared at the red rose in front of her, admiring its beauty. It never seemed to amaze her.

"Who else would it be for?" And he gently whispered into her ear. "You were the one that made me love roses, red ones…" He tickled her cheek with the soft petals before placing it in her hand. It was thornless, of course. Hand in hand, they walked into the appropriate theater and chose suitable seats. There was no need for popcorn as they had a quick bite to eat before they left.

"In this time?" He looked at her as she continued. "Or both?"

"In this time." Darien thought about it for a bit. "I don't know why or how in the old one."

"You know if you keep giving me roses, I won't have anywhere to put them since they never die out."

He chuckled. "Would you rather have me stop giving you flowers?" She smiled.

"Never." And the movie started just as the lights dimmed.

_But then there's that white rose..._

----

"Hakuya."

"Yes, Sunta?" Her voice held a very sarcastic tone. Something was definitely bothering her.

A sigh. "You almost got me in trouble with Master."

"I'm sorry, am I forgiven?" Now her voice was back to pure sincerity. One that she only used when he was alone with her. Usually when they were training.

"When have you not?" He received a pat on the head as he was really short. Only reaching her waist. "Quit it. You know I hate it when you do that."

She smiled under her hood. Her eyes shown their true color when they were alone. Right now was one of them. "It's why I choose to pat you on the head. Part of my amusement to keep me sane around here."

"You plan to use that technique on one of their own, I presume, but which one?"

"I already know whom to use it on."

"Hakuya, Master may get suspicious of us and our loyalty to him." He followed her to their training area. It consisted of a circular room with one door. One special feature was the black light. It made anything white, as usual, glow. Though for this one, it was only white, no other color glowed.

"Oh, let him be." She waved a hand in dismissal. "We're going to prove him wrong he won't even _remember_ doubting us."

They sat, cross-legged, on the floor. A few moments later they were both hovering high in the air as they meditated. This usually meant that they were entering a state of mind where they can connect and battle each other mentally as well as train each other. In other words, virtual reality.

"I have a new idea for a move."

"As do I, but mine involves advancing one of your techniques and melding it with one of my own."

"Oh, really?"

Sunta formed a certain hand seal that he had learned from her. In front of him appeared a triangle-like arrow. "Now, if I apply this…" He closed his eyes and a green aura surrounded the shape in front of them.

"What's that supposed to do?"

He smirked. And, for once, she was confused. Until he explained the purpose of it. "If we add one more element, it will be deadly."

----

The next day, everyone was out doing their activities. It was the last day before the weekend. Serena looked at the clock just as the doorbell went off. _Right on time as usual. _"It's open!" She heard the regular open and close of the door, as well as feet shuffling to get their shoes off.

"Aunty Rena! Nee-chan!"

"Rini's in her room!" The twins gave her a quick hug of hello before dashing off to see their cousin. "Enthusiastic as ever." She watched the other girl take the same seat as the day before, although something seemed off. "Aren't you going to work?"

Stephanie wasn't wearing her usual outdoor clothes. "They actually started that vacation pay today, but I thought I'd drop by with the girls anyway." She gave her sheepish smile. "Um. Have you thought about it?"

She leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms. "We have thought about it, but we do have conditions." The girl raised an eyebrow.

"And that would be?"

"Protect them at all costs."

"That's a given, but yes."

"We are still given rights over them."

"Understandable." She tilted her head. "You are their blood relatives, after all."

Serena blinked, but continued. "Most of all, love them."

"I-…" The girl sighed. "That can't be helped." Stephanie shook her head. "I mean, it's already been done."

"Good." She pulled out the folder that the girl left the day before and handed it back to her. "As long as all those conditions are met, you can be their legal guardian." There was silence as she stared at the girl.

"I pinkie promise." Stephanie was holding out her right pinkie for Serena to link with. What she didn't know was that different sets of emotions were running through her. "Serena?"

Serena snapped out of her thoughts and quickly linked her own with hers. "It's a pinkie promise…" They stayed like that until Stephanie unlinked them.

"I won't let you guys down." She stood up and took the folder with her. "I better go and give this to them right away. Oh, I'll be coming around the same time as yesterday. Maybe a little later since I'll be enrolling them into a school."

"You can get the papers through that fast?"

She shrugged in response. "I guess you can say my parents ha--...ve connections." There was a slight hint of hesitance with her reply. "See you!"

"Yeah, see you." The door closed and Serena stared at her hand. Her pinkie was still curved from the promise. "You're acting just like Abby would…"

"Aunty Rena!!" Terri came tugging on her arm, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"What is it, Terri?"

"Nee-chan locked herself in her room!"

"What?"

----

They watched as the car drove away. "And how are we going to get back?" She stopped waving.

"Oh, we won't need to, we'll be staying here."

"WHAT?"

"Take a chill pill, Cuz. She has extra rooms." She noticed him about to protest more. "And Aunty said it was fine."

"Hmph." She didn't know why he was so different when it concerned her best friend.

Maybe he… "Do you_ like _her?"

"Excuse me?" He turned towards her in surprise. "She's okay, but I don't like her like that."

Tina nudge him as she walked by, waving at the manager. "Hi, Mac!"

"Good afternoon, Tina." He leaned over the counter. "You just missed her."

"Oh." She thought for a second. "But Serena is still here?" He nodded. "Thanks, Mac!" Tina headed for the elevator and pressed the button for up and stepped in. Jan dashed into the elevator just as the doors closed. "Thinking about her again?"

He didn't know who she was referring to until he saw the sly smile on her face. "I told you." The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. Together, they exited. "We're just starting to become friends. That's it."

They walked and stood in front of the right door. "Okay, let me do the talking." Jan didn't have time to respond as she knocked on the door, followed by an 'It's open' response. They entered, taking off their shoes after they closed the door. And when they turned around, they were greeted with the faces of six girls. All eyes were on the only male, however.

"Eheh…hi." He waved slightly.

"This is my cousin." Tina didn't want to reveal his name just yet. She changed the subject. "What's going on?"

Mina decided to explain. "Rini's refusing to talk for some odd reason. We've been trying to get her to tell us what's wrong." She was eyeing the teenage boy with curiosity. He was rather cute as well as tall with short, black, hair. He rather fit the profile of tall, dark, and handsome. Just like Darien. "Each one of us has gone through, but little to no success."

"I take it Raye is in there?" Tina noticed the missing presence of the priestess.

Lita nodded. "She's lasted longer. About fifteen minutes now." She took a quick glance at her watch. "She's probably spitting out whatever the problem is to her righ-…"

There was a huge sigh as the bedroom door closed. Raye came out with a defeated look and plopped down onto the floor, sitting on a pillow. "Nothing." Once she was relaxed, she felt an unfamiliar aura and looked towards the boy.

He felt insecure under her gaze, as if she was reading him like a book. "Hello, I'm Tina's cousin." She blinked at his response. "I'll just sit over there." He pointed over to a table near the kitchen, a few feet from the living room, and sat down.

Tina decided to give it a try. "Mind if I go in?" Serena nodded and all watched as she headed in, closing the door.

"I bet she'll last 10 minutes."

"Five. She doesn't know Rini that well." Retorted Raye against Lita's guess.

Amy sighed. "I don't think you should be saying stuff like that. She is-…" She stopped and looked at the boy in the room. Perhaps it wasn't right to speak out loud about their alter-egos.

Serena rolled her eyes at this. "Whatever it is, we'll get out whatever has been causing a problem for Rini." She placed her head on the arm rest. The children had fallen asleep next to her on the couch, cuddling each other. A smile appeared on her face as she stared at the two of them. Someone knocked on the door. "It's open!" She yelled, not realizing she caused the twins to stir.

"Hey…what's going on?" All heads turned to look at the new comer. "And yes, I'm early again, Serena." She laughed at the older girls expression. Stephanie looked around the room and her eyes landed on one person. So, she walked over to him. "Hey. What are you doing here?"

Upon seeing her, he grinned. "I could ask you the same thing." She rolled her eyes, causing him to chuckle. The sound of another door opening and closing interrupted their short conversation.

"No luck."

Raye laughed. "I told you so. Five minutes." Tina ignored that comment and looked at her best friend.

"Hi Steph!"

"Hi, Na, what brings you here?"

"I-…we actually came to talk to them." She pointed at Jan and then motioned to the group. "Though, we're missing a few people."

"If it's that important, I should leave now." Stephanie stretched a bit, but was suddenly pummeled with a weight, two weights, around her legs, thus causing her to laugh. "I thought you two were sleeping?" And, again, all eyes this time were focused on the two children as they giggled.

Tina hadn't noticed them until now, but this didn't really affect her. She was used to seeing children act that way towards Stephanie. Jan, however, didn't. The way the children smiled sent his heart soaring. _They have the same dimples… _He was interrupted from his thoughts as he felt a slight tug on his pant leg. It was one of the little girls. "Hi."

"Hi, Mister. I'm Terri and that's my sister Abby." As if it wasn't obvious, she pointed to her twin. Terri looked back at him with her big, round, eyes. "I like you." Her sister joined her at her side and observed him with the same eyes.

"Me, too."

"Girls, I'm sure you're scaring the man." Serena had gotten up and joined their little group. The other Scouts were discussing matters that didn't concern her.

"No, no, it's fine." He got off the chair and knelt down to their eye level. Serena and Stephanie raised an eyebrow at this. At least he knew how _not_ to intimidate children. "I'm Jan. Nice to meet you." He held out both of his hands so he could shake each at the same time.

Tina shook her head. He had said his name. She turned her gaze to Serena and hoped she didn't hear it, but was wrong. Her eyes had glossed over in thought, obviously making the connection. Just great. She knew Serena wouldn't say anything until Stephanie was gone. No, she wasn't trying to get rid of her, it just wasn't for her ears.

The twins giggled and tackled him into a hug. "Uh." Jan slowly wrapped his arms around them, patting them on the back awkwardly. It was still strange to him that he'd receive hugs from people he didn't know too well, but since these were children, he let it pass. _They have the same shade of blue eyes as her, too. _He snapped out of his thoughts as one of the two released him and ran back to Stephanie, they other gripping his hand.

"Yes, Little One? What is it?"

"We really like him, Mama, can he be our Papa?"

"Why…um…I…" Stephanie was baffled. She was rubbing the back of her neck as she blushed in embarrassment. Abby and Terri had only known him for a span of three minutes. She shot a look at her best friend that said, 'I'll tell you later', before turning her attention to the twins. She did not dare look at Jan. If she had, she would've noticed him blushing as well with a small smile on his face. "We'll talk about this later."

Terri went over to Jan and held one of his hands, Abby staying with Stephanie. Serena was staring at the four. Many questions flooded her mind. "Hm?" She turned to look at the teen.

"I just wanted to know where Rini is." Serena hadn't noticed the girl place a hand on her shoulder. She then pointed to a door.

"She won't come out of her room."

Stephanie nodded. "Mind if I go in?"

What could she do that she hadn't already tried? "Go right ahead, though we've all tried with no luck." Serena watched as she told young Abby to stay put with her sister and walked towards the bedroom, pausing with her hand on the door knob.

"And Raye?" The priestess turned to look at her. "I'll last longer than you think." And she disappeared, closing the door with a click.

Serena shook her head as Raye smirked. "I'll be nice and say that she'll last_ ten _minutes."

Jan was in his own thoughts as Terri held his hand. To say in the least, he was surprised. _She has kids? Why didn't Tina tell me about this? And if they're her kids… _He looked again into the child's face. Dimples and blue eyes that matched the ones in the dream. _Could she be the Princess in my dreams? Then again… _He changed his gaze to the door that she had gone through. _She has dark brown eyes, not blue ones._

A cough erupted from behind him, causing him to jump in surprise. "May I ask what you are doing her-…" He was staring into a pair of midnight blue eyes. Darker than the ones in his dream.

"Darien. Early again today?" Darien. This was him? His supposed Prince?

His gaze stayed on the boy before him. He was only an inch or two taller than the boy. "Yeah. They didn't need me today."

"Darien…_Prince_ Darien?"

He lifted a brow.

"I'm…" Jan gulped. "…your knight from long ago." There was so much staring going on around lately. Just what was up with that? Although, what he said next surprised him.

"Prove it."

Huh? How was he supposed to do that? It's not like he had any special powers or anything. He felt a slight jab coming from his inside pocket._ But it's worth a try. _He reached into his jacket and fingered the item before pulling it out. "How about something like this?" That probably did it. Serena and Darien were staring hard at the item in his hand. Though they kept telling themselves it was a normal one. Tina, however, knew better after he told her the story. "I don't know, exactly, what it does. But…"

"…It never dies?"

"Yeah."

Darien was having trouble grasping that concept. Deep down he knew that the teenage boy before him was Sir Hans, but it couldn't be that easy, right? "Then tell me something about the past."

"I don't remember much, but I'm assuming that she's Princess Serena." Jan pointed to the girl behind him. "We all met on the Moon Kingdom, if I remember correctly, but that's all I know."

Serena joined the conversation. "Your name is Jan not Hans." It didn't make sense, his name was the only one that didn't match. They had all kept their original names in some form from their previous life.

"I think I can answer that." Tina stepped in. "The letter 'J' can also be pronounced as an 'H'. So…" She left off for them to figure it out.

Darien ruffled his own hair. "I didn't think I'd be coming home to this." He looked towards the living room. "Where's Rini?" The tension in the air seemed to break as the subject changed. Serena sighed as it'd be another short, quick, explanation.

"She won't come out of her room or talk to us. We've all tried to console her to tell us, but nothing has worked." So much for a short explanation. "Steph's in there right now."

"She's here?" Serena nodded in confirmation. "How long has it been?"

Raye piped up at this and yelled from afar. "Twelve minutes!" She stopped pacing. "What? She might beat me."

Darien shook his head. "We'll talk more later after this is dealt with."

----

AN: Uhhhh. R&R! I guess. All up to you.

B-chanz


End file.
